Butterfly
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: Ella finalmente encontró una opotunidad para mantener a salvo a Naruto, pero hacerlo la llevaría más allá de lo que creyó ser capaz, mientras Sasuke lentamente se encontró inexplicablemente enamorado de la única chica en quien nunca había pensado. SxH
1. Comienzos

**Sinopsis: Los Akatsuki quieren a Naruto. Hinata lo sabía, eventualmente, tendrían éxito. No estaban en contra de despedazar el suelo Konoha con el fin de dar con él. Y de repente, en la más improbable de las circunstancias, se encuentra a sí misma en una posición para ayudar. El dolor físico era algo con lo que ella podía tratar. Pero cuando su corazón se enredó en maraña de mentiras y engaños necesarios para mantener a todos a salvo, empezó a dudar de cuánto tiempo podría protegerlo. Sólo se volvía peor. Naruto ya no era el único en peligro, y no solo su vida y corazón estaban en juego. Y en el centro de todo, comenzó a conocer a alguien en quien nunca pensó dos veces. La única persona que podía ayudarla a salvar a Naruto. Ella necesitaba a Sasuke más de lo que alguna vez necesitó a alguien, pero ella no se dio cuenta de la profundidad sus sentimientos por ella, asustada de ser herida, ella no se dio cuenta de cuánto lo ama. Pero para entonces, ¿Será demasiado tarde? **

**Clasificación: Se quedara en 'M'. Lenguaje, gore, y un lemon en algún momento. Se llevara a cabo de una manera diferente, en una historia separada en un oneshort tan largo como pueda hacerlo sin problemas. De esa forma puedes leerlo si quieres, y si no, no te perderás en la historia. Aunque quizás no haga esto. Habrá obscenidades y otros contenidos maduros a través de toda la historia, así que no estoy segura de cuan bien saldrá el lemon. **

**N/T: Sí. Sé que aún no he terminado con las otras dos traducciones que tengo, y que tampoco he terminada mis dos historias, pasó por un momento de bloqueo de escritor, se lo que debe ocurrir pero no encuentro las palabras. Espero que pronto pueda continuar. La buena noticia es que este fic está terminado, y ya tengo tres capítulos traducidos; aunque actualizaré dependiendo de la aceptación de los lectores. Esta historia pertenece a Spartanica.**

**Disclaimer: Renunció.**

* * *

><p>Hinata se retorció a un lado, la palma de Neji voló cerca de su cadera, apenas errando. Ella llevó su mano izquierda en un brusco arco, el chakra azul silbando desde su piel y cerniéndose hacia la muñeca de su primo. Él ascendió su mano, y las dos manos chocaron con un fuerte chasquido. Al mismo tiempo, Hinata levantó su mano derecha y la empujó hacia adelante en el hombro de Neji. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, con la mano libre atrapándose a sí mismo para evitar el golpe. Él se echó hacia atrás, y Hinata se hundió en una postura defensiva. Por un momento, ambos Hyuuga se detuvieron, con sus pechos agitados. Luego Neji se enderezó. "Has mejorado, Hinata. Creo que debemos detenernos por hoy."<p>

Hinata parpadeó, luego sonrió un poco. "Gracias, Neji-sama." Dijo suavemente. La pareja siguió caminos separados, Neji a la casa de la rama secundaria y Hinata a la principal. Se duchó y se vistió para el día, con su largo cabello escurriendo. Realmente debía cortarlo, pero no tenía el tiempo. Y entrenar con dos chicos, no había mucha simpatía cuando venía ese tipo de mantenimiento. Ella realmente no había querido que creciera. Solo pasó. Ella había estado de regreso en la aldea por casi un año. Su cumpleaños número dieciséis era en dos semanas. Y aunque su padre estaba planeando algún tipo de gran fiesta, había sólo una persona que ella quería que cuidara de ella. Y él apenas sabía que ella existía.

Juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, salió de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de la aldea. No tenía nada que hacer hoy, lo cual era raro. Kiba tenía un horrible resfriado, y la familia entera de Shino había sido llamada a algún tipo de misión. Ella no había pedido detalles. Consideró detenerse en la casa de Naruto, pero el solo pensar en él trajo un sonrojo en su cara. Y no tenía una razón para ir a verlo, por lo que desterró la idea.

Sin embargo lo extrañaba. Una minúscula sonrisa tocó su cara. Cuando se reunieran de nuevo, ella sería incluso más fuerte de lo que había sido antes. Eso fue lo que se había prometido a sí misma la última vez que se vieron el uno al otro. Y ella era más fuerte. Realmente había conseguido dominar el Byakugan. Más que eso. Finalmente había impresionado a su padre. Y ganarse el respeto de Neji. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata creció. Las cosas finalmente se estaban volviendo a su favor. Estaba… feliz. Pero era como si Naruto sólo tuviera ojos para Sakura. Hinata no tenía nada en contra de la kunoichi de cabello rosa. Ella siempre había sido buena con ella. Pero ella aún deseaba que de alguna manera Naruto la notara.

Neji sabía cómo se sentía. Probablemente era el único que lo hacía. Había visto la forma en que ella miraba a Naruto. Tal vez era porque él era bueno leyendo a las personas, él sabía lo que significaban las señales de su cuerpo, la forma en que se movía inquieta. Pero raramente comentaba al respecto. Hinata estaba agradecida por ello. Ella y Neji eran casi amigos ahora. Más o menos. Y entrenaban juntos. Eso era nuevo. Neji incluso le enseñó cómo activar su Byakugan con sólo una señal de mano. Hinata levantó una mano y saludo a los guardias, ellos asintieron secamente cuando ella paso a través de las puertas de la aldea.

Le gustaban las afueras de la aldea. Se sentía más abierto, libre. Y aquí, podía estar sola con sus pensamientos. La joven Hyuuga siguió caminado hasta que encontró un lugar más aislado que cualquier otro. Había estado aquí una vez antes, esta cascada. El recuerdo le trajo un rubor a sus mejillas. Naruto la había visto desnuda… pero él no la había reconocido. Y ella había salido de allí antes de que él lo descubriera. Todavía… era un momento que se acercaba a su cabeza muy a menudo.

Seleccionando un lugar donde el pasto estuviera suave, Hinata se sentó, cruzando sus piernas debajo de ella y se recostó contra un árbol. Llevó sus manos sobre su estómago y cerró sus ojos. "Naruto-kun." Murmuró, antes de irse a la deriva en un sueño ligero.

* * *

><p>Una fuerte explosión rasgó a través de los árboles, y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó con la espalda recta, mirando desatinadamente. Había varios grupos de chakra cerca. Dos de los cuales se sentían extremadamente poderosos, y uno de los cuales se sentía extremadamente familiar. Se puso de pie, forzándose a enfocarse mientras un grito de esfuerzo rasgaba el aire. "¡Byakugan!" levantó sus manos a su cara mientras sentía su linaje sanguíneo emerger. Luego abrió sus ojos, y su mirada voló a través de los arboles hacia la fuente del chakra.<p>

Cinco figuras… dos de las cuales no reconoció. Una sostenía un objeto alargado que parecía ser una espada, la extensa cuchilla sostenida contra el estómago de una figura masculina. El nuevo miembro del equipo de Naruto, Sai. Pero la espada… parecía estar drenando directamente su chakra. Comiéndoselo. Detrás de él, aparentemente inconsciente, había una mujer quien Hinata supuso era Sakura. Y un poco a la izquierda de Sai, enfrentándose al otro enemigo, estaba Naruto. El corazón de Hinata se sobresaltó un poco. Pero algo estaba mal… Naruto no se estaba moviendo en lo absoluto. Él y la otra figura estaban allí, inmóviles. Probablemente era algún tipo de genjutsu.

Hinata empujó chakra en sus pies y saltó a un árbol, lanzándose hacia la pelea. Durante todo el tiempo, mantuvo su mirada en Naruto. Después de unos pocos segundos, él cayó sobre sus rodillas, y un rugido desgarrador de agonía escapó de su boca. Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron de pánico. "¡Naruto-kun!" respiró. Su mirada se desplazó a Sai y al shinobi blandiendo la espada. Sai había invocado algún tipo de criatura hecha enteramente de su propio chakra, y la criatura estaba zambulléndose hacia el usuario de la espada.

Pero en el momento en que la espada desgarró la espalda de la criatura, se desvaneció. Como si hubiera sido absorbida directamente dentro de la espada. Sai estaba perdiendo la batalla, y rápidamente, mientras Naruto caía hacia adelante, inmóvil. Hinata hizo algo que ella pensó que ella nunca habría hecho. Tomó un kunai de la bolsa en su pierna y forzó una explosión final de chakra en sus pies, saltando desde los árboles abajo en la pelea, colocándose a sí misma entre la forma inconsciente de Naruto e Itachi Uchiha. No lo habría reconocido de no ser por el Sharingan en sus ojos. Naruto le había dicho una vez que la razón por la que Sasuke se había ido fue para volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a su hermano mayor.

Pero entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo Itachi aquí? La mirada de Hinata se desplazó por un momento al otro shinobi, un hombre grande con piel azulada y agallas, su espada cubierta con vendajes medio deshechos. Sai había caído sobre una rodilla, pero sus ojos se habían reunido con los de ella por un breve momento. "¡No te acerques!" Hinata trató de hacer que su voz sonara imponente, sin miedo, mientras miraba con fiereza al Uchiha mayor. Sin conocer sobre su Mangekyou, ella lo miro a los ojos de frente, lo cual claramente lo sorprendió.

Él dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, aunque ella sintió que él estaba más que burlándose que siendo cauteloso. "¡Es e-en serio!" odió el tartamudeo en su voz, pero no podía evitarlo. Reactivó su Byakugan, ya que lo había desactivado cuando saltó desde los árboles.

"¿Byakugan?" el otro shinobi habló, y Hinata se forzó a sí misma a mantener su mirada en Itachi, ya que él estaba dentro del rango de ataque ahora. "¿Así que tu eres una Hyuuga?" Kisame se alejó de Sai. El único miembro consiente del equipo siete estaba tan drenado de chakra que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Era apenas una amenaza. Lo cual dejaba a Hinata sola contra los dos ninja renegados de rango-S. De repente, reconoció el patrón de sus mantos. Akatsuki. Luchó duro para mantener su rostro en calma, sin emociones, pero no estaba segura si había funcionado.

"Sólo es una pregunta." Esta vez fue Itachi quien habló. Su voz trajo un escalofrío al cuello de Hinata, y apretó su control sobre el kunai, tratando frenéticamente de recordar lo que ella había sido informada de los Akatsuki. Pero todo a lo que podía llegar era que la organización estaba formada enteramente por ninjas renegados, y que eran tratados como criminales de clase-S. Si uno era localizado, era claramente dicho que se reportara de su presencia, pero nunca tratar de pelear o capturar a uno. Lo cual dejaba a Hinata en una posición más bien difícil. Podía muy difícilmente alejarse de esos dos, y nunca sería capaz de cargar a Naruto, Sai y Sakura. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos con un alto chirrido a las siguientes palabras de Itachi, "¿Eres el genio Hyuuga? ¿O el marginado?"

Hinata sabía que la pregunta no estaba destinada a ser respondida. Se suponía que era para enervarla, para mostrar algo de su debilidad y para decir a Itachi que tipo de persona, que tipo de paleadora era ella. Apenas logró mantener su cara seria mientras hablaba. "Soy la marginada." Su respuesta, una vez más, pareció atrapar a Itachi con la guardia baja, y aunque Kisame estaba un poco lejos, riendo, ella saltó hacia adelante, llevando el kunai cerca de su cuerpo para bloquear cualquier contra-ataque mientras canalizaba chakra en su mano izquierda, empujándolo hacia los tenketsus alrededor del corazón de Itachi. El movimiento no era perfecto. Neji había logrado manipular el chakra hasta el punto preciso donde lanzaría a ambos enemigos y colapsarían sus tenketsus. Hinata sólo podía hacer eso el cuarenta por ciento de las veces.

La siguiente cosa que supo, la mano de Itachi estaba fija alrededor de su muñeca, girándola hasta tal punto donde sus huesos gritaron en señal de protesta, aunque su muñeca no se rompió. Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron. Ella ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. "Puedo matarte justo ahora, Hyuuga." Itachi siseó, aplicando un poco más de presión en su muñeca. Hinata cerró sus ojos. 'No grites' se dijo a sí misma. 'No grites.' Ella intercambio el kunai a su otra mano bruscamente, la cuchilla cerca de abrir una brecha en el pecho de Itachi. Atrapó la tela de su camisa y la rasgo, y antes de que ella completara el corte, Itachi se había apoderado de su otra muñeca. Torciendo su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo para que sus brazos se cruzaran, él atrajo su espalda contra su pecho, dejándola incapaz de moverse.

"Tengo tres escuadrones ANBU detrás de mí." Dijo Hinata de repente, cayendo completamente quieta mientras el control de Itachi se tensaba. Un poco más y sus muñecas se romperían como ramitas. Podía sentir la indecisión de Itachi. Kisame, sin embargo, reía otra vez.

"¿Entonces por qué eres la única al frente de este equipo?"

Hinata casi podía escuchar la sonrisa de Itachi detrás de ella. Oops. "Naruto-kun desapareció y yo quería ir tras él… porque yo… yo…" ella dejo de hablar repentinamente. Sai había ingerido una píldora de alimento sutilmente mientras ella enfrentaba a Itachi. Y él estaba barriendo su pincel a través del aire, la tinta volaba desde sus cerdas. Hinata vio a la criatura explotando justo a tiempo, y condujo su cabeza atrás fuerte contra la mandíbula de Itachi. Fue suficiente para conseguir que perdiera su control, y Hinata se lanzó al suelo mientras el perro león se lanzó sobre su cabeza, golpeando a Itachi de nuevo.

"¡Hinata-sama!" Sai envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, levantándolo y señalando con su brazo libre a Sakura. "¡Apresúrate!" aseguro su control sobre Naruto y se fue a través de los árboles. Hinata se puso de pie, mirando una vez más sobre su hombro para ver a Itachi luchando con el perro león. Kisame estaba moviéndose hacia él, su espada en lo alto lista para cortar a la criatura. Urgentemente, corrió hacia su compañera kunoichi y la levanto. Era un poco incómodo, ya que Sakura era más alta que Hinata. Pero ella era delgada contrario a curvas, y Hinata podía cargarla sin ser demasiado obstáculo. Escuchó una leve salpicadura de tinta y supo que Kisame debía haber destruido al perro león.

Saltando detrás de Sai, arriesgó otra mirada sobre su hombro para ver a ambos Itachi y Kisame sobre sus pies. Aunque no estaban haciendo algún indicio de que fueran a seguirlos. Esto la desconcertó, y se preguntó si habían tomado su engaño sobre el equipo ANBU enserio. Pero la mirada en el rostro de Itachi le envió un escalofrió a su espina y la hizo mirar de nuevo hacia adelante. Incrementando su velocidad hasta que se encontró con Sai, evitó su mirada, él la miro curiosamente como si fuera a preguntar si algo malo pasaba. Por alguna razón no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente. No podía enfrentar a nadie. Todo lo que podía hacer era asegurase de no quedarse atrás, y asegurarse de no dejar caer a Sakura.

Se sentía avergonzada, como si algo sucio hubiese pasado y hubiese sido su culpa. Como si de alguna manera hubiera traicionado a Naruto, la aldea de la hoja entera. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, o estaba imaginándolo… Pero parecía que cuando miro a Itachi, había, para el momento que lo había mirado, pareció como que él estaba sonriendo. Hinata se centró en los latidos del corazón de Sakura, y miro de reojo a Sai, quien no estaba tratando de mirarla a los ojos más. Luego su mirada se desplazó a Naruto, y sintió el poder de la sonrisa de Itachi de nuevo. Mordiendo su labio, volvió sus ojos de nuevo a su camino por delante.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sai y Hinata se acercaron a las puertas, los dos guardias, Izumo y Kotetsu, no notaron al principio que algo estaba mal. Reorganizaron el papeleo hasta que Izumo hizo una doble toma. "¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sakura-chan!" Izumo le dio un codazo Kotetsu, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos, Kotetsu llamó por radio al médico ANBU, e Izumo se acercó a Sai y Hinata. "¿Qué pasó?"<p>

Sai comenzó a explicar, su voz terriblemente calmada. Hinata solo escuchó, ocasionalmente asentía en acuerdo. Pero ella no dijo nada, y nadie le pregunto cómo se había involucrado en la pelea. Ella estaba contenta, ya que ella no quería hablar por el momento. Se desconectó del tono monótono de Sai, y no fue consiente de nada hasta que los médicos llegaron y se llevaron a Sakura y Naruto. Pareció que les había tomado horas a los médicos en llegar allí, mientras que en realidad no podrían haber sido más de unos poco minutos. El equipo médico comenzó a ir hacia el hospital, y mientras Sai saltaba detrás de ellos para asegurase de que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran bien, Hinata descubrió que no podía seguir.

Por una vez estaba contenta de su habilidad de ir inadvertida, y se alejó de nuevo hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Una mariposa cosió el aire por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba, pero ella apenas la notó. No estaba del todo segura de porqué se sentía tan extraña… pero sus pensamientos seguían desviándose a los dos Akatsuki. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo aquí? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaban? Empujó la puerta abierta de la mansión, los pies crujían sobre la grava del camino mientras ella caminaba hacia su habitación. Podría haber ido por la puerta de en frente, pero entonces habría sido notada, y ella no quería discutir sobre dónde había estado.

Su ventana estaba abierta, como ella sabía que lo estaría, y se levantó a sí misma al interior. Pero su pie quedo atrapado en el alfeizar mientras lo jalaba dentro, y tropezó, arreglándoselas para atraparse a sí misma en el último momento para agarrarse del borde de su mesita de noche. La lámpara sobre la superficie se estrelló en el suelo, y Hinata se estremeció ante el ruido. Espero… pero su puerta siguió cerrada y ni pasos intrusos del pasillo. Un suspiro de alivio, la Hyuuga se quitó el abrigo y se sentó sobre su cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y descansando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos, y debía haber caído dormida, porque había soñado cosas que ya habían pasado… y cosas que podrían nunca pasar.

* * *

><p><em>"¿Qué estás haciendo? Levántate." Neji se acercó a ella, sus ojos entrecerrados. Hinata sintió marchitarse un dolor a través de su pecho y bajo a sus piernas, luego viajó a la punta de sus dedos mientras ella se estremecía.<em>

_"¡N… no p-puedo!" susurró, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo._

_"¿No puedes?" las palabras de Neji haciendo eco le picaron. "Eres más que un fracaso como lo pensé que lo eras, entonces." Hinata respingó, excavando sus dedos en la tierra debajo de ella y sintió las lágrimas manando de sus ojos. Ella no era un fracaso… pero cuando abrió su boca para protestar, ningún sonido salió. "Y por un momento, realmente pensé que habías cambiado." Neji se alejó de ella, y Hinata apretó su control en la tierra más fuerte. "Pensé que tal vez te habías vuelto fuerte."_

_La siguiente cosa que Hinata supo, estaba sobre sus pies, un gritó escapó de sus labios mientras lanzó un golpe al rostro de Neji. Fue un estúpido movimiento, y no un muy fuerte golpe del todo, así que no fue sorpresa cuando Neji dio una vuelta y atrapó su muñeca fácilmente en una mano. El dolor atravesó su cuerpo otra vez, y, jadeando, ella miro su cara, las lágrimas manando de sus ojos pero reusándose a caer. "¡No… soy débil!" susurró. _

_De repente no era Neji quien apretaba su puño, sino Itachi. Y allí, en su cara, estaba la malvada sonrisa que la paralizó con miedo. Y ella estaba de pie, observando inmóvil, mientras él arrodillado junto a la forma inerte de Naruto. La mirada de Itachi nunca dejó su cara, hasta que él atrajo un kunai y lo sostuvo en la garganta de Naruto. Hinata sintió nada más que pánico, terror, a la vista. Y ella aún no podía moverse. Sus pies están congelados en su sitio._

_Itachi comenzó a arrastrar el kuani a través de la piel de Naruto, la sangre florecía desde su garganta y manchaba su rubio cabello de rojo, e Itachi la miraba, los ojos Sharingan del mismo color de la sangre de Naruto. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y trató de gritar, pero su boca no se abría. "¡Muévete!" gritó en su cabeza. Los ojos azules de Naruto estaban abiertos ahora, mirándola con traición y dolor. '¡No me dejes, Hinata!' pero ella estaba retrocediendo ahora, su corazón latía en su pecho._

_Y él estaba siguiéndola, Itachi estaba de pie, moviéndose hacia ella, y los ojos de Naruto nunca dejaron su cara, incluso cuando sus labios se partieron en un grito sordo de dolor, lo último de sangre gorgoteó de su garganta. Y ahora sus propias manos estaban manchadas con su sangre, y los ojos de Itachi habían llenado su mente entera, y ella no podía apartar su mirada. "¡MUÉVETE!"_

* * *

><p>"¿Hinata-sama?" Hinata se sentó de repente, los ojos muy abiertos. De alguna manera, no se había movido durante el tiempo que se había dormido. Levantó la cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba, de pie en la puerta de su habitación. El rostro de Neji era, sorpresivamente, carente de emoción. Él la miro, y la fuerza de su mirada era tan inusual que Hinata sintió que algo debía estar mal. Ella se levantó, moviéndose al espejo al otro lado de la habitación, y sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa. Su cabello estaba apelmazado con suciedad, y había algo de sangre en la parte de atrás donde ella había golpeado a Itachi. Había un pequeño rasguño en su frente y, cuando ella miro abajo en sus muñecas, vio el violento morado y negros moretones cuando Itachi la había sostenido.<p>

Neji entró a la habitación, parándose detrás de ella y mirando su cara a través del espejo. Hinata no lo miro, sólo vio su propio reflejo. "El hermano de Sasuke… Y otro Akatsuki…" susurró Hinata, tocando el raspón en su frente. Solo podía suponer que lo obtuvo al salirse del camino del perro león. "Atacaron al equipo de Naruto-kun." Neji no respondió, pero movió su mano para tomar el brazo de Hinata, tirando de su muñeca magullada para examinarla. Convencido con que ninguna de sus muñecas estuviera rota, él la liberó, y Hinata ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos cayeron en el suelo. "Yo estaba en el camino de Itachi…" Hinata siguió hablando en voz baja. "Pero contra Itachi… contra solo uno de ellos, fui incapaz de proteger a alguien que me importa. De verdad soy… débil."

Se apartó de Neji, levantando su mano al espejo y colocando su palma contra él. "No pude… hacer… n-nada." Dijo entre dientes, apretando sus ojos cuando unas pocas lágrimas presionaron en sus ojos. Apretó sus dedos en un puño, la mano temblando. "¡Me reusó a ser débil más tiempo!" gritó, apartando su mano del espejo, luego arrojó su puño en el reflejo. Las piezas cayeron al suelo, brillando alrededor de ella y los pies de Neji. Neji vio el reflejo de Hinata romperse, y de alguna manera, pudo sentirlo. Esa chica se había ido. Ella no correría más. Ella ni siquiera daría la espalda de nuevo. Parecía que, con la ruptura de ese espejo, ella se había separado de su antiguo yo. O ella estaba comenzando.

Él habló por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. "Debes ir al hospital."

"¡Estoy bien, Neji-sama!"

"No. Debes visitar a Naruto. Acaba de salir del cuidado de Tsunade."

Hinata levantó una mano a sus ojos, limpiándolos de cualquier lágrima. Neji sintió más como si ella estuviera limpiando los restos de su infancia. "¿Es eso… lo que viniste a decirme?" preguntó en voz baja. Neji vaciló por un momento, luego levantó un poco un hombro, volviéndose a la puerta. Él habló antes de irse, sus palabras derivando de nuevo a Hinata tan bajo que ella casi pensó haberlas imaginado.

"Estabas llorando en tu sueño." Hinata sabía que se arrepentiría de la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero no podía detener las palabras de salir a borbotones.

"¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

Neji volvió su cabeza a medias, para que ella pudiera ver la parte de su cara contra la luz del pasillo. "Estabas diciendo, 'lo siento.'" Entonces desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Hinata sola en su habitación, mirando fijamente el suelo.

* * *

><p>Ella fue al hospital, como Neji había sugerido. Pero cuando llegó a la entrada, vaciló, mordiendo su labio inferior. Tendría que preguntar por su habitación. Y si estaba despierto… tendría que hablar con él. Hinata respiró hondo, luego levantó su barbilla y entró. Nadie estaba en la recepción. Imaginado que las enfermeras estaban descansando o algo así, Hinata junto sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando alrededor un poco torpe. Cinco minutos pasaron. Luego diez. Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas del vestíbulo, metiendo un pie detrás del otro y mirando por el pasillo cuando escuchó pasos. Pero nadie vino ni siquiera lo suficientemente cerca para pedir ayuda.<p>

Una media hora paso. Luego una hora. Hinata finalmente se levantó, decidiendo que esto tenía que haber sido una estúpida idea después de todo. Volviéndose hacia la salida, colocó una mano sobre la puerta cuando alguien dijo su nombre.

"¿Hinata-sama?" La Hyuuga se volvió para ver a Sai saliendo por una de las puertas del pasillo. Ella levantó una mano en señal de saludo, y, luciendo un poco sorprendido, Sai regreso el gesto. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" el chico se puso a la par con ella, y Hinata farfulló una respuesta, mirando hacia los laterales en lugar de la pared se reunió con el suelo. Sai esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara, al parecer no le ayudaría a apresurarla. Finalmente, Hinata habló.

"Quería asegurarme de que Naruto-kun estuviera bien." Ella se forzó a mirar a Sai, quien inclinó su cabeza curiosamente a un lado.

"Oh, por supuesto. Me alegra que hayas venido, de todas maneras. Quería agradecerte por salvarnos." Sai dio la espalda a Hinata, haciendo señas por el pasillo. "Sakura está en el 103, es donde yo estuve hace un momento. Ella está en coma, pero creen que estará bien en unas pocas semanas." Hinata escuchó cuidadosamente, rompiendo en un trote para alcanzar al otro ninja antes de regresar a un ritmo normal cuando ella se acercó a él. "Y Naruto está en el 159. Acaba de despertar."

Hinata murmuró algo entre líneas de 'No fue nada' Cuando Sai la mencionó salvándolos, y ahora cayó en completo silencio, su garganta seca. Ella tragó saliva, tratando de decir algo, pero Sai no esperaba nada. Él hizo una pausa repentinamente afuera de la puerta, y puso una mano en la manija. "¿Te importa si entró contigo? No lo he visto desde que salió de la cirugía." Hinata sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, luego Sai abrió la puerta. Ella se deslizó adentro después del chico, quedando ligeramente escondida detrás de él.

"¡Sai! Y… ¿Hinata? ¡Hola amigos!" el rubio estaba sentado, vendajes sobre su torso siendo cambiados. Naruto se miraba extremadamente cansado, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes, y la sonrisa en su rostro tan fuerte como siempre. Hinata se forzó a no mirar su pecho y estómago, su bronceada piel horriblemente expuesta. Naruto parecía ligeramente confundido de ver a Hinata allí, pero lo aceptó.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?" preguntó Sai, jalando una silla junto a la cama de su compañero y sentándose en ella. Había otra silla, al otro lado de la cama de Naruto, pero Hinata permaneció de pie avergonzadamente junto a la puerta, las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

"¡Estoy bien! Muy adolorido, pero sabes cómo es." La enfermera terminó con los vendajes de Naruto luego dejó la habitación. Hinata se movió a un lado para así no estar en el camino, observando la puerta cerrarse detrás de la enfermera. Cuando ella se volvió hacia Naruto y Sai, la conversación se había dirigido a un territorio incómodo. "… ¿Nos sacaste de allí? Cuando me desmaye tú y Sakura parecían estar muy mal."

Sai llevó su mirada a Hinata, quien quería decir algo para detenerlo pero sintió que las palabras murieron en su boca. "Hinata apareció justo a tiempo. Ella engañó a Itachi el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera invocar a un perro león. Ella es realmente quien nos sacó de allí."

Naruto miró con ojos entusiasmados a Hinata. "¿En serio? ¡Hinata, eso es asombroso!"

"N-no, en realidad… " Hinata sintió el calor subir en su rostro y lanzó su mirada hacia el suelo.

"¡Lo es!" Naruto bajó sus piernas al otro lado de la cama, empujándose con cuidado en sus pies. Luego estaba caminando hacia Hinata. Ella sintió su contorno agitándose. _¡No te acerques!_ Declaró en silencio. "¡Te enfrentaste con dos Akatsuki, y sobreviviste! ¡Salvaste nuestras vidas!" Él colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de ella, sonriendo.

"Yo…" Hinata trató de alejarse de Naruto, pero su espalda estaba contra la pared y la mano de él la sostuvo rápido. Sin prestar atención a su malestar, Naruto la jaló en un abrazo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y deseo poder irse and desmayarse, pero por primera vez, no lo hizo. Solo se quedó allí sintiendo que tenía una temperatura de 300 grados. Después de una eternidad, Naruto la liberó. Hinata parpadeó, viendo que Sai había jalado a Naruto.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata-sama? Luces un poco débil." Naruto miró a Sai en blanca confusión.

_¿Débil? Lo deseo._ Hinata asintió, apretando sus dedos. "E-estoy bien. Pero probablemente debo volver a casa. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, Naruto-kun." Ella chirrió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y agarrando el pomo con fuerza. "Te veré más tarde." Ella se forzó a abrir la puerta tranquilamente, luego se deslizó por el pasillo. En el momento que ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse, salió corriendo, sin detenerse hasta que llego a la mansión Hyuuga.

Neji vio a su prima corriendo por el sendero y suspiró. Al parecer, ella aún no había conquistado a su antiguo yo. Pero ella había cruzado una línea hoy, que el tanto conocía. Y sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella pudiera abandonar sus miedos completamente y enfrentar su destino.

Hinata se arrojó en su cama, y el momento en que golpeó la almohada ella estaba dormida, agradecidamente, no soñó nada.

* * *

><p>Ella se quedó dormida hasta la mañana siguiente, la cual era Domingo, normalmente su día libre. Hinata se despertó con un fuerte golpe en su puerta. "¡Arriba, Hinata!" Ella gimió en silencio, reconociendo la voz de su padre. Sentándose, frotó el lado de su cabeza. "Estoy despierta, Tousan." Regresó el llamado. Eso pareció satisfacerlo, ya que ella vio la sombra debajo del marco de su puerta moverse. Suspirando, hecho un vistazo a sus muñecas. Los moretones se habían vuelto ligeramente de un enfermizo amarillo azul, y el rose en su frente estaba haciéndose una costra. Afortunadamente, su cabeza no dolía más, aunque, cuando se vistió, podría decir que la tensión en sus muecas aún era dolorosa.<p>

Ella cepilló su cabello, haciendo otra nota mental para cortarlo pronto. Comenzó a tirarlo de su rostro, pero otro golpe en su puerta la detuvo. Al parecer, no había tiempo para eso. "Hinata-sama." La voz era un poco más suave, y se levantó, estirando los pliegues en sus ropas.

"Adelante." Dijo Hinata suavemente, juntando las manos detrás de su espalda. Neji abrió la puerta de su habitación pero no entró. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta tranquilamente, las manos en sus bolsillos. "¿Qué pasa, Neji-sama?" ella se sintió incomoda bajo su escrutinio.

"Tsunade quiere saber qué pasó. Naruto y Sakura aún están en el hospital, así que ella pidió que tú y Sai hagan el reporte."

Hinata frunció el ceño, deslizando su mirada a los zapatos de su primo. "Muy bien…" ella pasó junto a Neji, evitando su mirada mientras comenzó a ir por el pasillo. Ella no se dio cuenta que él la seguía hasta que llegó a la puerta principal. Un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando se volvió para mirar detrás de ella, sólo para encontrar a Neji justo a su lado.

"Hiashi pidió que te acompañara. Pero no me diste tiempo para decirlo antes de que corrieras de tu habitación."

Hinata sintió una punzada de locura en su estómago, y trató de ocultar su malestar con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no importara, pero Neji no estaba mirando más. Él estaba caminando a su lado, sus manos aun en sus bolsillos. Hinata mordió su labio inferior, enfocándose en no tropezar o hacer algo más vergonzoso. Para el momento que su primo había llegado a la mansión del Hokage, Sai ya estaba allí, de pie junto a la entrada.

"Hinata-sama. Neji-sama." Dijo, la voz siempre calmada. Los tres caminaron juntos el uno del otro, y el silencio cayó sobre ellos hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade.

Neji se volvió a su prima, diciendo. "Esperaré afuera, Hinata."

Hinata asintió mientras golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Inmediatamente, fue abierta por Shizune, y Sai y Hinata entraron. "Fue una misión de reconocimiento, Sai." Murmuró Tsunade, sus manos sosteniendo su frente. Miró hacia arriba, ojos cansados e irritados. "Y Sakura yace en coma, y Naruto no saldrá del hospital en días. ¿Qué pasó? Dime todo."

Una vez más, Hinata se quedó de pie torpemente junto a la puerta mientras Sai comenzó a hablar, la forma precisa en que les habían enseñado a entregar un reporte en la academia. No de 'como' o 'nosotros'. Solo los hechos. Se encontró a si misma escuchando, queriendo saber cómo se habían metido en semejante situación.

"Llegamos a la frontera del país del fuego muy bien. Patrullábamos cuidadosamente, Naruto sufrió una torcedura de tobillo menor cuando saltó desde una cascada demasiado pronto, pero Sakura lo sanó y estábamos en nuestro camino de nuevo poco después."

Hinata sonrió un poco en esa parte. Sonó como algo que Naruto haría.

"Estábamos de regreso cuando Sakura y yo sentimos dos poderosos chakras cercanos. Naruto continuó hacia adelante, cuando nos detuvimos. Luego dos shinobis envueltos en mantos saltaron en el camino frente a nosotros. Uno tenía piel azul, agallas, y afilados dientes. Yo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver si eran naturales. Tenía un gran espada con escamas por la cuchilla. Estaba envuelta en vendas, y no vi las escamas hasta más tarde. El otro era Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade levantó su cabeza de repente, los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos cayeron sobre el escritorio con un sordo 'golpe'. Ella no interrumpió, sin embargo, escuchó con avidez. Y Sai, sintiendo su intensa curiosidad, continuó.

"Reconocimos a los shinobis por sus mantos como Akatsuki, e inmediatamente tratamos de huir. Pero no llegamos lejos antes de que nos atraparan. Sakura fue inmediatamente golpeada inconsciente por Itachi, y mientras yo me volví hacia el otro, Naruto estaba atacando a Itachi."

"Naruto fue atrapado en un genjutsu de Itachi, y yo traté de atacar a Itachi, pero el otro shinobi bloqueó mi camino. Su espada tiene la habilidad de comer chakra, y volvió mi tinta inútil. Yo habría muerto, pero eso fue cuando Hinata apareció, solo después de que Naruto fue incapacitado."

Reconociendo que era su turno para hablar, Hinata avanzó hacia adelante. Tsunade, sin embargo, no era paciente como otros habían sido. Cuando Hinata trató de aclarar su garganta, Tsunade se levantó. "Solo dinos, Hinata. Si esos eran en realidad Akatsuki tenemos serios problemas."

"Yo estaba… en el bosque… y escuché un fuerte ruido. Usé mi Byakugan y vi la espada comiéndose el chakra de Sai. También vi que Naruto-kun y Sakura estaban inconscientes. Así que comencé a correr hacia ellos y-"

Tsunade cortó sus palabras. Furia grabada en su rostro. "Debes haber sentido el chakra del enemigo y conociendo que ellos estaban más allá de tu poder, ¿Por qué no seguiste el procedimiento y lo reportaste inmediatamente?"

Hinata enrojeció un poco, jugueteando con sus manos. "Yo..yo… no estaba en una misión oficial y no tenía mi radio, y sabía que para el momento en que llegara a la aldea y volviera Sai y Naruto-kun y Sakura probablemente estarían muertos."

Tsunade miro por encima del hombro a Shizune, pero desde que Hinata no podía ver el rostro de Shizune, ella no estaba segura de lo que se transmitió. Sintiéndose repentinamente a la defensiva, volvió a hablar. "¡Y no podía dejarlos morir!"

Sai la miro al lado, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras Tsunade regresaba su mirada a Hinata. "Es comprensible. Por favor continúa, Hinata."

Hinata se movió, encrespando sus dedos en puños para detenerse de hacer algún gesto más nervioso. "Salté desde mi escondite en los árboles y bloqué el camino de Itachi a Naruto-kun. Lo mire a los ojos y pareció sorprendido, por lo que dejó de caminar. Traté de hacer parecer que había muchos ANBU detrás de mí. Y en realidad no me creyeron, pero dudaron lo suficiente para dejar de atacar."

Ella dejó fuera la parte donde Itachi la había sostenido de sus muñecas, y cuando él la había reconocido como una Hyuuga. Vio a Sai mirándola con curiosidad, luego decidió que no era suficiente importante como para sacarlo a relucir, y habló otra vez, las palabras salieron apresuradas con eso. "Sai tomó una píldora de alimento, pienso, y logró invocar uno de sus perros león. Luego cargue a Sakura y Sai cargó a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea. Los Akatsuki deben haber tomado en serio mi mentira, porque no nos siguieron. Luego Kotetsu llamó por radio a un ANBU médico quien llevó a Sakura y Naruto al hospital." Ella cayó en silencio, y la habitación permaneció de esa forma por unos momentos, rotó cuando Tsunade se hundió en su silla.

"Gracias por el reporte. Tendré una asignación para ustedes la siguiente semana. Dado que Sakura estará en estado de coma en ese momento, tendré a Hinata para unirse a su equipo. Pueden irse." Sai se volvió a hacer eso, dejando sola a Hinata en la habitación con Shizune y Tsunade. Tsunade arqueó una ceja a la heredera Hyuuga. "¿Si, Hinata?"

"A… agradecería… si pudiera quedarme con mi equipo." Chirrió Hinata. "O quizás usted podría enviar a Ino-chan con ellos en su lugar. Ella tiene experiencia médica y-" la mirada en el rostro de la Hokage la detuvo en frío. "N-no importa." Susurró ella, salió apresurada de la mansión Hokage, apenas notando a Neji caminando al lado de ella.


	2. Corrompida

**N/T: **El fic será actualizado en sincronía con mis otras dos traducciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

Por _Spartanica_

**Capítulo 2 - Corrompida**

* * *

><p>Los siguientes pocos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Hinata entrenando tan duro como podía. Sus heridas lentamente se desvanecieron de sus muñecas, y se forzó a trabajar en el dolor en sus huesos. Algunas veces Neji se unía a ella, pero la mayoría de las veces ella estaba sola en el campo de entrenamiento, concentrándose en volverse más fuerte. De alguna manera pensó que ella podía desarrollar suficiente su chakra para no conseguir otra paliza de Itachi otra vez.<p>

Sabía que el sentimiento era tonto, que era imposible que ocurriera en un lapso de tiempo de pocos días, pero eso no la detuvo de tratar. En el día antes de su cumpleaños, viernes, su padre la llamó del campo de entrenamiento cuando estaba pensando en llamarlo un día.

"Vamos a tener una fiesta para ti, mañana por la noche. Esperó que estés allí, y tengas un acompañante." Hiashi miro a su hija, quien hizo todo lo posible para reunirse con su mirada. A decir verdad, ella había pensado saltarse esta fiesta. No le gustaban ese tipo de eventos, la hacían sentirse incomoda. Pero ahora no había forma de salir de ello.

¿Y un acompañante? ¿Cómo… una cita? Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. ¡No había forma de que ella pudiera hacer eso! Bueno, podía tener a Neji acompañándola. Sintiendo un inmenso alivio, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "Creo que solo tendré a Neji-sama acompañándome-"

Pero Hiashi cortó sus palabras. "Neji ya tiene a alguien con quien ir."

Hinata parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Hablando del diablo, su primo emergió desde la vuelta de la esquina, su mirada pasando de Hinata a Hiashi. Ligeramente confundido por sus miradas, dejó de caminar. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"¿Tienes una cita para mañana en la noche?" Hinata había hablado antes de que pudiera detenerse, y, para su inmensa sorpresa, ella vio un ligero tinte rozado en sus mejillas. Eso casi valió la pena de su pánico inminente.

"No tengo tiempo para hablar con Tenten fuera de las misiones así que yo…"

"¿Tenten?" Hinata se sorprendió de cómo el rostro de Neji se volvió más rojo. Él, a diferencia de ella, logró mantener su compostura incluso sonrojado.

"Sí. Tenten. ¿Es eso un problema?"

"Bueno, no, por supuesto no." Cuando Neji asintió, Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía que llegar a una respuesta para Hiashi. "Yo… encontraré un acompañante."

"Bien. Entonces no hay razón para preocuparme. Sin duda sería vergonzoso pensar que nadie valora tu compañía lo suficiente para pasar una noche en tu presencia." Hiashi se dio vuelta, dejando detrás dos primos con la piel más o menos del color de las cerezas.

Se quedaron allí en silencio por unos pocos segundos, hasta que Neji la miró al lado. "¿Vas a pedirle a alguien ir a un evento social contigo?" había algo de diversión en su voz. "¿Cómo lo lograras sin desmayarte?"

Hinata, si es posible, se sonrojó más. "L-lo haré. No es gran cosa."

Neji se rió entre dientes. "Correcto. ¿Quién va a ser entonces?"

Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, mirando sus manos. "No sé… Tal vez… uhm…" su voz se desvaneció y sonrió un poco avergonzada.

"Oh dios. No Uzumaki."

"¿Por qué no?" Hinata levantó la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos y un poco a la defensiva. "¿Qué… qué hay de malo con Naruto-kun?"

"¿Hm? No hay nada malo con _él_. Pero tus sentimientos por él son tan intensos que apenas puedes estar en la misma habitación que él. ¿Y ahora vas a pedirle que asista a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Contigo?" Neji tenía un punto, aunque Hinata no quería admitirlo. Permaneció en silencio hasta que Neji hablo otra vez. "Puedo pedírselo por ti, si quieres."

"¡No!" la respuesta de Hinata fue inmediata "Si no puedo hacerlo por mí misma, yo… no quiero que alguien más lo haga por mí."

Neji parpadeó, luego sonrió un poco. "Muy bien. Hiashi querrá saber con quién vas a ir por la noche, así que muévete."

* * *

><p>Hinata se duchó y cambió de las ropas con las que había estado entrenando, luego se dirigió hacia la casa de Naruto. Mientras caminaba, pensó sobre las posibles cosas a decir. Pero cada sugerencia era desechada como estúpida o inútil. Antes de saberlo, había llegado al apartamento del rubio, y estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Notó el periódico en la barandilla junto a la puerta, alrededor a la altura del pecho, y consideró llevárselo. Pero aun así, ella no llamó.<p>

Llamar significaría que tendría que decirle algo, de alguna forma para comenzar una conversación. O solo podría escaparse. Comenzó a levantar su mano, luego sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez podría encontrar a alguien más. Shino probablemente iría con ella. Así como Kiba. Se apartó de la puerta, luego se detuvo de nuevo.

Ella quería ir con Naruto. Ella quería que él estuviera con ella cuando cumpliera dieciséis, y tal vez incluso… tal vez ella podría conseguir su primer beso. Había sido su sueño, en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, conseguir un beso de Naruto.

Hinata se volteó hacia la puerta de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo. Como arrancando una curita. Tomó un profundo respiro, levantó su mano, y comenzó a acercarla a la puerta. Antes de que sus nudillos hicieran contacto, la puerta se abrió. En el interior, estaba Naruto usando calzoncillos, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Al parecer iba por el periódico. Probablemente lo hacía cada mañana. Probablemente sabía exactamente dónde estaba el periódico en la barandilla. Probablemente sabía que levantar su brazo paralelo al suelo y pondría su mano directamente sobre dicho periódico, y podría tomar control sobre las noticias de hoy, voltearse, volver adentro, y leerlo.

Ese razonamiento voló por la cabeza de Hinata cuando Naruto levantó su mano y la colocó directamente encima de su pecho izquierdo. Pero incluso con ese razonamiento, no podía ignorar el hecho de que Naruto-kun estaba actualmente tocándola. Justo allí, en frente de su porche. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos repentinamente cuando se hundió, pánico se estableció sobre su cara y se volvió en un color escarlata más brillante de lo que ella habría imaginado.

Naruto abrió un ojo, y pareció un poco sorprendido de ver a Hinata de pie allí. Luego sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo donde su mano aún la sostenía. "¿Hinata… chan?" Hubo un momento congelado donde su medio dormido cerebro trató de comprender lo que estaba viendo, luego Hinata dejó salir un chillido y echó la palma de su mano abierta alrededor de la cara del rubio. Conectó directamente y él giró casi cómicamente, aterrizando sobre su espalda.

Inmediatamente se volteó y salió corriendo, lanzándose en la primera esquina que pudo encontrar y se apoyó contra la pared. Respirando pesadamente, esperó a que su corazón se calmara. Está bien, tal vez ella irá a preguntarle a Kiba en su lugar. Estaba malditamente segura que /no/ iba a enfrentarse a Naruto nunca más. Moriría de vergüenza, estaba segura de ello. Finalmente, fue capaz de abrir sus ojos. La pequeña calle estaba vacía y tranquila. Lentamente, dio un paso lejos de la pared. Parte de ella quería pretender que lo que había pasado en realidad no había pasado. Pero había. Un pequeño suspiro pasó susurrando sus labios. Tanto por su ideal dulces dieciséis. Luego Hinata restó importancia a su decepción. Ella era un ninja. No necesitaba tales cosas como fantásticas fiestas o sueños. Tenía que concentrarse. Eso es todo.

Hinata se alejó atravesando Konoha hasta donde Kiba vivía con los otros miembros del clan Inuzuka. Golpeó dos veces la puerta, notando que no se sentía tan nerviosa aproximándose a la casa de Kiba como lo hizo en la de Naruto. Sus hombros se hundieron un poco. Tal vez las cosas con él no estaban destinadas a funcionar. Luego sacudió su cabeza. No, eso no podía ser posible. No iba rendirse con Naruto. Nunca. Tuvo suerte de que Kiba abrió la puerta, desde que ella no tendría de que hablar con su hermana o madre. No es que le desagradara alguna de ellas. Solo… era más fácil. Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Ella _siempre_ busca la salida fácil?

"Hola, Kiba-kun." Dijo Hinata, y su compañero de equipo sonrió un poco en saludo. Inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

"Hey, Hinata. ¿Pasa algo? Te ves rara." Hinata se sonrojó un poco, y la sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Kiba ligeramente mientras levantaba una mano nerviosamente a la parte trasera de su cuello. "Lo siento, quiero decir, sabes, pareces diferente o algo."

Hinata sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien. Solo… uhm… bueno, mi cumpleaños es mañana en la noche…" su voz se desvaneció un poco, Kiba lo tomó como una invitación para saltar en una conversación.

"¿Si? ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvidó! Tengo algo para ti, hace un tiempo. Espera, ¡iré por él!" Él comenzó a alejarse, y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara. Bueno, había tenido un buen comienzo. Kiba regreso unos minutos más tarde, sosteniendo una caja un poco dañada. "¡Ten! ¡Vamos, ábrela!" Hinata tomó la caja, parpadeando. ¿Kiba en realidad le había conseguido un regalo? ¿En realidad pensó en un regalo? Él pareció leer lo que ella estaba pensando, ya que volvió a hablar otra vez. "No es mucho, tengo este y uno para Shino al mismo tiempo, cada vez que es su cumpleaños."

"Creo que es el 23 de Enero." Dijo Hinata, deslizando un dedo debajo de la tapa de la caja de cartón y la levantó para abrirla. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de lo que vio. Algún tipo de cosa roja en un frasco, con un pequeño pincel junto a ello.

"¡Es pintura de cara!" dijo Kiba. "Del tipo que yo uso, ¿sabes? Tiene la habilidad de esconder tu esencia de tus enemigos." Claramente, él pensó que esto era un excelente regalo, apropiado para el cumpleaños número dieciséis de una chica. Pero por alguna razón, hizo reír a Hinata. Ella sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

"Gracias, Kiba-kun. Me encanta."

"Heh." Satisfecho consigo mismo, Kiba cruzó sus brazos cómodamente a través de su pecho, sonriendo ampliamente. Hubo un ladrido desde dentro de la casa, y Akamaru llegó trotando desde el pasillo, su cabeza al nivel del hombre de Kiba cuando miró a Hinata, dejando caer un hueso a sus pies, el cual pareció ser su regalo para ella. Hinata parpadeó, luego rió de nuevo y extendió la mano, rascando al gran perro entre sus orejas.

"Eso no es por lo que he venido, sin embargo, no me importaría que medieras un regalo de cumpleaños." Hinata puso la pequeña caja que contenía el regalo de Kiba (y ahora el de Akamaru) cerca de su estómago cuando habló.

"Oh, ¿no lo era? ¿Qué es entonces?"

"Bueno, Hiashi-sama quiere hacerme una fiesta, y…" Ella miró a la deriva, luego se forzó a continuar. "Quiere que lleve un acompañante. Es solo costumbre y tú no tendrías que hacer nada. Solo de pie allí, y lucir bien mientras las personas llegan, luego puedes irte. Una hora como máximo." El color rosa en su cara subió hasta pensó que ella podría estallar, pero se forzó a sonreír un poco, encogiéndose de hombros de vergüenza como había visto hacer a Neji antes.

"Ah." Kiba estuvo en silencio por unos segundos luego se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien, seguro. Mañana, ¿verdad? ¿A qué hora debo estar en tu casa?"

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, y se olvidó de lucir tranquila y serena. Él había dicho que sí. Solo así. ¿Naruto habría aceptado fácilmente también? ¡Esto no era tan malo después de todo! "Cerca de las siete, creo. Y puedes estar en casa para las ocho, si quieres." Ella le tendió un pequeño trozo de papel con la hora oficial y lo que figura. Ella tenía unos pocos en su bolsillo. Y Neji había dicho que él le daría uno a Shino por ella.

"No te preocupes. Será divertido." Kiba sonrió tranquilizadoramente, palmeando a Hinata sobre el hombro. Ella trató de no tambalearse bajo el peso del gesto amistoso, sonriendo un poco nerviosa. Algunas veces, muy raramente, deseaba que sus amigos varones recordaran que de hecho ella _no_ era varón. Pero inmediatamente desechaba ese pensamiento. Ella quería ser tratada como un igual. Nada más, nada menos.

Después de hablar con Kiba, se despidió y camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando lo hizo, pasó por la calle de Naruto. Deteniéndose, miró hacia su apartamento, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomando un largo suspiro, se volvió y comenzó a regresar hacia su puerta. No era tan difícil. Podría al menos invitarlo a la fiesta. Ella podía hacer eso. Y ella lo quería allí.

Volvió a dudar cuando llego a su puerta, colocando una mano en la fría madera. Pero Kiba había dicho que sí, se dio cuenta. Eso era lo que lo hacía tan fácil. Si él hubiera dicho no, habría sido extremadamente vergonzoso. Y si Naruto decía no… Hinata apartó su mano, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Esta era precisamente la razón por la que ella nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos. Si él no los compartía, si nunca lo hace, entonces ella… ella estará devastada.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella no podía decirle. Al menos no todavía. Ella metió la mano libre en su bolsillo, extrajo una de las invitaciones de él, con un movimiento lento deliberado. Jugueteando con el papel por un momento, ella tomó su decisión y deslizó la invitación en el buzón de Naruto, cerrando la tapa y alejándose de la puerta de Naruto. 'Muy bien, eso es todo. Él está invitado'. Ella dio la espalda a la puerta y al buzón. 'Sólo aléjate ahora. No corras'.

Se forzó a caminar a la terraza en la calle, pero justo cuando se acercaba al límite del edificio, oyó una puerta abierta, y corrió el resto del camino a casa.

* * *

><p>"¿Hinata?" ella casi había corrido cuando su padre la llamó llegando a su casa.<p>

"¡T-tousan!" Hinata se aferró a una punzada a su costado, mirando a Hiashi con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿Estás herida?"

"N-no. Yo solo pensé… correr a casa."

Hiashi arqueó una ceja, luego dejó salir una bocanada de aire, algo como un bufido, pero más digno. Déjale a un Hyuuga hacer un sonido de resoplido digno. "Lo que sea. ¿Encontraste un acompañante para mañana?"

"S… sí. Inuzuka Kiba. Mi compañero de equipo." Hinata habló entre jadeos, tratando de no respirar fuertemente frente a su padre. Ella tenía que ser fuerte.

"Inuzuka Kiba… muy bien. Y no uses tu uniforme mañana en la noche. Puedes usar tus ropas del clan." Hinata se estremeció un poco. No le gustaba usar esas ropas. Siempre la hacían sentir como que estaba incomodando a Neji, recordándole lo que él era, inevitablemente, no parte de la familia principal. "Solo hazlo, Hinata. Deja de preocuparte tanto por otros. Preocúpate por ti misma por una vez." Hiashi pasó junto a su hija, dejándola mirando el suelo con un ceño fruncido en su cara.

Luego ella levantó la mirada, suspirando. Tendría tiempo de sobra para alistarse para la fiesta de mañana, y no quería preocuparse por eso hasta entonces. Hinata se alejó de la puerta principal, y caminó de vuelta al área de entrenamiento por segunda vez ese día.

Neji observó a Hinata desaparecer cerca de una esquina, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Este chico, este Uzumaki, la estaba desgarrando. Y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Neji frunció el ceño aún más. Ella tenía que encontrar a alguien con quien ella estuviera cómoda. Tanto como a él no le gustaba admitirlo, no le gustaba verla de esta manera. Ella era amable, humilde, no como aquellos que automáticamente se creían a sí mismos superiores.

Y él no tenía que decirle, pero él la valoraba como lo haría con una hermana menor. El cielo ayude a cualquier chico que piense que es apropiado herirla.

* * *

><p>Hinata removió sus ropas del clan del cajón inferior de su armario, jalándolas y suavizado las arrugas con sus dedos. Frunció el ceño a su reflejo. Estaba la insignia de la rama principal estampada en las mangas y el dobladillo, y no había usado las ropas desde hace tanto tiempo que estaban un poco apretadas. Mordió su labio, sintiéndose incomoda.<p>

"¿Tousan?" ella se inclinó en el pasillo. "Uhm… en realidad estas no me quedan más… ¿crees que hay algunas otras ropas que pueda usar?"

Hiashi estaba de pie con algunos otros miembros del clan, repasando algunas cosas de la fiesta. Hinata tenía la distante sensación de que esto no era solo una celebración de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Había alguna seria alianza y tratando de funcionar. Ella había aprendido a no cuestionar ese tipo de cosas. "¿Qué pasa con ellas?" preguntó él. "Sal aquí para que pueda verte."

Hinata aclaró su garganta un poco avergonzada, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera en el pasillo. A la mirada impaciente de su padre, se movió totalmente a la vista. "Oh." La cara de Hiashi permaneció impasible. "Muy bien, usa un kimono. Los de tu madre se encuentran en el fondo de mi armario." Él se alejó, sin dar a Hinata tiempo para protestar o siquiera mostrar su gratitud.

"H-hai, Tousan." Dijo ella en voz baja, corriendo por el pasillo, pasó su habitación y pasó la habitación de Hanabi, hasta que ella llegó a la puerta a la que no había entrado desde que era muy joven. Sólo había pasado una vez. Tentativamente, ella había tocado la puerta de madera, medio esperando que la repeliera violentamente. Cuando nada pasó, aplicó un poco más de presión y abrió la puerta, empujándola contra la pared y entrando en la habitación de su padre.

Todo en la habitación estaba impecable, hasta el último tatami. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y el mobiliario estaba sin polvo. No era que la limpieza fuera extraña, era más la sensación que venía de la habitación. No usada, como si la emoción no hubiera tocado el lugar en… bueno, dieciséis años era probablemente cierto, ahora que Hinata se detuvo a pensar en ello.

La Hyuuga se abrió paso por el suelo tímidamente hasta el armario que su padre había indicado. Había sólo uno. Pequeño, como era el de la mayoría de los shinobi. No había mucha necesidad de montones de ropa en su profesión. Y ahora que ella estaba morando en la memoria de su madre, parecía extraño que su padre mantuviera alguna de sus ropas. Tal vez él era mucho más sentimental de lo que ella había imaginado.

No había manija en el armario, ni indicación alguna de una puerta del todo salvo la ligera línea en la pared. Ella no habría sabido que estaba allí si el armario en su habitación no estuviera construido de la misma manera. Cuidadosamente, con la misma delicadeza con la que había abierto la primera puerta, Hinata abrió el armario.

Al principio todo lo que vio fueron las ropas de su padre. Tres conjuntos de ropa shinobi, además de unos pocos atuendos del clan y algo que era más de uso formal. Hizo a un lado las ropas y vio un toque único de color. Hinata metió la mano y sacó el kimono de la percha, ligeramente confundida por el lio de seda. Lo balanceó cuidadosamente en sus brazos y se dirigió un poco avergonzada devuelta a su habitación, notando que cuando lo hizo su padre ya no estaba en el pasillo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un pie, luego trató de poner el kimono suavemente sobre la cama. Fue difícil, pero se las arregló para mantener el elaborado vestido intacto. Incluso si, no tenía idea de cómo ponérselo, nunca había usado uno en su vida.

Así que, había usado kimonos simples, cuando era más joven. Pero esto… era un espectro de increíble blanco, violeta y azul. Al menos las doce capas, de lo que ella podía ver. Y el obi era plateado, así como de una extensa longitud. Hinata mordió su labio, luego jaló cuidadosamente una de las fajas de seda, abriendo la capa superior del kimono. Le dio un pequeño suspiro. Esto iba a ser imposible, y ella no /quería/ que Neji o su padre tuvieran que venir a ayudarla. Continuó deshaciendo las fajas con deliberada lentitud hasta que no dejó ninguna. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ahora completamente perpleja.

"¿Hinata-san?" hubo un ligero golpe en su puerta y Hinata se volvió, ligeramente confundida al oír la voz femenina. Se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió, sonriendo un poco cuando vio a Tenten. La morena estaba vestida en lo que debía haber sido su atuendo formal shinobi.

"Hola Tenten-san."

"Llegue un poco temprano, y solo pensé en… decir hola." Fue un poco extraño, ya que la pareja apenas hablaba. Pero Hinata tenía la sensación de que si Neji finalmente hubiera decidido admitir que él tenía sentimientos por su compañera de equipo, probablemente se verían más la una a la otra.

"Oh, está bien." Hinata miró sobre su hombro, ligeramente preocupada. "Dime, uhm… ¿Supongo que no sabes cómo poner un kimono?"

Tenten asintió, sonriendo alentadoramente. Se acercó al kimono, y lo tomó por debajo, extrayendo el Nagajuban. "Esto va por debajo." Le dijo a Hinata. "Deja algo de espacio entre la parte posterior del Eri y tu cuello. Este es el Datejime, colócalo plano sobre tu estómago, y envuélvelo alrededor de tu espalda luego amárralo." Ella le dio la espalda mientras Hinata hacia lo que Tenten le dijo.

"Muy bien." Dijo Hinata, un poco ansiosa. Tenten ayudó a enderezar los pliegues en la espalda, luego levantó la primera capa del real kimono. Esta parte era bastante fácil, y Hinata estaba comenzando a sentirse segura cuando habían puesto totalmente la cosa y se volvió hacia la cama. El obi plateado estaba allí, luciendo inocentemente complicado. Hinata en realidad dejó salir un pequeño quejido de miedo.

"Todo está bien." Le aseguró Tenten con una pequeña risa. Ella dobló el obi a la mitad, poniéndola en la obiita luego envolviéndola en la cintura de Hinata. La Hyuuga perdió la cuenta de cómo ponerlo, había muchos dobleces y aunque Tenten trató de explicarlo mientras lo hacía, ella estaba sumergida en un lio de nombres e instrucciones. Las dos últimas piezas eran el Obiage y Obijime, los cuales eran un poco menos complicados.

Finalmente, la pareja estaba hecha. Hinata se levantó mirando su reflejo en el único espejo en su habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos. Los colores del kimono comenzaban con un profundo azul marino, luego fluía suavemente hasta el violeta, y finalmente terminaba en el más pálido morado, casi blanco. El diseño en la espalda estaba forjado en brillantes hilos negros. Era un dragón cuyas llamas se arrastraban hasta su espalda y terminaban justo por debajo del obi plateado. Ambos el Obiage y Obijime eran azul oscuro.

"¡Genial! Ahora tu cabello." Hinata miró a Tenten, los ojos aún muy abiertos pero llenos de confusión. Tenten se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia adelante. Después de unos pocos minutos, el cabello de Hinata estaba peinado hacia atrás en un elegante moño, y había una peineta con un torrente de violetas que Tenten escondió muy cuidadosamente en el moño. "Te ves hermosa." Tenten dio a la heredera un torpe abrazo. "Considera eso como mi regalo, ¿De acuerdo?"

Hinata rió un poco, luego siguió a Tenten desde su habitación. Las personas ya estaban comenzando a llegar, podía escuchar sus voces afuera en el patio. Neji asintió ligeramente a Hinata, luego ofreció su brazo a Tenten, sin sonreír. Aunque Hinata vio un rastro de algo de felicidad en sus ojos. Ella permaneció en el pasillo, luego Neji dio un leve codazo a su hombro con suavidad. "Kiba-san está hablando con Hiashi-sama. En las puertas."

Hinata sonrió un poco, asintiendo y corriendo hacia la puerta, deslizándose en el patio. Estaba mucho más atestado de gente de lo que pensó que estaría. "Hola Hinata." La heredera miró en la dirección de la voz, y vio a Shino de pie bajo un árbol, con sus brazos cruzados. Su capucha no estaba cubriendo su rostro, y había dejado sus gafas de sol en casa. Hinata dio al Aburame una pequeña ondeada de mano, y luego continuó abriéndose paso entre la multitud, de vez en cuando encontrándose con otros nativos de Konoha que ella reconoció. Y muchos que no, pero aun así era bueno hablar con ellos de todos modos. Ella era amable con todos ellos, hablando poco y sonriendo tímidamente, como sabía sería esperado. Al fin, llegó a las puertas del patio. Hiashi estaba imponente sobre Kiba, hablando en una voz baja con la que ella estaba tan familiarizada.

Hinata aceleró el paso tanto como su kimono se lo permitía. Kiba se movió ansiosamente de lado a lado, vestido formalmente pero no tanto como para que pareciera incómodo. Cuando Hinata se acercó, escuchó un fragmento de la conversación, la cual parecía ser dominada por Hiashi. "…ha pasado por mucho ya-"

"¡Tousan!" Hinata se lanzó hacia adelante, mirando intencionadamente a Hiashi, quien parpadeó en suave sorpresa, como si él nunca la hubiera visto antes. Hinata se movió un poco, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal. Pero Hiashi simplemente se alejó, sin mirar atrás. Hinata dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio de la tensión casi visiblemente elevándose de sus hombros. Kiba rió un poco, y Hinata le ofreció una media sonrisa. "Creo que terminaste ahora… sé que Hiashi-sama sólo quería asegurarse de que yo no estuviera aquí sola."

Kiba arqueó una ceja. "¿Me estás echando ya? Aw amigo. Ese debe ser algún tipo record nuevo." Antes de que Hinata pudiera corregir su error, Shino se acercó, sonriendo en esa extraña manera suya que involucraba sólo sus ojos. Kiba dejó caer un brazo en la cabeza de Hinata, y la heredera dejó salir un pequeño chillido, sonrojándose un poco. Trató de alejar al shinobi perro, pero él se rió y rodeó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, alborotando su cabello con una mano callosa. Hinata sacudió sus manos a su compañero de equipo, alejándose. Seguramente su rostro iba a estallar en llamas, estaba tan caliente. Kiba extendió una mano, sonriendo y pinchando su estómago. Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron cuando otro chillido escapó de sus labios. Ella se alejó corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de Shino. Pero había un rastro de diversión en su rostro, y con toda honestidad, Hinata estaba riendo un poco.

Con otro pequeño ruido, Hinata se echó a correr de Kiba cuando él trató de hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. Zigzagueó a través de la multitud, quienes no parecieron notar su presencia, ni la de Kiba. Eventualmente, llegaron a la puerta trasera. La pareja dejó los muros de la mansión Hyuuga, y salieron a las calles de Konoha. Hinata aceleró su paso, sorprendida de cuán bien podía en realidad moverse en el kimono. Claro, no sería práctico en una batalla. Pero correr, en zapatos normales, funcionó razonablemente. Miró sobre su hombro, atrapando la ligera vorágine de la peineta violeta cuando ella volvió la cabeza. Kiba estaba aproximándose. Con una risa ligeramente un poco más fuerte, ella aceleró su paso, lanzándose alrededor de un muro detrás de un edificio. Sin embargo, él se las arregló para seguirla, aunque ahora la distancia entre ellos no era más cercana.

Sintiendo confianza de que ella en realidad podía ser capaz de vencer a su compañero de equipo en una carrera, Hinata lanzó todo su entusiasmo en su carrera, hasta que había llegado a los campos de entrenamiento, los cercanos a la casa de Naruto. Ella se detuvo para respirar, jadeando fuertemente y apoyándose contra uno de los troncos clavados en el suelo para tiro de prácticas. Sonrió para sí misma, dándose cuenta de que había vencido a Kiba. Llevó una mano a su cabello, alisándolo hacia atrás en su lugar e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Había una ligera brisa, la cual enfrió su rostro todavía encendido, y la chica dejó salir un contenido suspiro, cerrando sus ojos.

En el momento que lo hizo, ella sabía que algo estaba mal. Kiba no le habría permitido correr en la noche. De ninguna manera. Y por otro lado, ella no fue lejos ni lo suficientemente rápida para ganarle. Justo cuando se le ocurrió que algo había salido mal, hubo una picadura fría en su garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y ella abrió su boca para gritar, sólo para encontrar una mano palmear sobre sus labios. Presa del pánico, clavó sus uñas en la mano sobre su boca, la otra mano agarrando la muñeca que sostenía el kunai en su garganta. Tiró con desesperación, queriendo partir su contacto contra su piel.

Sus esfuerzos le ganaron nada más que una risa en su oído, y el sonido le envió un escalofrió por su espalda, el cuerpo entero tensándose. "Hinata-sama." Ella nunca pensó que su nombre pudiera sonar tan maligno. ¿Y cómo había él sabido de todos modos? Inmediatamente, ese pensamiento se deslizó en la mente de Hinata. Una mirada al jefe de la familia Hyuuga y su nombre sería demasiado obvio. "No grites." Oh. Claro. No hay problema. Pero justo cuando la mano comenzó a moverse lejos de su boca y ella comenzó a hacer un sonido, el kunai picó su carne. Sintió un hilillo de sangre correr por su cuello y dio una profunda inhalación. Su captor agarró el brazo de Hinata y la giró para hacerle frente.

La oscuridad de su manto lo hacía casi invisible en la noche, incluso con las nubes rojas estampadas en la tela. Pero los ojos carmesí estaban brillando. Hinata se encontró a sí misma mirándolos, y ahora descubrió que no podía gritar si quisiera. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar fijamente esos ojos, las tres espirales girando y girando…

_Naruto-kun…_

Hinata sacudió su cabeza violentamente, apretando sus ojos contra el sharingan de Itachi. Trató de alejarse, pero el Uchiha simplemente deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, jalando su cuerpo contra el suyo, los brazos atados a sus lados y el kunai todavía en su garganta. Itachi inclinó su cabeza un poco, los ojos moviéndose sobre el kimono de Hinata, luego a la peineta violeta en su cabello. Él sabía que ella era un shinobi, la única razón por la que ella estaría usando algo como esto era por una ocasión especial. "¿Es tu cumpleaños?" las palabras brotaron de sus labios suavemente, y Hinata se maldijo por temblar. Ella podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios.

"H-hai…" su voz salió a penas como un susurró, casi inaudible. ¿Por qué estaba ella respondiendo? Este era… ¡este era uno de los hombres que iban tras Naruto! Neji le había informado durante la semana pasada. De mala gana, sí. Pero él había cedido al final y le dijo todo lo que ella quería saber. Esos hombres… esos… Akatsuki. Querían extraer el Kyuubi de Naruto, y en el proceso matarlo. Asesinarlo. Y ella estaba dejándolo sostenerla, sus labios contra los suyos. Afortunadamente, ella no lo hizo.

"Dieciséis…" de alguna manera, él había sabido. "Cumplir dieciséis años, hay un rito de un tipo de pasaje que va con ello." Los labios del Uchiha estaban acercándose a los suyos, y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe. _No,_ pensó ella salvajemente. _No, se suponía que Naruto-kun fuera mi primer beso._ Hinata se apartó tanto como pudo, y sus labios estaban simplemente rozando su mandíbula. Con un suspiró tranquilo, él giró alrededor más rápido de lo que Hinata hubiera pensado posible. Su espalda conectó duro con el tronco objetivo, y sus manos estaban de repente cubriendo sobre su cabeza, una de las manos del Akatsuki agarrándole ambas muñecas. Él llevó la punta del kunai bajo su mandíbula, deteniéndose en el lugar que sus labios habían tocado su piel. Ella sintió la sangre que ya había derramado manchando ahora su mejilla.

Sin advertencia, el Uchiha se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en su garganta, mordiendo en la herida que él ya había creado. Hinata pareció encontrar su voz y dejó salir un grito que llenó los árboles y traspasó la noche con toda la fuerza de un fuego blanco. Itachi no pareció notarlo, y ella sintió su lengua contra el corte, su sangre debía estar ahora goteando en su lengua… Hinata golpeó salvajemente con su pie, pero la forma en la que Itachi estaba de pie, ella no podía conseguir la suficiente fuerza para causar algún daño. Aunque lo sorprendió un poco, y él se alejó del corte superficial en su garganta, mirando profundamente en sus ojos con un tipo de sádica crueldad

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata no sabía por qué exhaló su nombre. Era como si el sonido de él pasando por sus labios le diera fuerza. Ella se sacudió violentamente, y para su sorpresa la presión en sus manos y contra su cuerpo desapareció. Sorprendida por su repentina ausencia, se desplomó en el suelo, tumbada en sus manos y rodillas. Escuchó un débil susurro en el viento, tan tranquilo que ella podía haberlo imaginado. _Te encontraré de nuevo…_ Ella no lo notó antes, pero había otra presencia en los alrededores. Una increíblemente familiar y cálida… No podía concentrarse en ella, sólo recordaba las frías manos en las suyas, los dientes en su garganta. Hinata se sentó, apretando sus manos en su pecho, y un pequeño sollozo se acumuló en su contorno, las lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos.

"¿Hinata? ¡Hey, estaba de camino a tu fiesta-! ¡Hey, Hinata-! ¿Hinata?" la persona se estaba acercando, y aparentemente había visto que ella estaba llorando, porque dejó caer algo y hecho a correr, hundiendo sus rodillas frente a ella. Ella sintió un par de manos agarrando sus hombros, y vio un destello de ojos azul celeste a través de la película de lágrimas que nublaban su visión. _¡Naruto-kun!_ Abrió los ojos todo el camino, y por primera vez, no se sintió avergonzada alrededor de él. Las lágrimas todavía se deslizaban de sus ojos, pero silenciosamente ahora. Algo se registró debidamente en el fondo de su mente. _'De camino a tu fiesta…' _¡Él iba a venir!

"¿Hinata, qué pasó? ¡Juró que te escuché gritar…!" La oscuridad debe haber hecho la sangre en su cuello difícil de ver, incluso contra la palidez de su piel. Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido, y sintió el deseo de sólo romperse y llorar, pero la sensación de las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros pareció mantenerla cuerda. Sus manos eran cálidas, eran reales. Reconfortantes. Itachi se había ido. Debió haberse alejado cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. O tal vez él no había estado allí. El ardor en su cuello probaba que él había estado allí.

Pero Naruto… Naruto la había escuchado, y él había venido a ayudarla. Venir a ver qué estaba mal…

Sin pensar, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y estrelló sus labios contra los de él.

No lo perdió, y su primer pensamiento fue que sus labios eran muy suaves, casi blandos. Era una extraña palabra para asociar con la situación, pero ahora era la única palabra en la que podía pensar. Sus ojos estaban apretados y sus brazos estaban cubriendo cerca de su pecho, su cuerpo entero en un ángulo hacia adelante para permitir el beso. Hinata no sabía qué la había motivado para hacerlo, bueno, técnicamente, sí. Pero ella no sabía por qué lo hizo tan repentinamente. Después de un segundo o dos, lo que estaba pareciendo hundirse. Ella se apartó frenéticamente, los ojos volando abiertos. Naruto todavía estaba allí de cuclillas, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sus ojos azules brillando con sorpresa.

"¡L-lo siento, Naruto-kun!" De acuerdo /ahora/ ella estaba avergonzada. ¡Ella sólo lo había besado! Luchando con sus pies, Hinata se alejó corriendo lejos de Naruto, cuya mirada la siguió en shock supremo. Hinata corrió más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, lanzando otro "Lo siento" sobre su hombro. Si ella pudiera salir de aquí primero, entonces tal vez podría desmayarse /lejos/ del rubio. No dejó de correr incluso cuando llegó a la casa de Ino, pero simplemente irrumpió por la puerta. Afortunadamente, la rubia kunoichi estaba sentada sola en su sala de estar.

"Oh, hey, Hinata-sama. Sé que te dije que podías venir a hablar conmigo pero es un poco tarde-" Ino se había levantado, y sus cejas se levantaron, pasando por el corte en el cuello de la heredera. "¡Hinata-sama!" ella su movió sobre sus pies, enviando su silla volando en el proceso cuando se movió hacia la otra kunoichi. "¿Qué pasó?"

"I-Ino-chan… ¿podrías curarme? ¿Y podrías conseguir una toalla o algo… para limpiar la sangre?"

"¡Bueno, sí, sí por supuesto!" Ino levantó sus manos con urgencia en el cuello de Hinata, y su piel brilló verde. Hinata sintió una curiosa calidez extendiéndose por la herida, y la más extraña sensación de su piel tejiéndose de nuevo. Después de unos pocos momentos, Ino terminó, y Hinata dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, una mano moviéndose a donde el corte había estado. Sin duda se había ido. "Ten-" Ino le tendió un paño limpio, el cual Hinata tomó aturdida y se dirigió a la cocina. Ino corrió tras ella, disparando preguntas a la espalda de Hinata. Pero la heredera prácticamente podía sentir las palabras de Ino entrando por un oído y saliendo por el otro.

La heredera se inclinó sobre el lavabo una vez que llegó a la cocina, pasando el paño bajo el grifo hasta que estaba goteando, luego comenzó a tallar su cuello. Las escamas de sangre seca cayeron de su piel en el lavabo, donde el agua aun corriendo las mojaba y corría por el desagüe en arroyos de agua roja. En realidad no había tanta sangre como ella pensó que había, y dentro de unos minutos o así ella levantó la mirada al reflejo en su ventana. La sangre se había ido, pero todavía había un poco de rozada irritación en su cuello donde había tallado. Por otro lado, su garganta estaba intacta. Hinata dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Tal vez todo estaría bien ahora-

"¡HEY! ¡HINATA!" Ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro y fue jalada para enfrentar a Ino. La cara de la rubia estaba lívida. "¿Qué diablos pasó? ¡Vienes irrumpiendo aquí sola en medio de la noche con tu cuello cortado y apenas dices una palabra!"

"Yo… yo no quiero hablar-"

"¡No! ¡Un-uh!" Ino sacudió una mano en frente de su cara, la otra mano plantada firmemente en su cadera. "¡Necesito respuestas, Hinata!" Hinata se sintió temblar otra vez. Apenas pudo mantenerlo más, pero si ella comenzaba a hablar de ello, se desmoronaría con seguridad. En ese momento, la puerta de en frente se abrió. Ahora que estaba al otro lado de ella, Hinata vio que en realidad era un poco irritante. Se sintió aliviada de ver a Kiba irrumpiendo por la puerta, Shino justo detrás de él.

Kiba se acercó y agarró los hombros de Hinata, sacudiéndola fuertemente. Hinata sintió que su cabeza se tambalea de su cuello, pero no debía haberse movido tanto ya que el rostro de Kiba nunca dejó su visión. "¡Hinata! ¡Me encontré con algún tipo de barrera de chakra, pero tú la atravesaste y cuando me di cuenta de que yo no podía, fui a buscar a Shino y cuando volvimos te escuchamos gritar y la barrera se desvaneció y luego seguimos tu esencia aquí!" dijo todo en una sola frase, de alguna manera, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el pánico. Finalmente dejó de sacudirla, y ella lo miró sin expresión, los labios un poco entreabiertos. El shock se había ido, y lentamente empezó a hundirse en lo que había pasado.

Ella lo sintió todo de nuevo. Sus manos, frías sobre su piel. El kunai contra su cuello, y sus dientes, hundiéndose en su herida. Hinata no podía dejar de revivirlo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar otra vez. Sus caderas, encajadas contra las suyas. Su sangre, goteando de su cuello y en su lengua. "Itachi… Uchiha… Itachi." Susurró, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

El silencio se reunió con sus palabras. "¿Uchiha Itachi?" Ino repitió desde algún lugar muy lejano. "¿El hermano de Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué estás…?"

"Me encontré con él en el bosque, él iba a capturar a Naruto-kun. Y luego esta noche me tendió una emboscada cuando Kiba y yo nos separamos. Él cortó mi cuello… y…" su voz se desvaneció. Ella no quería mencionar cómo él había lamido su sangre o cómo Naruto había aparecido… "¡Naruto-kun!" estalló de repente, y ahora Kiba lució preocupado por su salud mental. Pero a ella no le importó.

"¡Naruto-kun apareció, e Itachi desapareció, pero es probable que todavía este allí, tenemos que asegurarnos de que él está bien!" ella había abandonado a Naruto allí, solo. ¿Qué pasaría si el asunto había sido establecido para que Itachi pudiera capturar a Naruto? Hinata realmente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Kiba agarró su muñeca.

"Hinata, estoy seguro de que Naruto está bien. Iré a revisar, ¿de acuerdo? Ino, ven conmigo. Shino, ¿Puedes llevar a Hinata a casa?"

Ino asintió, y siguió a Kiba hacia la puerta, dejando a Shino y Hinata solos en la cocina. Hinata observó el lugar donde Kiba había estado de pie hace unos momentos, respirando con dificultad. "Vamos, Hinata." Dijo Shino suavemente.

"Ustedes… ustedes no me creen…" Hinata susurró, mirando a Shino con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él no respondió de inmediato, simplemente la miró con una impasible expresión. "Es altamente improbable que Itachi pudiera haber entrado en la aldea…" cuando los hombros de Hinata se hundieron con decepción, Shino redirigió sus palabras. "Aunque no es imposible. Y no hay razón para que tú hayas mentido sobre algo como eso." Hinata sonrió débilmente, y después de un momento, Shino reflejó el gesto. "¿Vamos a llevarte a casa entonces?" preguntó, y Hinata asintió.

"Pero uhm… realmente no quiero hablar con nadie más sobre esto. Sobre todo no con Tousan." Shino asintió con entendimiento.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero necesitas informar esto a Hokage-sama."

Hinata mordió su labio, inquieta. "D-de acuerdo… Lo haré."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Hai, lo prometo."

"Entonces no diré nada más al respecto."

* * *

><p>Hinata y Shino lograron entrar al compuesto, luego Hinata dejó a Shino atrás y caminó hacia su habitación. Subió a través de la ventana, aterrizando suavemente en su habitación. Se preguntaba cómo iba a explicar su ausencia a su padre cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien en su cama. Cuidadosamente, se acercó, tirando de las sabanas, y quedó asombrada con la persona que yacía allí con confusión. Era ella misma. "Uhm…" empujó el hombro de la chica y la falsa Hinata abrió un ojo, luego se sentó y sonrió. Hubo una pequeña bocanada de humo, luego Tenten liberó el henge.<p>

"Hey, Hinata-chan."

"¡Tenten! ¿Cómo…?"

"Cuando Kiba vino a buscar a Shino me pidió que te cubriera. Así que lo hice."

"Wow… gracias Tenten." Hinata sonrió, y la morena se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema. Me debes una sin embargo." Dijo Tenten brillantemente, y luego dejó la habitación de la manera en que Hinata había llegado. La heredera suspiro, después se cambió cuidadosamente de su kimono, era más fácil salir del vestido elaborado que entraren él. Una vez que estaba en camisón, se dejó caer en su cama. Esperando que Kiba e Ino hubieran encontrado a Naruto a salvo, recordó los labios de Naruto contra los suyos, y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor: Tiendo a desviarme cuando escribo y olvido algunas cosas, así que si notas algún tipo de contradicción previa en la historia, déjame saber por favor. Y los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, pero me esforzaré para hacerlo bien, ¿sí? Lo que sea. Renunció a todos los personajes, ya que no son míos. Reviews por favor. Me alegrarían mi día y me harían querer escribir más. n.n <strong>


	3. Llegada

**Autor: Paciencia, Sasuke estará en la historia comenzando este capítulo. Realmente no quiero apresurar las cosas, así que esperen. Él será un personaje principal muy pronto. n.n y podrá parecer como que hay hechos faltantes, pero trataré de hacer que en esto no haya tantos spoilers importantes. Si estás al día con el anime, estarás bien. (Aunque es difícil, para aquellos de ustedes quienes siguen el manga. Créanme, lo sé. X3) Lee y Reviews por favor. Yyyy estoy un poco perezosa y actualice este capítulo antes de que realmente estuviera hecho. Pero oh bueno.**

**Ese atuendo que Neji le dio está basado en una pieza de fanart. Probablemente lo conocen. **

**N/T: Bueno, antes de comenzar tengo algo que aclarar, debí haberlo hecho desde el primer capítulo, pero se me pasaba, en esta historia no hay lemon, no que yo recuerde.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

Por _Spartanica_

**Capítulo 3 - Llegada**

* * *

><p>"¡Naruto! ¡Hey Naruto!" Kiba estaba gritando mucho antes de que estuvieran dentro del alcance del oído del apartamento del rubio. Ino seguía detrás de él, apenas capaz de mantener el ritmo. El chico perro era más rápido de lo que ella pensó que era.<p>

"¡Kiba! ¡Espera!"

El shinobi canino lanzó una mirada irritante sobre su hombro, luego dejó de caminar, cruzando sus brazos con un ligero ceño en su rostro. Akamaru saltó hasta detenerse junto a él, siguiendo la mirada de su compañero de vuelta a Ino. "¡Vas demasiado lento!"

Ino rodó sus ojos, nivelándolos con los de él. "¡Bueno lo siento! ¡Pero en serio dudo que un Akatsuki entrara en la aldea y tú estás corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello!" ella se agacho, y se agarró y pinchó su costado, y se ganó otra mirada de Kiba.

"¡Eso es patético! ¿Ni siquiera hemos estado corriendo por cinco minutos y tú ya estás sin aliento?" antes de que Ino pudiera dar una rápida replica, Kiba había levantado a la kunoichi y la colgó sobre su hombro "Seremos más rápidos de esta manera."

"¡HEY!" Ino se sacudió con fuerza, pero al siguiente momento se aferró a la camisa de Kiba cuando salió corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle. Había una débil sonrisa en la cara del chico a los pequeños gritos de pánico de Ino cada vez que se movía bruscamente. Para el momento en que llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, eran sólo la diez en punto. Kiba dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio que no se dio cuenta que había estado sosteniendo una vez que sintió el chakra del rubio adentro. Puso a Ino de vuelta en el suelo, donde ella procedió a fulminarlo con la mirada. Él ignoró a la kunoichi, marchando hacia la puerta principal de Naruto. Él levantó su mano y golpeó fuertemente unas pocas veces.

Un latido de corazón más tarde hubo un fuerte ruido, seguido por un fuerte golpe. Alguien gritó, y hubo una explosión de chakra. De repente, había una nueva presencia en la habitación. Una mucho más poderosa que Naruto. Kiba miró a Ino, cuyos ojos se habían abierto enormemente, todo rastro de irritación desapareció de su rostro.

"¡Naruto!" Kiba clavó su hombro en la puerta, el cual implosionó en el apartamento, seguido poco después por los dos shinobi, quienes se detuvieron tan pronto como cursaron la habitación. Naruto estaba medio agachado en una rodilla, agarrando su estómago fuertemente con su brazo derecho. Kiba podía oler la sangre antes de que la viera, apenas fluía del brazo del chico. Su mirada se movió al otro ocupante de la habitación, un hombre alto con cabello oscuro y un manto negro decorado con nubes rojas. _Akatsuki,_ el cerebro de Kiba le dijo al instante. ¡Hinata estaba en lo cierto! Él extrajo un kunai de la bolsa en su pierna, y Akamaru se cernió a su lado derecho, los pelos de punta y mostrando los dientes.

El Akatsuki se volvió a mirar a los dos recién llegados, y fue Ino quien hizo la conexión. "¡Es Itachi! ¡Tiene que ser!" susurró a Kiba, quien aumentó la presión en el kunai. Antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, Naruto había lanzado su pie, lanzando un salvaje golpe mal calculado en el Uchiha mayor, quien se movió en su sitio tan rápido que ni siquiera Akamaru fue capaz de verlo. Agarró el puño de Naruto en una mano, luego se inclinó hacia atrás tanto que un enfermizo crujido rasgó el aire. Naruto dejó salir un grito de dolor, e Itachi movió su control, cambiando su peso en una pierna y moviendo su brazo a través del aire. Los pies de Naruto fueron arrancados del suelo, y fue arrojado y atravesó la pared de su apartamento. El chico golpeó el suelo duro, arrastrándose a lo largo de la suciedad a sus pies hasta que se detuvo contra el edificio cruzando la calle de él. Incluso entonces, su espalda golpeó tan fuerte que había una abolladura en el yeso.

"¡Naruto!" gritó de nuevo Kiba, y sin pensar, dio un salto hacia adelante antes de que Itachi pudiera seguir a Naruto a través de la pared. Ino se apresuró hacia afuera, alrededor del edificio, y al lado de Naruto. Claramente él había sido tomado por sorpresa. Lo más probable a punto de ir a dormir. Ni siquiera tenía un kunai con él. Con urgencia, levantó sus manos y se concentró en el ninjutsu médico que había aprendido. Pasó un momento, tal vez dos, mientras se concentraba tan fuertemente como podía para cerrar la herida en su estómago. Pero incluso mientras miraba, un extraño tipo de chakra rojo rodeaba la herida y el sello. Naruto dejó salir un pequeño gemido, moviéndose cuando el chakra rodeó su cuerpo. Era sorprendentemente diferente del chakra que él había poseído antes, e Ino se alejó de él, reacia de estar tan cerca de tan intenso chakra.

¿Podría ser este el chakra del nueve colas que estaba sellado dentro de Naruto? Cuando comenzó a reflexionar sobre eso, sintió un movimiento dentro de la casa de Naruto. Kiba y Akamaru habían tomado sus formas de lucha definitiva. Ino miró alrededor. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Itachi era realmente así de poderoso? Su respuesta vino en la forma de una explosión desde el apartamento. Con un grito de sorpresa, Ino se apartó, protegiendo su rostro de la explosión con sus brazos. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, ella se levantó rápidamente. "¿Kiba?" no hubo respuesta del polvo que se asentaba, y varios momentos de terror se quedó mirando los restos del edificio de apartamentos. Al fin, algo comenzó a moverse. Sintiéndose animada, Ino llamó otra vez. "¿Kiba?"

Pero al instante, sabía que algo estaba mal. La persona que emergió del polvo ciertamente no era Kiba. Además, no había ningún perro a su lado. Ino agarró su radio, y la levantó a sus labios. "¡Esta es Yamanaka Ino, estoy afuera de la residencia de Uzumaki Naruto y estamos bajo ataque por Akatsuki, probablemente Uchiha Itachi. Inuzuka Kiba se presume inconsciente, se solicita apoyo inmediato!" ella la soltó rápido, ya que Itachi se estaba acercando ahora. Pero ella no estaba segura si el mensaje había sido pasado o no. Ino dejó caer la radio cuando él estaba a cinco pasos y extrajo varios shuriken, moviéndose en frente del aun Naruto inmóvil. Itachi se detuvo. Él no había querido causar una enorme conmoción, esa era precisamente la razón de por qué Kisame no estaba con él. El hombre tiburón estaba esperando en el bosque. Vaciló por un momento, preguntándose si debería matar a la chica. Sobre todo porque ella había avisado por radio de su presencia.

"Estoy aquí por el Jinchuuriki." Dijo planamente, luego continuó hacia adelante. Si la chica se movía, entonces bien. Pero si no, él la eliminaría. Vio lo que ella estaba cerca de hacer, su perfil meramente una sombra, y suspiró. ¿Así que ella iba a tratar y pelear con él? Muy bien entonces. Él hizo un sello de mano antes de que incluso ella levantara su brazo para lanzar la shuriken, y un clon de sí mismo apareció detrás de ella, entre ella y Naruto. El clon explotó, e Itachi saltó con agilidad para evitar la explosión. Ino fue lanzada hacia adelante, su visión en erupción con pequeñas estrellas blancas cuando salió de la tierra. No fue consiente del aterrizaje, ya que el impacto fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente. Naruto fue elevado del suelo y lanzado de nuevo en el edificio detrás de él, profundizando el cráter en el cemento. Él dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, el chakra rojo se arremolinaba más rápido alrededor de él.

Itachi se movió hacia el chico en silencio, luego se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sus iris estaban completamente rojos, y las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas se habían oscurecido, sobresaliendo. "Hm." Itachi frunció muy levemente el ceño, deteniéndose. Naruto estaba de pie ahora, sus puños apretados. Este hombre… él fue el que hizo la vida de Sasuke un infierno. Y ahora, ¿él estaba detrás de él también? El chakra del Kyuubi estaba fluyendo a través de él, y luchó para mantenerlo bajo control, pero después de un momento se dio por vencido. Había tenido suficiente de la paliza que lo dejó agotado mentalmente, y se hundió en lo más recóndito de su mente, dejando al Kyuubi tener el control de su cuerpo. El chakra rojo lo rodeaba y se extendía desde su espalda formando una larga cola. Su brazo se irguió paralelo al suelo, y sus dedos temblaron, comenzando a formar un rasengan en la palma de su mano.

Itachi observó al muchacho durante unos segundos, y luego decidió que de esta manera estaba resultando demasiado problemática. Si los otros dos no hubieran aparecido, él ya habría terminado en cuestión de momentos. Decidió terminar esto ahora. La captura del Jinchuuriki sin duda valía la pena el uso de su Mangekyou. Activó su linaje sanguíneo y sintió el cambio en sus ojos. El muchacho miró los ojos de Itachi, y fue capturado al instante. Era curioso… Itachi nunca había usado el genjutsu en el kyuubi. Y aunque Naruto estaba sobre todo inmóvil en el mundo del Tsukuyomi, él fue capaz de moverse y luchar, lo cual fue más de lo que nadie más pudiera decir en semejante jutsu. Sintió una sonrisa tocar su cara, y extrajo su katana en la visión creada por el genjutsu.

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentó recta en su cama, jadeando fuertemente. "¡Naruto-kun!" respiró, luego miró hacia la puerta, donde fuertes pisadas estaban corriendo. Podía haber jurado que había observado a Naruto siendo atacado. Asumiendo que fue un sueño, trató de calmarse, luego escuchó el fragmento de una conversación afuera.<p>

"¿…Dieron su posición?"

"¡Sí, justo en el lugar de Uzumaki!"

"¿Cuál equipo va?"

"¡Hokage-sama misma y Jiraiya están en camino ahora! ¡Ella dijo que Hiashi-sama y los líderes de los otros clanes vienen también!" Las dos voces se desvanecieron, probablemente dirigiéndose por el pasillo para alertar a su padre de la situación.

Hinata movió sus piernas fuera de la cama, y se apresuró hacia su armario. Sabía que era una tontería tratar e interferir, pero se prometió que no se entrometería en el camino. Se reusó a causar inconvenientes a las personas más. Ayudaría esta vez, se aseguraría de que nadie muriera. Se vistió en menos de diez segundos y agarró su estuche de kunai en la salida, sujetándolo a su pierna. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, decidiendo que había salido por la ventana lo suficiente en las últimas semanas. Antes de que alguien pudiera verla y advertirle que se quedara atrás, había corrido hacia el patio, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Tsunade y los otros en llegar allí? Evidentemente, estaban suficientemente preocupados por la presencia de un Akatsuki para enviar a la mayoría de los ninja de élite en la aldea para pelear con uno solo. Era estúpido pensar que ella podía encargarse de Itachi por su propia cuenta, y ni siquiera tenía planeado intentarlo. Con toda honestidad ella no quería verlo nunca más. Pero si ellos no llegaban a tiempo… Y la finca Hyuuga estaba más cerca del lugar de Naruto que la mansión Hokage. Aumentó su ritmo, la adrenalina encargándose de la fatiga que sentía en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente.

Cuando dobló la esquina, supo al instante que algo horrible había pasado. El edificio de Naruto… no estaba ni siquiera /allí/. Había una pila de escombros. Y sí, esa era /su/ presencia. Junto con la de Naruto, y una que sintió vagamente familiar pero no lo suficiente para identificar el chakra. Ni siquiera pensó en usar su Byakugan, el cual se daría cuenta más tarde que fue un grave error de juicio, en su lugar simplemente corrió hacia adelante hasta que la escena entró a la vista. Ino estaba tendida de alguna forma lejos en el suelo, pero no estaba muerta. El corazón de Hinata saltó cuando vio a Naruto, yacía inconsciente con sangre en sus ropas. Y si Ino estaba allí, entonces Kiba debía estar cerca también. Orando que él no estuviera dentro de los restos de la casa, volvió su mirada hacia las dos últimas personas consientes del lugar, ahora un poco lejos de Naruto.

Uno era Itachi, un kunai arriba cerca de su pecho y manteniéndolo contra la katana de su oponente, a quien Hinata no podía ver claramente a través del polvo y la oscuridad. Ambos shinobi, ambos Uchiha, se esforzaban en presionar sus respectivas cuchillas en la garganta del otro. De repente, Itachi pareció ganar un impulso de poder y empujó al otro hacía atrás cuando las llamas negras surgieron de él. Itachi agarró el tobillo del otro y trató de lanzarlo en la tierra. Hubo una nube de humo, y el otro shinobi desapareció, dejando a Itachi sosteniendo nada más que un tronco.

Hinata levantó sus cejas cuando repentinamente reconoció al ninja con el que Itachi estaba luchando. Él se detuvo en el suelo, medio agachado, y ella reconoció su rostro cuando su cabello se movió en la luz de la luna. "¿Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p>Cuando lo soltó, Itachi observó a Naruto colapsarse en el suelo. Pero esperó un momento, asegurándose de que el chakra rojo desapareciera por completo antes de moverse hacia él. Antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar al Jinchuuriki, vio la sombra del chidori atravesar la tierra, justo antes de que en realidad estuviera allí. Irritado, pero también divertido por la persona que había llegado, saltó hacia atrás fuera del camino. El chidori explotó hacia arriba de la tierra hacia él, y él formó una serie de rápidos sellos de mano, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en alguna parte a una distancia segura cuando Sasuke bajó de los árboles.<p>

"¡Itachi!" siseó Sasuke, llevando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y extrayendo su katana. No peleó con genjutsu, al menos no esta vez, o al menos no aún. La pelea había comenzado a penas cuando Itachi se detuvo de repente, volviéndose hacia la chica que estaba en la calle. Una fría sonrisa cruzó su cara cuando miró a Hinata.

"Ah… supongo que esa es mi señal…" ronroneó. Si ella había llegado, sería sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que los refuerzos llegaran allí. Se fue en un destelló de luz, y Sasuke dejó salir un gruñido de furia, fulminando con la mirada a Hinata. Él no la saludó ni reconoció su presencia, simplemente lanzó una breve mirada a Naruto, luego se volvió y comenzó a andar de vuelta hacia los árboles.

"¡E-espera!" Hinata se lanzó hacia adelante, pero Sasuke la ignoró. Él no se perdió la mirada en el rostro de su hermano cuando él vio a Hinata, y aunque él sabía que la chica Hyuuga probablemente no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para involucrarse con su aniki, él no iba a detenerse y charlar con ella. Por otra parte, involucrarse con ella sin duda molestaría a Itachi, especialmente si la comadreja estaba interesado en ella. Sasuke rechazó la idea en el momento que surgió. Él podría ser un bastado de corazón frío, pero desde luego no era uno que cayera bajo. "¡Hey!" Hinata se echó a correr, llegando y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Sasuke. "¿No te vas a quedar?" Sasuke se volvió a mirarla sobre un hombro y la frialdad de su mirada la hizo soltarlo. "Yo… quiero decir… ¡Naruto-kun atravesó por tanto por ti! ¿No crees que se merece verte antes de que salgas corriendo otra vez?"

"No."

La respuesta fue tan aguda, tan fría, que Hinata en realidad retrocedió. Sintió un impulso muy familiar de meterse en una esquina y no decir nada más. "P-pero" comenzó a protestar, y Sasuke comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Ella no fue tras él, sólo lo observó alejarse, irritación y sorpresa floreciendo en su interior. Decidió que ahora no era el momento, y se volvió. Su primera reacción fue correr al lado de Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba vivo, y aunque el Kyuubi parecía latente en ese momento, las heridas del rubio no amenazaban su vida. Por lo tanto, luchando con sus instintos naturales, se obligó a dirigirse hacia los otros. Ino estaba viva también, lo cual dejaba a Kiba. Si él no estaba aquí afuera, entonces… Hinata se volvió hacia los restos del edificio de Naruto, y finalmente pareció recordar su Byakugan.

Activándolo con una mano, se concentró, buscando cualquier indicio de vida en los escombros. Había un ratón, y unos pocos insectos grandes… pero eso era todo. Presa del pánico, buscó más, hasta… ¡allí! Un latido de corazón, débil, pero presente. Estaba bombeando sangre a través del cuerpo de alguien a un ritmo muy lento, y cuanto más se concentraba, más podía ver. "¡Kiba!" corrió hacia adelante, tirando de las losas de cemento. Logró limpiar suficiente donde encontró la mano de Kiba, luego empujó chakra en sus manos para la fuerza y levantar más basura fuera del camino. Cuando expuso el rostro de su compañero de equipo, se dio cuenta de algo más. Akamaru… Kiba nunca iba a una pelea sin él. Así que él tenía que estar aquí. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no lo había visto con el Byakugan?

Él no podía estar… muerto. Eso no era posible. Activó el Byakugan de nuevo, y buscó más, empujando más chakra en sus ojos como podía. Podía ver insectos más pequeños ahora, y después de varios momentos, sintió al gran perro a una corta distancia. Trepando hacia él, comenzó a tirar de los restos fuera del perro. Sus manos estaban comenzando a temblar, y cuando sintió el repentino aumento de chakra, estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, y giró alrededor, con el Byakugan aún activado, sólo para ver que los refuerzos habían llegado. Tsunade y Jiraiya estaba al frente de ellos, con Kakashi justo detrás y varios otros en el grupo.

Los padres de Ino y Chouji se movieron hacia la rubia kunoichi, mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron al lado de Naruto. En el fondo Hinata esperaba que su amigo no fuera hospitalizado de nuevo. Pero él se estaba moviendo, y… sí, podía ver uno de sus ojos abriéndose, una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Él trató de sentarse, pero Tsunade lo empujó hacia abajo. "¡Por aquí!" gritó Hinata. Kakashi y Hiashi la miraron, y rápidamente movieron los restos del edificio. "Kiba está atrapado." Indicó Hinata a donde su compañero de equipo yacía bajo la gran losa de pared.

"¡Hokage-sama! ¡Él está herido!" Kakashi y Hiashi combinaron esfuerzo logrando arrancar el concreto fuera de Kiba y Akamaru, y Tsunade corrió, lanzando una leve mueca a Hinata. Pero ella no hizo ningún comentario en la presencia Hyuuga, arrodillándose junto al shinobi caído. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, y Hinata cambió su mirada a donde el padre de Ino estaba moviendo cuidadosamente a la kunoichi junto al árbol. Hinata sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Itachi había hecho todo esto… por sí mismo. Y apenas pareció afectado por todo eso.

Sintió a alguien detrás de ella, y se volvió para ver a Naruto de pie a su lado. Sintió un rubor extremo crecer en su rostro. La última vez que había visto a Naruto, ella lo había besado. Él, sin embargo, no pareció estar pensando en eso. Él estaba observando a Kiba con un ceño en su cara que rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño más profundo. Sus puños estaban apretados. "¿Qué diablos está pasando, eh? ¡Estoy harto de ese tipo!" Jiraiya lo observó, con expresión indescifrable.

"Vamos, Naruto. Puedes quedarte conmigo por un tiempo." Era evidente que Naruto no podía volver a su casa. Sin embargo el rubio se encogió de hombros ante la oferta de Jiraiya.

"¡No! ¿Por qué me persiguen tanto? ¡Estoy cansado de eso! ¡Todo lo que las personas ven es el Kyuubi, no me ven en absoluto!" la voz de Naruto aumentó de volumen y él estaba gritando ahora. Todos estaban mirándolo excepto Tsunade, quien todavía estaba concentrada curando a Kiba y Akamaru. Pero el conjunto de sus hombros sugirió que ella estaba escuchando. _Me preocupo por ti, Naruto-kun. Te veo._ Hinata quería más que nada decir esas palabras en voz alta, pero no podía. Sólo pensar en ellas la hacía sentir débil.

"Naruto, necesitas tranquilizarte. Tengo que concentrarme, y si continuas hablando tan alto, no seré capaz de salvar la vida de Kiba." La voz de Tsunade era fuerte, pero no desagradable. Naruto lucía como si fuera a comenzar a gritar otra vez, pero luego sus hombros se hundieron, y se quedó en silencio. "Todos por favor, retírense."

El grupo cumplió. Los padres de Ino y Chouji ya se habían ido, junto con Ino, y ahora Jiraiya y Naruto estaban moviéndose a una distancia respetable. Hiashi agarró el brazo de Hinata en un agarre de hierro, y la chica hizo una mueca. "Vamos a casa." Dijo fríamente, y comenzó a alejarse, pero Hinata tomó una decisión, tirando hacia atrás.

"¡E-espere! ¿Kakashi-sensei?" Hiashi estaba lo suficientemente curioso como para dejar a Hinata quedarse atrás, y frunció el ceño a Kakashi cuando el ninja enmascarado se volvió hacia ellos.

"¿Sí, Hinata?"

"Yo uhm… En el momento que llegué aquí, uhm… Uchiha Itachi, estaba… uhm…" Hinata se inquietó, sintiendo los ojos de casi todos sobre ella. Notó que Naruto no estaba mirándola, él todavía estaba furioso en silencio, pero en sus siguientes palabras él levantó la mirada bruscamente. "Él estaba peleando con Sasuke-kun."

"¿QUÉ?" No había duda /esa/ era su voz. Pero Hinata no miró a Naruto.

"Itachi se fue bastante rápido, pero Sasuke se fue justo detrás de él. Sólo… pensé que debía saber. Él está vivo. Por su propia cuenta."

Kakashi parpadeó, luego después de un momento asintió. "Gracias, Hinata. Definitivamente-"

"¿Estás segura?" Naruto se abalanzó hacia adelante y agarró los hombros de Hinata, mirando su rostro. "¿Sasuke estuvo aquí? ¿En serio?"

El rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo otra vez. Recordó hace pocas horas, apoyando, sus labios tocando los de él… No pudo aferrarse a la conciencia más, y se hundió en el suelo, cerrándose en la negritud.

* * *

><p>Hinata se despertó a mitad del día siguiente, mirando hacia su techo. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro, y sus parpados todavía se sentían terriblemente pesados. Se sentó lentamente, sintiéndose como si hubiera caído de un edificio. "¡Hinata!" Oh genial. Justo como todos quieren despertar. La voz de su padre, una voz fuerte y llena con desaprobación. "¡Levántate! ¡Tsunade quiere hablar contigo!" Hinata frotó su frente, apartando su cabello de su rostro.<p>

Llevó sus pies al borde de la cama, preparándose para ponerse de pie, cuando su puerta fue abierta de una patada. "¿Tousan?" preguntó en voz baja, la furia en el rostro de Hiashi era asombrosa.

"Y esta vez, no te metas en el camino de nadie. Podrías haber hecho que Naruto muriera la noche anterior." Él se volvió, preparándose para irse, y Hinata sintió el calor aumentar en su cara, la culpa lavada sobre ella.

Pero ella no había sido un obstáculo la noche anterior, ¿había? Ella no había ayudado realmente. Sasuke había sido el que interfirió con Itachi, y ella había tenido un poco de miedo por ambos, en cierto modo. ¿Estaba siendo un obstáculo para Sasuke? Mordió su labio, saltando sobre sus pies. "¡T-Tousan!" trató de hacer que su voz sonara firme, segura, pero el tartamudeo traicionó sus verdaderas emociones.

Hiashi se volvió para mirarla, el rostro impasible. Hinata se forzó a hablar, asustada de que su voz la fuera a abandonar. "¡Yo… Yo no fui un obstáculo! ¡Yo no estaba en el… en el camino!" trató de no mirar el rostro de su padre, y cuando se arriesgó a mirar sintió como un frío hielo se extendió por su espalda, y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"Hn." Dijo Hiashi después de un momento, comenzando a alejarse una vez más.

"¡N-no!" Salió como un chillido, y Hinata aclaró su garganta cuando Hiashi salió hacia el pasillo. Ella corrió tras él y registró a Neji en alguna parte detrás de ella. "¡No!" su voz fue fuerte esta vez, por lo cual estuvo agradecida. "¡No soy cobarde, Tousan! ¡No soy débil!" Pero Hiashi continuó caminado, lo cual de alguna manera le dio más coraje. "¡No voy a estar en el camino! ¡Voy a volverme fuerte!" él siguió andando. "¡Voy a ser fuerte!" Las últimas palabras fueron gritadas, y Hinata sintió una gran respiración de estremecimiento surgir de sus pulmones.

Jadeando, dejó caer su mirada. Hiashi solo la había… ignorado. ¿Siquiera había dicho todas esas cosas? Cuando se volvió y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su primo, sabía que había dicho todo. Se removió, sintiéndose roja de nuevo. "¿Tú… uhm… sabes dónde se supone que debo reunirme con Hokage-sama?" susurró ella. Neji asintió después de un momento.

"Probablemente en su mansión."

Bueno, Hinata había supuesto eso. Pero era bueno estar segura. "¿Y sabes /por qué/ ella quiere verme?" estaba sorprendida del repentino fuego en su voz. Ciertamente no había estado allí hace un momento. Otra sorpresa fue la respuesta de Neji, la cual vino inmediatamente esta vez.

"Probablemente para enviarte en una misión como sustituto de Sakura. Eso fue lo que Tsunade dijo la última vez, ¿cierto?" Hinata parpadeó, mirando a su primo con perplejidad. El otro Hyuuga habló de nuevo. "Yo estaba escuchando afuera de la puerta."

La heredera enderezó sus hombros, doblando sus dedos en puños para que dejaran de temblar. "De acuerdo. Entonces… entonces iré a reunirme con ella." Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz de Neji la interrumpió.

"Puedes llevar esto también."

Hinata miró de vuelta a Neji, y notó la caja debajo de su brazo izquierdo que ella no había visto antes. Era aproximadamente dos o tres pies de ancho y la misma distancia transversalmente. Confundida, se acercó a la caja, la cual Neji dejó en sus manos y luego rápidamente se alejó. "¡E-espera!" Neji, a diferencia de su padre, dejó de caminar. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños. No lo habías tomado." Él comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, y luego añadió algo por sobre su hombro que confundió a Hinata aún más. "Tenten me ayudó a encontrarlo." Neji desapareció al doblar la esquina, dejando a Hinata reflexionar sus palabras. ¿Él le había conseguido un regalo…?

Ella caminó de vuelta a su habitación, cerrando su puerta detrás de ella, y levantó la tapa de la caja. Pero su confusión sólo creció. ¿Ropa? ¿De Neji? Neji, su primo, ¿le había comprado ropa? Los pantalones eran de shinobi estándar que llegaba a sus pantorrillas, la tela teñida de negro. Cuando los sacó del camino, vio una camisa con el yin yang blanco y negro cosido.

Sosteniendo la parte superior hasta sus hombros, vio que la mitad superior era blanco, y la inferior era más o menos del mismo tono de su cabello, con un borde índigo alrededor del cuello y las mangas. Era de su talla, lo cual era la parte más impresiónate. Imaginó que fue con lo que Tenten había ayudado. Se cambió en la ropa rápidamente, haciendo una nota metal para agradecer a Neji si lo veía a su salida.

Pero no lo hizo. No vio a nadie más excepto a Hanabi, quien simplemente dio un corto asentir en conocimiento de su presencia. Pero Hinata no esperó algo más de ella, y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mansión Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Bueno, dado que es muy difícil ponerse en contacto con los autores originales de las historias, si puedo me encargaré de aclararles algunas dudas. Esto lo hago porque si esperó a que el o la autora me responda, pasaran meses y yo no quiero eso.

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** Si, Itachi parece un vampiro con esa actitud, pero tiene un motivo, no tiene que ver con lo del llamado ritual. La razón no está definida, pero a medida que lees la historia puedes llegar a una conclusión, al menos yo lo hice.


	4. Beso

**N/T: Fue una espera muy larga, pero tengo una vida que atender… Espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto.**

**Autor: Muy bien. Las cosas comienzan a cosecharse, pero los personajes también van a comenzar a desarrollarse. Lo cual quiere decir que Hinata puede llegar a ser un poco OoC, pero ella todavía está en el personaje, creo. Haré lo que pueda. Lo que sea. Lee y disfruta. Y comenta también.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

Por _Spartanica_

**Capítulo 4 – Beso**

* * *

><p>Fue como Neji había dicho. Tsunade había reunido a Hinata, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi. Kakashi se cernía en algún lugar al fondo, con Sai y Naruto a la derecha de Hinata. La Hyuuga tenía sus manos entrelazadas en la parte inferior de su espalda, y Naruto se retorcía alrededor, ansioso por moverse. Sai estaba impasible, como lo estaba Kakashi. Hinata mantuvo su mirada abajo, sin querer mirar a nadie más en la habitación, incluso cuando Tsunade comenzó a hablar. "Inuzuka Kiba se encuentra en condición crítica pero estable. Mi aprendiz aún está en coma, y Yamanaka Ino tiene una conmoción leve. Ella necesitara al menos una semana de descanso antes de regresar al servicio activo. Estos tres shinobi nivel Chuunin de la hoja han sido incapacitados por Uchiha Itachi, sin incluir a Naruto." La Hokage inclinó su cabeza a esto último, quien pareció estar escuchando realmente ahora.<p>

"Es inaceptable. Originalmente había planeado un grupo de ANBU, pero…"

"¡Pero yo quiero atrapar al baboso bastardo por mí mismo!"

Tsunade miró con exasperación a Naruto cuando interrumpió (1), luego continuó hablando por encima de su sonoridad. "Sin embargo, no quiero una confrontación directa con él si es posible. Ustedes cuatro van a patrullar. Esta es sólo una misión de vigilancia, ¿entendido?" Sus palabras iban dirigidas a todos ellos, pero era bastante evidente que ella estaba hablando sólo a Naruto, quien estaba fulminando con la mirada a la mujer rubia. "No dejaran la frontera del país del fuego bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si se separan, vuelvan a la aldea inmediatamente. Si encuentran a Hoshigaki Kisame o Itachi, indiquen por radio sus posiciones luego regresen a Konoha. ¿Son claras estas condiciones?"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar, Sai asintió. "Sí, Hokage-sama."

"Bien. Los cuatro saldrán inmediatamente, y antes de que digas algo, Hinata. Sí, eres la única que puede reemplazar a Sakura en este momento. Ino, como dije, está fuera de servicio, y ya que uno de los miembros de tu propio equipo está inconsciente, tiene mucho sentido que tú completes este equipo."

"P-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Shino?" La voz de Hinata salió medio como un chillido, y cuando vio los ojos de Tsunade temblar, cortó su voz y se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo. Sintió a Sai darle una extraña mirada, pero por otro lado no dijo nada. Naruto aún estaba frunciendo el ceño al otro lado de Sai, y Kakashi no estaba diciendo nada.

"Pueden irse. Salgan y repórtense de vuelta en cinco días si no encuentran nada." Kakashi y Sai asintieron, luego se volvieron para irse. Naruto dejó salir un suspiro exasperado antes de volverse a seguir a los otros dos. Hinata se quejó y le disparó una mirada fulminante.

"No, es… no es sobre mí estando en el equipo." Dijo Hinata, llevando sus manos alrededor en frente de ella. "Si nos… si nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun otra vez, ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Eso detuvo a Naruto en frío, y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Tsunade, su mirada celeste fiera. La expresión de Tsunade dijo a Hinata que ella deseaba poder haber dado instrucciones al grupo sobre esto sin que Naruto estuviera allí. "Sasuke es un ninja renegado de clase-S. Si es en absoluto razonable, captúrenlo y tráiganlo para la condena. Sin embargo él es extremadamente peligroso-"

"¡Qué estás diciendo!" Hinata se estremeció ante el volumen de la voz de Naruto. "¡Se supone que ataquemos a Sasuke! ¡Y luego traerlo de regreso sólo para ser arrestado!" él levantó un dedo acusador, señalando a Tsunade. "¡Sasuke es nuestro amigo, él no debería ser tratado de esa manera!"

La mirada de Tsunade se había vuelto gélida. "¿Hinata, me darías un momento a solas con Naruto por favor?" dijo con frialdad. Hinata asintió, y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo con Sai y Kakashi. Ellos la miraron con curiosidad, y en el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, los gritos estallaron de la oficina de la Hokage. Las palabras exactas eran inaudibles, pero el sentimiento general definitivamente era hostil. Aproximadamente cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió, causando que Hinata saltara. Los tres en el pasillo miraron a Naruto cuando salió furioso. Tsunade cerró la puerta detrás de él, y por un momento hubo un periodo de silencio incómodo. Hinata no estaba segura, pero pensó ver un poco de rojo en los ojos de Naruto. Su corazón se quedó corriendo cuando él volvió su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Y qué fue eso? ¡De verdad nos odias tanto que no quieres estar en el mismo equipo que nosotros!" él estaba a menos de dos pies de distancia, y aunque él no estaba gritando, había una cierta furia en su voz que hizo que el fuego en las mejillas de Hinata brillara aún más. Hace una semana, ella habría estado encantada de estar en el equipo de Naruto. Y en algún nivel, todavía lo estaba. Pero ella lo había besado. Y ahora estar en la misma habitación que él hacia las cosas muy vergonzosas para ella. La cosa que le molestaba más era que Naruto ni siquiera pareció recordarlo. Tal vez no había ocurrido en absoluto.

"No, no es eso, Naruto-kun. Yo sólo… no creo que yo sea adecuada para esta misión…"

"¡SI! ¡Por qué diablos no! ¡Preferirías estar en coma como Sakura!"

"Naruto, es suficiente." Kakashi frunció el ceño al rubio, mientras Hinata sintió la culpa levantarse en su pecho. Ella dejó caer su mirada, retrocediendo un paso del grupo y mirando deliberadamente hacia el suelo como si eso de alguna manera la hiciera invisible. El silencio que siguió fue peor que el anterior, y finalmente Hinata movió sus ojos hacia arriba a Naruto. El violeta se reunió con el cerúleo, y Naruto suspiró.

"Hey, lo siento…" dijo él en voz baja, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Yo sólo… me pongo un poco molesto al hablar de Sasuke, ¿sabes?"

Hinata asintió, pero el enrojecimiento en su cara no se alejó. "Muy bien entonces, vamos a seguir adelante." Kakashi agarró el brazo de Naruto y lo jaló por el pasillo. Hinata no siguió de inmediato. No hasta que Sai le dio un codazo en el hombro. Él preguntó si ella estaba bien, y ella asintió de nuevo, luego siguieron tras Kakashi y Naruto. Sai se detuvo un momento y luego siguió detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Hinata había comenzado a usar el nuevo atuendo que Neji le había conseguido, y había llevado su protector de frente donde pertenecía, a través de su frente. También lo puso para mantener su cabello fuera de sus ojos. Como era de esperarse, nadie notó este cambio, aunque ella pensó que tal vez Neji le había dado un vistazo de reconocimiento asentir la primera vez que él lo vio.<p>

El primer día de vigilancia pasó sin grandes emociones. Con dificultad una sola palabra fue dicha, y el grupo se había establecido en una espiral centranda alrededor de Konoha y dirigiéndose hacia la frontera. Ocasionalmente, Kakashi pedía a Hinata que usara su Byakugan para buscar hacia adelante, lo cual ella siempre hacia. Cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte al final del primer día, Kakashi llamó a un alto. "Yo puedo tomar el primer turno, luego Sai, luego Naruto, después Hinata." El grupo estuvo de acuerdo. Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo justo donde había estado y se quedó dormido en pocos segundos. Sai se sentó contra un árbol e hizo lo mismo, mientras que Kakashi encontró un lugar cerca del borde del pequeño claro. Era una noche clara, así que no tenían que levantar una tienda de campaña.

"¿Uhm, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata se acercó al jounin desde un lado así que ella no lo alarmaría, aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de que probablemente ni siquiera habría sido posible tomar por sorpresa al shinobi mayor. Él se volteó para mirarla. "Por lo general entrenó por la noche… pero no quiero despertar a nadie más, así que uhm…"

Kakashi se encogió un poco de hombros. "Entonces tendré a Naruto buscandote cuando sea la hora de tu turno para vigilar."

Instantáneamente, Hinata comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no quería estar sola con Naruto por ningún segundo. "¡N-no, está bien! Yo sólo, uhm…"

"No va a ser un problema. Y no puedes entrenar por tu propia cuenta toda la noche, no en este tipo de misión. Adelante." Kakashi se dio la vuelta, y Hinata sintió como si hubiera cometido un grave error, aunque no podía señalar exactamente por qué. Se alejó del ANBU y fue a través de los árboles, sin embargo se quedó dentro del rango de chakra, por lo que todavía podía sentir a los otros.

Una vez, ella se había desnudado y moldeó chakra en una cascada. Naruto la había visto, y ella había corrido. Entonces al siguiente día, él le había dicho a Kiba sobre ello. Hinata en verdad no quería que pasara de nuevo. Aunque, en algún nivel, quería. Hinata parpadeó, deteniendo sus pasos, cuando la idea se le ocurrió. ¿Ella _quería_ que Naruto se la comiera con los ojos de nuevo?

El rostro de la heredera se ruborizó ante el pensamiento, como si alguien más estuviera observando y pudiera ver lo que ella quería. ¡Pero ella no quería eso! No, no. Hinata tenía dieciséis años. Ella no podría estar pensando en… _eso_. Sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar algo que había escuchado de algunas chicas fuera de la tienda de flores diciendo una vez. "Los adolescentes son extremadamente fértiles." El rubor en el rostro de Hinata se intensificó y ella miró alrededor como si le preocupara que alguien pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó a un lugar donde los árboles eran poco densos, comenzó a concentrar su chakra pero se detuvo al instante. El recuerdo de la última vez que ella había estado sola vino corriendo de vuelta y se volvió corriendo de vuelta al campamento tan rápido como pudo.

Su pie resbaló en la tierra suelta, y cayó al suelo, duro, en una manera que la hizo sentir en nada un shinobi. Se levantó sobre sus pies, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas, y echó su mirada alrededor del claro. Cada sombra, cada movimiento de hoja, parecía una amenaza. El pánico llenó su pecho y miró alrededor frenéticamente, retrocediendo hasta que sus hombros conectaron con algo. Dejó salir un pequeño grito y giró alrededor, un chakra empapó su mano conduciéndola directo en el tronco del árbol que la había atacado tan rudamente. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos y miró a su mano, su muñeca incrustada en la corteza. Torciendo su mano libre, se obligó a calmarse.

'Tu Byakugan, idiota'. Se dijo a sí misma, y activó el linaje sanguíneo, entonces recorrió el claro otra vez. Estaba vacío salvo por algunas ardillas y un insecto o dos. Hinata desactivó el Byakugan y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio justo cuando la maleza detrás de ella se movió. La heredera se había desestabilizado hasta el punto donde estaba ridículamente nerviosa. Meció su puño alrededor hacía la fuente del sonido, luego se detuvo cuando vio el destello de los ojos cerúleo. "¡Naruto!"

Ella dejó su mano caer de vuelta a su lado, y el rubio parpadeó. "Hey, Hinata. ¿Acabo de escucharte gritar?"

Hinata juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, y por algún motivo, ningún rubor se deslizó en su rostro. "Uhm… Si… Yo e-estaba… un poco asustada." Desafortunadamente, la tartamudez no se había ido. Oh bueno. Gana algo, pierde algo.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Maldita sea. Hinata sintió sus mejillas volverse rojas. Por lo tanto para no sonrojarse… "¡N-no lo hice a propósito…!"

"Oh, de acuerdo." Naruto cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo un poco. "Kakashi-sensei dijo que estabas entrenando aquí y yo no podía dormir así que pensé en unirme a ti."

Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron un poco. Naruto realmente estaba actuando como si el beso nunca hubiera pasado. Internamente, ella frunció el ceño. Tal vez _no había_ pasado. Tal vez ella había corrido o se desmayó o algo. Ciertamente no habría sido la primera vez…

"¿Hey, Hinata?" Naruto interrumpió su monólogo interior, y la Hyuuga parpadeo, mirando al rubio. Aparentemente ella había estado en silencio por un rato. "Digo, si prefieres entrenar sola, eso es genial." Naruto parecía estar retorciéndose más que Hinata. Fue claro que él, personalmente, no era un gran admirador de entrenar por su cuenta.

"¡Oh, n-no! ¡No me importa!" Hinata ofreció una media sonrisa, y Naruto sonrió en respuesta y luego sacó unos pocos kunai. Las cejas de Hinata se levantaron con sorpresa y activó su Byakugan rápidamente, saltando hacia atrás y lanzándose a un lado para evitar los cuchillos cuando Naruto los lanzó. El rubio sonrió un poco y saltó hacia adelante, lanzando un golpe hacia la heredera, el cual ella fue capaz de ver venir y bloquearlo con una mano. Pasó tan rápido que ella ni siquiera pensó en ello hasta que lanzó un puñetazo de los suyos.

Los reflejos de Naruto eran lo suficientemente buenos por lo que fue capaz de atrapar su mano, y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, el otro brazo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y jaló su cuerpo contra el suyo. "¡Naruto-kun!" el rubio estaba sonriendo ahora, y se inclinó tocando su oreja con sus labios.

"He estado pensando en nuestro beso desde que ocurrió… Y he estado preguntándome cuando me besaras de nuevo." Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron y sonrió un poco.

"¿En serio?" su voz era sin aliento mientras Naruto se movió, jalándola más cerca.

"En serio. Pero supongo que tendré que hacer el primer movimiento esta vez." Él estaba inclinándose de nuevo y esta vez sus labios estaban rozando los suyos. Sus manos vagaban sobre su cuerpo y ella estaba absorta en su esencia, y nada en el mundo entero importaba excepto acercase más al rubio…

De repente, todo terminó.

Hinata estaba mirando fijamente el cielo llenó de estrellas, el suelo sobre su espalda y sola. "¿Naruto-kun…?" murmuró sentándose. Había suciedad en su cabello y sobre sus ropas, y su tobillo le dolía sordamente. Se había golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente cuando cayó. Grandioso. Que digno. Afortunadamente, parecía no haber nadie alrededor, y su tobillo definitivamente no estaba roto. De hecho, podía levantarse sin ningún problema. Suspirando con alivio, miró alrededor.

Naruto no estaba allí. Nadie estaba allí excepto ella. Hinata se hundió de vuelta en el suelo, llevando sus piernas hacia su pecho y descansó su barbilla en sus rodillas. ¿Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su búsqueda de Naruto…? Ella… ella lo amaba. Más que a nada. Él podía inspirarla cuando nadie más podía o haría. Y Naruto no iba a renunciar a Sakura. Ciertamente tenía la determinación de seguir adelante. Pero entonces de nuevo, si él no iba a renunciar a Sakura, ella probablemente estaba siendo tonta en continuar con esos sentimientos. Hinata mordió su labio inferior. Tuvo la repentina clara sensación, de que nada iba a siquiera pasar. Él nunca la miraría de la misma manera en que miraba a Sakura.

Pero Hinata nunca había, y nunca querría a alguien más. Él era todo para ella. La heredera sintió una opresión en su garganta y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, cerrando un puño en el suelo a su lado. ¿Era porque Sakura era mucho más poderosa que ella…? Hinata negó con su cabeza con urgencia. Ella no podía dudar de sí misma. O sus sentimientos. Ella amaba a Naruto. Lo hacía. Y nada iba a detener eso. La heredera se levantó, sacudiéndose y enjugando la humedad en sus mejillas – se negó a creer que eran lágrimas – con el dorso de su mano. Rápidamente, partió en la dirección de su campamento de nuevo, sin poner mucha atención hacia donde iba. Después de unos momentos, se detuvo.

Los otros chakras estaban en la dirección opuesta a la que ella se dirigía. Hinata se sonrojó, incluso aunque no había nadie para verla. E incluso si lo hubiera, no había forma de que esa persona supiera que ella había cometido otro tonto error. Se enderezó, y justo cuando estaba cerca de activar su byakugan para encontrar su camino de regreso sin más errores, sintió a alguien en los árboles detrás de ella. La última vez que ella había estado sola en la noche, Itachi había aparecido. Y ellos estaban en una misión para tratar de encontrarlo. Era muy posible que él apareciera.

Hinata se forzó lo suficiente para activar su Byakugan, aunque su cuerpo entero estaba temblando con miedo. Si era Itachi… podía llamar a los otros y ellos estarían pronto allí. Pero lo suficientemente pronto… de eso no estaba segura. En el momento en que sintió sus ojos tensarse cuando el chakra comenzó a fluir a través de ellos, una shuriken vino volando desde los árboles. Ella saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitarla, pero perdió su concentración. El chakra se desvaneció de su sangre y miró alrededor salvajemente. Dudo de que ella sería capaz de concentrarse de nuevo. "¿Quién está allí?" trató de hacer que su voz sonara segura, y pensó que tuvo bastante éxito.

No hubo respuesta. Hinata sintió una pizca de alivio, ya que si hubiera sido Itachi, probablemente se habría revelado a sí mismo. Pero definitivamente todavía había alguien allí. Alguien que no quería que ella los viera. Ella tomó una decisión y abrió su boca para llamar a los otros, a pesar de que eso la hizo sentir incompetente. "¡Kakashi-sensei!" antes de que en realidad las palabras dejaran su garganta, percibió un débil movimiento en los árboles, luego una abrumadora sensación de opresión golpeó la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella cayó hacia el suelo, inmóvil, y se dio cuenta un momento más tarde de que había alguien sujetándola allí.

Alcanzó a ver el brillo del sharingan rojo antes de que su agresor tratara de jalar su protector de frente sobre sus ojos. El terror brotó de la nada. Tenía que ser Itachi. Él la había encontrado, y ella no había logrado llamar a los otros. Liberó su hombro, lanzando su antebrazo en el pecho del otro. Pero debía haber visto el movimiento, porque su brazo no conecto tan sólidamente como le hubiera gustado.

Abrió su boca para gritar de nuevo, pero de repente había una mano sobre sus labios. Hinata movió sus caderas, tratando de conseguir siquiera igualdad en la tierra, y levantó su mano libre, escarbando en su protector de frente para removerlo. Su oponente agarró su muñeca rápidamente, y luchó contra ella sobre su estómago, esa mano clavada detrás de su espalda.

Hinata pateó al azar, y un leve gruñido por encima de su cabeza junto con la sensación de su pie golpeando algo le hizo saber que había hecho contacto con el tobillo de otro. Fue suficiente distracción para que ella tuviera ambos pies debajo de ella. La heredera sintió una de las manos del ninja enemigo en la parte trasera de su cuello, buscando el nervio que la dejaría inconsciente. Sólo que él no podía encontrarlo debido a que ella se estaba moviendo demasiado. Con desesperación, empujó una cantidad innecesaria de chakra en sus pies y saltó lejos de su atacante. El movimiento la envió volando en el aire a unos buenos tres pies y golpeó el suelo duro, no siendo capaz de aterrizar correctamente. Logró levantarse sobre sus rodillas, luego sobre sus pies.

Rápidamente, arrancó el protector de frente de sus ojos, incluso aunque sabía que la persona que estaba cerca de enfrentar era Itachi. Antes de que recuperara su vista, ella ya había comenzado a gritar a los otros. Pero la súplica murió en su garganta. Era un Uchiha el que enfrentaba, pero no era Itachi. "S… Sasuke-kun…" El muchacho estaba de pie, y ahora la miraba uniformemente. "¿Por qué estabas… por qué me atacaste?" las palabras de Tsunade volvieron a ella, pero vaciló. No quería lastimarlo, incluso si él había intentado lastimarla.

"No quiero que le digas a nadie que estuve aquí. Si lo haces, te mataré." No era una vana amenaza, pero Hinata se sintió un poco enojada. Él sólo iba a marcharse de nuevo, y ella no estaba realmente de acuerdo con eso. Yéndose había causado una intensa infelicidad a Naruto, y aquí estaba él, a menos de una milla de distancia, pero él ni siquiera iba a decirle por qué.

"No." Hinata se lanzó hacia adelante, bloqueando su camino. La mirada en sus ojos que la había paralizado antes no fue suficientemente intimidante esta vez, no con el pensamiento de Naruto fresco en su mente. "¡Yo… tengo ordenes de Tsunade para aprehenderte! ¡Y no puedo dejarte ir!" Ella luchó duro para mantener su voz nivelada, pero no pudo evitar la ansiedad en sus ojos.

Sasuke la miró, tratando de hacer lo que había en su último encuentro y hacerla retroceder. Pero ella no lo hizo. Hinata se negó a moverse. Finalmente, justo cuando la Hyuuga pensó que Sasuke la atacaría de nuevo, el Uchiha hablo. "No puedo permitir que nadie sepa que estoy aquí en caso de que vuelva Itachi. Sé que él esta tras Naruto, entonces si me quedo cerca de Naruto, entonces estoy destinado a encontrarme con Itachi eventualmente."

Ella no esperaba esa información, pero la agradecía de todos modos. "Oh." El silencio cayó, y Sasuke no esperó a que se estirara. En su lugar, avanzó alrededor de la heredera, con la intención de irse. "Entonces ¿por qué no me matas? ¡Ellos asumirían que fue Itachi y no tendrías que ir tras él y podrías volver a Konoha y vivir con Sakura y Naruto de nuevo!"

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. "¿Por qué te importa tanto? Es evidente que tienes algo por Naruto, pero ¿honestamente renuncias a tu vida sólo para que él pueda ser feliz?" él se volvió, mirando sobre su hombro. "Eso es una tontería."

Sus palabras cortaron directo a través de ella, y la afectaron profundamente simplemente porque sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. "Haría cualquier cosa por él." Susurró, y levantó la mirada, mirándolo con fiereza al igual que él la había mirado hace unos pocos segundos. "¡Y tú eres su mejor amigo! ¡Tienes que volver! ¿Y qué hay de Sakura? ¡No te importa ella también!"

Era posible que nadie siquiera había hablado a Sasuke de esta manera, porque había un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos que Hinata podría no haber notado si ella no hubiera crecido con cada emoción analizada. "¡Estás siendo estúpido!" Ella no pensó que tal insulto infantil lo afectaría, pero él gruñó un poco.

"Tch." Una vez más, él se dio la vuelta, pero Hinata estaba experimentando una descarga de adrenalina y se sintió menos tímida de lo que nunca había. Alargó la mano y la espalda de la camisa de Sasuke. "¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? No me conoces. Aléjate." Él la empujó hacia atrás, y Hinata, todavía presa del extraño valor, agarró su brazo con ambas manos y cambió su postura, lanzándolo por encima de su hombro. Al instante, ella comenzó a formar sellos.

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke giró y cayó de pie, lanzando un puñetazo al centro de la espalda de Hinata. La heredera desapareció, y el puño de Sasuke conectó con un tronco. Hinata reapareció a un pie más o menos de distancia, y lanzó un kunai al Uchiha. Pero de repente Sasuke estaba directamente frente a ella y su mano estaba sobre su boca. "Soy el único que puede matarlo." Gruñó, mirándola hacia abajo. Estaban tan cerca que Hinata podía ver cada una de sus pestañas. Uno de sus brazos estaba horizontal a través de su estómago, y la otra estaba colgando a su lado. Su anterior timidez había regresado corriendo. "Si realmente te importa Naruto, si realmente lo quieres vivo, déjame matar a mi hermano mayor, y no te metas en mi camino."

Hinata lo miró hacia arriba, esperando que él desapareciera o huyera. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se reunió con su mirada. Había una extraña emoción en sus ojos que ella no reconoció y era lo suficientemente intrigante para impedir que apartara la mirada. Cada uno mantuvo sus respectivas posiciones, aunque el rostro de Hinata estaba volviéndose de manera constante más rojo a cada segundo. Pero ella no se sintió desmayarse. Ella era consciente del calor en sus mejillas, sin inhibición por ello.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco para que sus miradas estuvieran al mismo nivel, y los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron un poco, preguntándose si debería alejarse. El salvaje pensamiento entró en su mente de que él iba a besarla, pero en su lugar, él habló. "Nunca me agradaste. Parecías un poco extraña." Hinata enrojeció plenamente ahora, sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que había antes, pero también un poco irritada. Parecía que él estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero ella sintió un chakra aproximándose, y aparentemente él también.

"¿Hinata?" De repente, Sasuke se había ido, y Hinata estaba de pie sola en el bosque. Ella parpadeó, y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto emerger.

"¿N-Naruto-kun?" se preguntó si estaba despierta esta vez.

"Si, por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy roja."

"Estoy bien…" dijo rápidamente Hinata, un poco inquieta. _No quiero que le digas a nadie que estuve aquí…_ Hinata decidió que no le diría a Naruto. No le dolería a nadie si no sabían. "Tomaré el s-siguiente turno…" ella había vuelto a la normalidad, al parecer, y al pasar junto a Naruto, sintió el familiar barrido en su estómago. Pero de alguna manera… no fue tan fuerte como lo había sido la última vez. Ella tenía un propósito. Protegería a Naruto, sin importar lo que tomara.

A pesar del hecho de que sus gestos se habían vuelto normales, todavía sentía ese extraño valor que parecía venir – ahora que pensaba en ello – de la aparición de Sasuke. "Naruto… tú… ¿recuerdas esa noche hace unos días?" preguntó rápidamente. Se forzó a continuar, incluso aunque no podía forzarse a mirarlo. "Cuando yo… cuando yo… uhm…" Aparentemente, él no iba a ayudarla a llegar allí. "¿Cuando te b-besé?"

Él estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo que ella se sintió obligada a levantar la mirada. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Naruto estaba de pie allí con una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, parecía incómodo. "Si, lo recuerdo. Imaginé… que probablemente estabas asustada o algo así, ¿verdad?" él ofreció una sonrisa, riendo un poco.

Hinata sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón, pero rápidamente sonrió. "Cierto. Yo sólo…" Sin pensar, ella formó las palabras y las mentiras para defender su orgullo y sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Como has dicho, sólo estaba asustada y no estaba pensando correctamente. No… no significó nada." Ella vio sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto, y tal vez incluso algo más, pero ella no quería quedarse para averiguarlo. En su lugar, se obligó a alejarse.

Sus piernas sintieron adormecer cuando volvió hacia el campamento, esta vez en la dirección correcta. Podía sentir la mirada de confusión de Naruto perforando en su espalda, pero mantuvo sus ojos en frente. _'No te atrevas a llorar,'_ se dijo a sí misma. _'Ni siquiera un poco.'_ Levantó su barbilla un poco al llegar al campamento de nuevo, sentándose contra un árbol para observar.

Activó su Byakugan y se apoyó de vuelta contra un árbol, de nuevo sin mirar deliberadamente a Naruto cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde. Pensó que tal vez él había querido hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ella ni siquiera miró en su dirección. La kunoichi se inquietó hasta que obviamente los demás se habían ido a descansar por la noche. Con un suspiro tranquilo, Hinata se relajó en su turno, concentrándose en no caer dormida. Miró hacia el bosque, manteniendo su concentración amplia y aguda al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, la noche rompió en el amanecer. Justo cuando Hinata pensó en despertar a Kakashi, el jounin se sentó.

"¿Ves algo?" preguntó a Hinata cuando dio un codazo a Sai, quien también estaba despertando. Sai a su vez se movió para despertar a Naruto, al cual le llevó un poco más.

Hinata dudó por sólo un momento. "No, nada." Ella no estaba muy segura de por qué estaba protegiendo a Sasuke. Pero él tenía un punto. Si Naruto sabía que él estaba en algún lugar cercano, inmediatamente iría tras de él y haría un gran revuelo por ello. Lo más probable es que Itachi permaneciera lejos. Aunque… en realidad no le importaba eso. Estaría perfectamente feliz si no tuviera que ver a Itachi de nuevo. Incluso si eso significa que Sasuke no obtendría su venganza. "En realidad, Kakashi-sensei…" todos estaban empacando, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a Kakashi, porque Sai todavía estaba tratando de despertar a Naruto. Pero ahora Kakashi se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar con curiosidad a Hinata. "Yo uhm… yo…" Kakashi frunció un poco el ceño cuando Hinata tartamudeó, sin embargo la expresión era apenas visible.

La kunoichi miró más allá de Kakashi en los árboles, y vio de nuevo la mirada en los ojos de Sasuke. Él había confiado en ella, eso es lo que era. Él estaba confiando que ella lo ayudaría. ¿Y lo haría? ¿Siquiera se preocupaba por cuál Uchiha vivía o moría? No estaba segura. Pero estaba segura de que, dada la oportunidad, Itachi mataría a Naruto. Sasuke no. No en la misma capacidad, de todos modos. "No importa." Kakashi le dio una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y fue a ayudar a Sai en despertar a Naruto. Hinata se dio la vuelta, mordiendo su labio inferior. No sería malo tener a otra persona cerca que quería matar a Itachi, incluso si esa persona era un ninja renegado de clase-S.

* * *

><p>El grupo partió de nuevo, moviéndose alrededor de la frontera del país del fuego en un perímetro seguro. Una vez, se cruzaron con otro grupo ANBU, pero después de que Kakashi habló con ellos, se fueron por caminos separados. Kakashi estaba en el frente de su formación, con Hinata justo detrás de él, luego Naruto, luego Sai en la retaguardia. A menudo, Kakashi tendría a Hinata explorando por delante, si no su Sharingan era activado, mirando hacia adelante por cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino, era la forma en que evitaban un enfrentamiento con su propio ANBU.<p>

Las noches siguieron el mismo procedimiento, con los turnos moviéndose jamás alternándose. Ocasionalmente, una forma de vida salvaje aparecía, y una vez Hinata juró sentir a Sasuke, pero la presencia desapareció en el momento que trató de concentrarse en él. No había nada que rompiera la monotonía de la misión, y Naruto claramente estaba deseando que algo pasara. Pero lograba mantenerse bajo control. Sai expresó una opinión a Hinata en voz baja mientras Kakashi estaba explorando los árboles y Naruto de pie por allí, inquieto. "Creo que Tsunade le dijo que si hacia algo imprudente él no estaría más en ninguna misión por encima del rango-D."

Hinata parpadeó, luego sonrió un poco. Eso sonaba como una forma infalible para asegurarse de que Naruto se comportara. Desafortunadamente, después de que una semana había pasado, ella también comenzó a ponerse un poco aburrida. Pero también había una parte de ella que disfrutaba de este tipo de cosas. Nunca salía a entrenar de nuevo en las noches, y se preguntó por qué había sido tan estúpida como para tratar esa primera vez. Así que se sintió segura por la mayor parte, excepto cuando ella había tenido que vigilar sola en la noche.

Finalmente, el grupo había dado vuelta a la frontera del país del fuego en un lapso de tiempo de ocho días. Se aproximaron a Konoha desde la frontera, y Hinata pensó que sintió algo cayendo lejos cuando se acercaron, pero no vio nada. De repente, se preguntó si había sido Sasuke. Y si lo era, ¿había él estado siguiéndolos todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo los otros no lo habían notado? Especialmente Kakashi, quien tenía un sharingan… no tenía sentido. Tal vez ella se estaba volviendo loca.

El grupo se abrió camino hacia la mansión Hokage, Naruto arrastrando sus pies un poco. Pero para el momento en que estaban dando su informe no-completo a Tsunade, él estaba de vuelta a su enérgico yo.

"¿Así que no viste nada? ¿Ninguna señal de chakra inusual o guardias de patrulla muertos?" Tsunade parecía un poco decepcionada, y Kakashi asintió en silencio. Con un suspiro, Tsunade se levantó. "Los enviaré a los cuatro de nuevo, mañana en la noche. Esta vez, no informen hasta que hayan encontrado algo de interés." Ella se movió hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para ellos. "Mientras tanto, sugiero que descansen un poco." Los cuatro salieron por la puerta la cual era claramente su despido, y comenzaron a ir por caminos separados, cuando Tsunade llamó a Hinata. "¿Estás segura de que no viste nada, Hinata?"

Hinata se alejó de Naruto, abriéndose camino hacia el hospital. "¿La habitación de Kiba Inuzuka?" repitió la enfermera detrás de la recepción, corriendo sus dedos bajo una larga lista de nombres. Hinata asintió en silencio hasta que la enfermera le dio el número de la habitación, y Hinata se abrió paso por el suelo de linóleo cubierto, los pasos hacían eco y sus sandalias chillaban un poco en el suelo pulido. Las puertas pasaban, y Hinata comenzó a contar, siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera y poniendo atención a los números de habitación. Finalmente, llegó a la que la enfermera había especificado. Algo la hizo dudar antes de ir directamente a la habitación. Normalmente sólo habría entrado.

Pero hoy, se detuvo. Y se inclinó a un lado, mirando a través de la ventada integrada a la puerta. Kiba yacía inmóvil, todo tipo de máquinas complicadas estaban conectadas a él y lo mantenían vivo. Akamaru se había acurrucado en la habitación, y su gran cabeza estaba descansando en los pies de su amo, con ojos grandes y tristes. Nada de esto la hizo entrar en pánico o alejarse. Fue la vista de alguien más en la habitación.

Shino estaba sentado sin su chaqueta y gafas de sol, sus manos estaban agarrando su protector de frente. Hinata sólo lo había visto así unas pocas veces. Y por alguna razón verlo tan claramente perturbado la hizo sentir incomoda, como si estuviera mirando algo muy privado. Frunció el ceño, sin querer interrumpir y se alejó.

Hinata no estaba segura de dónde ir ahora. Ella _no_ quería ir a casa. Esa no era una opción. Tendría que… ir a algún sitio. No estaba segura. La Hyuuga se dio la vuelta, partiendo de vuelta en letargo hacia la recepción. Un destello de rubio llamó su atención, y de repente hubo una sensación barriendo en su estómago. Hinata volvió a mirar, y vio a Naruto a través de una de las ventanas en la habitación opuesta a la de Kiba. Avanzó por el pasillo, tratando todo lo posible para mantener sus pasos silenciosos.

Esta era la habitación de Sakura, se dio cuenta repentinamente. Y Hinata sintió una profunda sensación de presentimiento en su pecho y estómago, pero no pudo detenerse. Podía ver a Naruto y Sakura allí, Sakura claramente estaba despierta. De repente, Hinata dejó salir un agudo sonido entre un jadeo y un sollozo.

Hinata corrió por el pasillo, sus zapatos chillando fuerte ahora que ella no estaba poniendo atención en ellos. Casi se topó con la enfermera de frente, quien se había levantado de su escritorio, clasificando algunos documentos o haciendo algo igualmente mundano. "¡L… lo siento!" jadeó Hinata, a punto de caer en su intento de no tropezarse con la enfermera. Quien la evitó agarrándose del borde del escritorio. Había un dolor agudo en su muñeca, pero lo ignoró.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Estabas visitando a Kiba Inuzuka, ¿verdad?" la enfermera alcanzó un archivo detrás del escritorio, y Hinata se inquietó, tratando de salir de allí tan rápido como pudiera.

"K… Kiba está bien. Sólo… olvidé algo que… tengo que hacer…" Naruto la había visto. Estaba segura de ello. Él la había visto espiándolo a él y a Sakura. Él sabía que ella los había visto… besándose…

"¿Estás segura? Él está en una condición muy inestable y realmente no te ves muy bien…"

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura!" la voz de Hinata se elevó una octava. Podía escuchar a alguien más viniendo por el pasillo. Y ella no tenía duda de quién era. Se alejó un poco más, pero la enfermera le hizo señas para que se quedara.

"¿Tuviste la oportunidad de ver esa máquina a su lado derecho…?" la enfermera aparentemente estaba tratando de evitar continuar sus rondas. Ella no /parecía/ del tipo perezosa, pero Hinata sabía que las apariencias significaban casi nada. Hinata casi había renunciado a irse amablemente, y estaba lista para volverse e irse, cuando Naruto dio la vuelta en una esquina.

"¡Hey Hinata!" se acercó hacia ella, y Hinata sintió el calor levantarse en su cara. Se dio la vuelta e hizo una pausa para la salida. "¡Espera!" para su horror, Hinata escuchó los urgentes pasos detrás de ella, coincidiendo con su paso. Él estaba siguiéndola… "¡No huyas esta vez! ¡Vamos!" Naruto casi sonó molesto. Más confusión que nada, sin embargo.

Ella aceleró, tomando la primera vuelta que pudo. Pero su pie resbaló en la tierra suelta por el edificio y se tropezó. Hinata logró mantener el equilibrio, pero su velocidad se hizo añicos, y Naruto se acercó con rapidez. Hinata sintió una chispa de calor viajar por su brazo cuando los dedos de él sujetaron su muñeca y la obligó a detenerse. "¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siempre corres o te desmayas o algo así cuando estoy tratando de hablarte?"

Hinata trató de liberar su brazo, sintiendo un ardor en su garganta. Realmente quería estar sola. Y dudó de que pudiera formar palabras entendibles justo ahora de todas maneras. Pero Naruto apretó su control un poco, girándola para mirarlo. Ella trató de no mirar su rostro, pero sus ojos jalaron su mirada a ellos. Celeste se reunió con lavanda, y por primera vez, Hinata no se sonrojó. "L… lo siento, Naruto-kun. Tengo que ir a casa." Logró susurrar.

"Pero tú… estabas observándonos a Sakura y a mí, ¿verdad? Esa eras tú. Pensé en decirte hola o algo pero te fuiste." Naruto parecía genuinamente curioso. "¿Por qué saliste corriendo justo cuando ella y yo…?" de repente, algo hizo clic en el cerebro del rubio. Hinata casi podía ver las ruedas girando cuando todo cayó en su lugar. Todos sus comportamientos, ella besándolo… Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. "Espera… Hinata… ¿yo te gust-?"

"¡No!" soltó Hinata, su voz ahora en tono alto. Ella prefería el susurro. "¿Por qué… por qué debe importarme que tú… besaste a Sakura-chan? ¡Eso me parece bien! ¡Estoy feliz de que ustedes dos estén juntos! ¡Ella… ella realmente te gusta y tú realmente le gustas a ella así que tiene sentido!" Hinata sabía que estaba hablando mucho, y también sabía que debía detenerse. Ahora mismo. Pero no podía. "¡Así que ve! ¡Ve con ella! ¡No me importa!"

Naruto retrocedió como si hubiera sido picado, liberando su mano. "¿Hinata…?" él la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, y Hinata sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, maldijo.

"Mierda…" la palabra se sintió extraña en su lengua, pero buena también. Era nueva, la hizo sentir sin opresión. Levantó una mano a su rostro, tratando de cubrir las lágrimas mientras un pequeño sollozo luchaba por escapar de su garganta. "Tengo que irme." Hinata se ahogó, girando lejos de Naruto. Él no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirla esta vez y Hinata caminó a propósito, bajando sus manos y levantando su barbilla un poco. Quería lucir segura, como si no le importara en absoluto. Así que desde atrás, debía parecer perfectamente imperturbable, compuesta, segura de sí misma. Pero las lágrimas todavía salían de sus ojos, por lo que estaba apretándolos. Hinata se forzó a no mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** (1) No encontré una traducción para "sweat dropped" que significa dejar caer el sudor, se a lo que se refiere pero no encontré cómo expresarlo.

Probablemente algunos estén decepcionados que el título del capítulo no haga referencia a un beso entre Hinata y Sasuke, a mí me ocurrió lo mismo cuando lo leí por primera vez. El siguiente capítulo será más interesante XD Sería bueno que dejaran algún comentario en lugar de sólo agregarlo a favoritos, eso no me dice que opinan de la historia.


	5. Partida

**Nota importante:** He puesto una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor, voten para así yo saber cuál historia debo actualizar primero, la encuesta se cerrara en la próxima actualización. Esto significa que a partir del capítulo 7, actualizare las tres historias que aparecen de acuerdo con la encuesta. Esto lo hago porque a veces termino el capítulo de una historia y me toma otro tiempo terminar con el de la otra, a pesar de que los inicio al mismo tiempo… lo que pasa es que me enfado de traducir uno y sigo con el otro y así XD

Había decidido actualizar las tres historias juntas, pero de alguna manera me comenzó a parecer injusto, porque no todos leen las tres, y vi injusto que tengan que esperar tanto sólo porque yo no he terminado alguna… Bueno los dejo con la historia ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

Por _Spartanica_

**Capítulo 5 – Partida**

* * *

><p>Hinata continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la actual pared en el lado oeste del pueblo. El complejo Hyuuga estaba en el lado norte del pueblo, y probablemente podría llegar allí antes del anochecer, pero no quería. No quería enfrentar a su padre diciéndole que ella no era lo suficientemente buena, no quería ver a Neji siendo compasivo y amable con ella. No quería su compasión en este momento. Todo lo que quería hacer era sentarse y llorar a moco tendido. Pero no quería hacer eso tampoco. Había pasado una buena parte de su vida llorando, y había algún tipo de barrera ahora que le impedía dejar caer las lágrimas.<p>

La kunoichi se volvió a la izquierda, levantando hacia arriba la mirada a la pared tratando de determinar exactamente dónde estaba. El bosque de la muerte estaba cerca, pensó. Por lo que la pared debía volverse una cerca de malla en cualquier momento… Sí. Hinata se detuvo, mirando el área donde había presentado el examen Chuunin la primera vez. Juntó sus manos delante de ella, luego se apartó, decidiendo que podría también dirigirse a casa. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Pasear por Konoha hasta mañana?

Hubo una presión en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y un repentino dolor pero de gran alcance. Su espalda golpeó la cerca de malla duro, e incluso cuando llegó a agarrar su cabello y cortarlo si tenía que hacerlo, la presión se había ido. Hinata giró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie allí. "Byakugan." Respiró, su pecho agitado con pánico mientras buscaba en los árboles. Unos pocos insectos, y su corazón saltó cuando vio un destello de un chakra ligeramente más grande, pero era sólo una ardilla. Por un momento, fue capaz de relajarse, entonces vio la derretida y retorcida malla unos metros de distancia, justo directo donde algo la había sostenido del cabello.

Lentamente, Hinata liberó el Byakugan, girando y extrayendo un kunai de la bolsa en su pierna. La persona de pie en frente de ella tenía la capucha de su manto tirada a mitad de su rostro, pero era sin lugar a dudas Itachi. Hinata no se movió durante unos segundos, una ligera briza flotó contra el manto del Akatsuki, y Hinata podía ver sus manos cuando las manos se levantaron un poco. Él no estaba llevando ningún arma. Aunque, no era como si él realmente necesitara de alguna.

Ahora que sabía del peligro de sus ojos, mantuvo su mirada en su clavícula, cada musculo en su cuerpo se tensó. "No grites, Hyuuga." Él había dicho eso la última vez… ¿Era posible usar genjutsu a través de la voz? Ella no lo creía, pero su voz definitivamente era un poco hipnótica. De acuerdo, más que un poco. Tal vez mucho. Porque él estaba moviéndose hacia ella ahora, y ella estaba congelada en su sitio. Recordó brevemente que el nombre de Naruto, decirlo, de alguna manera le había dado fuerza. Pero sus labios no se movieron. E Itachi estaba acercándose a ella con una mano.

Hinata movió su mirada hacia la del Uchiha, y notó que él no estaba usando su Sharingan. ¿Por qué era eso? Kakashi había dicho que dolía a Itachi usar sus ojos demasiado… ¿se estaba acabando el tiempo de Itachi? La mano de Itachi rozó su mejilla ligeramente, luego se deslizó hacia su garganta. Su piel era fría, sus dedos ásperos. Hinata apretó sus ojos fuertemente. "¡Muévete Hinata!" pensó tan alto como pudo, y las palabras salieron de su boca un poco más que un susurro.

Itachi inclinó su cabeza a un lado, y hubo un ligero empujón de chakra, luego repentinamente ella fue presionada de vuelta contra la cerca de nuevo, una de sus manos cavaba en las caderas de ella y la otra alrededor de su garganta. Una pequeña tos trató de abrirse camino desde su tráquea, pero ella apenas tenía aire para respirar. Y todavía estaba esa sensación paralizante que le impedía moverse.

_Naruto_. Pensó en su nombre y apretó más sus ojos de nuevo, pero cuando lo hizo, todo lo que podía ver era a Naruto inclinándose, agarrando el rostro de Sakura, sus labios chocando entre sí… "Sasuke-kun." su boca formó el nombre, pero ningún sonido salió. Eso no quería decir que Itachi no lo notó. Él jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola con ojos impasibles.

"¿Conoces a mi otouto?" Hinata no miró a Itachi. Él parecía confundido, aunque un poco divertido, pero había una pequeña emoción en su voz que era difícil de decir. Además, la Hyuuga no sabía qué la hizo decir el nombre de Sasuke. Pero… ¿no debería estar cerca? Él había dicho que estaba siguiendo a Naruto para conseguir una oportunidad para matar a Itachi. Y ahora sería una gran oportunidad para él. ¿Cómo Itachi había entrado en la aldea de todas maneras? ¿Y dónde estaba su compañero, el chico pez?

_Nunca me agradaste. Parecías un poco extraña…_ Hinata sonrió un poco, sintiendo un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Luego miró directamente a Itachi, y recordando el sonido de la voz de Sasuke, ella liberó el brazo que sostenía el kunai hacia adelante, barriendo la hoja hacia el estómago de Itachi. El Uchiha la lanzó a un lado, agarrando su antebrazo y usando el momentáneo impulso de Hinata le dio vuelta, golpeando su espalda contra su pecho y golpeándola eficazmente sacando el aire de ella.

Itachi se inclinó y hundió sus dientes en la curva superior de la oreja de Hinata, y ella sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago que envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Hinata dejó salir un leve gemido, apartando su cabeza lejos del contacto, y sintió un dolor agudo en su oreja. Un líquido cálido escurrió al lado de su cara, pero apenas lo notó. Él estaba apartando el cabello de ella de la parte trasera de su cuello, las manos adormeciendo su cuerpo entero. Hinata empujó chakra en la mano que sostenía el kunai, concentrándose tan rápido como podía. Él todavía estaba sosteniendo su brazo, pero si ella podía hacer lo que Neji podía y ampliar el chakra más allá de los límites de su cuerpo… ¡Allí! Podía sentir los tenketsu de Itachi en su muñeca. Con una gran oleada de energía y voluntad, forzó el chakra a salir, y fue recompensada con un bajo gruñido del hombre detrás de ella.

Alcanzó a ver un brillo de las marcas rojas en la piel de Itachi, antes de que él soltara su brazo y lo dejara caer en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Estrellas estallaron en los ojos de Hinata y se hundió en sus rodillas, aturdida. Pero el brazo de alguien circuló alrededor de ella y sus manos estaban siendo jaladas detrás de su espalda. No… Hinata trató de enviar mensajes a sus extremidades que la ayudarían a alejarse, pero su cerebro no cumplía. El golpe en su cabeza había sido duro, probablemente tenía una contusión de algún tipo. Podía sentir sus manos siendo atadas, y ahora no estaba más en el suelo. Alguien la estaba cargando. Hinata se forzó a abrir un ojo, y vio las nubes rojas que decían que era Itachi. Por alguna razón, eso la sorprendió. Le estaba costando mucho pensar…

De repente, Itachi la dejó caer. Ella aterrizó sobre su costado, y hubo una oleada de movimiento y una nueva presencia de chakra. Hinata trató de plantar sus manos en frente de ella y ponerse de pie, pero todavía estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, y no podía moverlas. Había voces, pero no reconoció ninguna de ellas. Aunque parte de ella sabía que una voz tenía que ser de Itachi. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor por su propia voluntad, y una oleada de nauseas la golpeó. Hinata se sentó como pudo, y sintió la bilis elevarse en su garganta. Vomitó en el pasto frente a ella y una vez más trató de levantarse, con un débil zumbido en sus orejas.

Hinata se tambaleó un poco lejos, apoyándose contra la pared. Hubo una explosión de calor detrás de ella, y pensó que olió fuego en el aire. Se obligó a moverse más rápido, pero sus piernas no obedecían a su cerebro y se tropezó, golpeándose duro en el suelo. Los sonidos de la batalla detrás de ella estaban volviéndose más intensos, y la Hyuuga luchó para levantarse y alejarse, pero la inconsciencia estaba presionando a su cerebro desesperadamente. Había algo en su brazo, y pensó que debía doler, pero apenas podía sentirlo. Entonces la cosa que estaba en su brazo se había ido, y podía mover sus manos de nuevo.

Lentamente, puso sus manos en frente de ella, poniendo su cuerpo a cuatro patas. Dudó de que fuera capaz de levantarse, y en su lugar se arrastró hasta que los sonidos de la batalla detrás de ella se desvanecieron en la nada. No podía haber ido muy lejos, por lo que Hinata razonó (con la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía funcionaba correctamente) que la pelea había terminado. La kunoichi continuó arrastrándose a un ritmo casi doloroso, hasta que ella no pudo moverse más. Sus brazos colapsaron debajo de ella y se hundió en el suelo, ya no siendo capaz de luchar contra la oscuridad que jalaba su mente.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron lentamente, y la primera cosa de lo que estaba segura era el dolor. Su cabeza estaba palpitando, su oreja le picaba, y había un más agudo y más nítido dolor en su brazo. La segunda cosa que notó fue que estaba oscuro afuera. La luna se había levantado en el horizonte, por lo que probablemente sólo eran las once en punto. Eso era bueno. La Hyuuga levantó una mano hacia su cabeza, luego movió sus dedos frente a sus ojos, siguiendo la trayectoria en el aire. Supuso que tenía una leve conmoción cerebral, sin embargo Itachi tuvo la oportunidad de matarla.<p>

Había una gran cantidad de sangre seca en su brazo, y por lo que Hinata podía decir, el corte profundo en su piel había sido causado por un kunai, el cual había cortado directo a través de las ataduras que la sujetaban. Entonces el kunai debía haber sido sacado, probablemente usando un cable. Por lo tanto alguien la había ayudado. Pero quien sea probablemente no era de Konoha, o de lo contrario se habría quedado para ver si ella estaba bien. A menos que estuviera muerto. Pero si estaba muerto, entonces Itachi habría venido tras de ella de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Negando con su cabeza un poco, Hinata se levantó, poniendo a prueba sus extremidades. Sus piernas estaban listas, aunque sus manos todavía temblaban. Miró alrededor otra vez. No conocía a nadie que viviera en esta zona de la aldea, pero considerando todas las cosas, no quería quedar sola por más tiempo del que tenía. Ella sólo quería llegar a un lugar bien iluminado. Había un edificio cruzando la calle, uno residencial, y por el aspecto, en su mayoría estaba abandonado.

Hinata tomó su decisión y se apresuró a cruzar la calle, sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando estuvo en el resplandor de la farola, e incluso más cómoda cuando llegó al edificio. Había una puerta un poco retirada del pasillo que estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y decidió que sería su mejor opción. La Hyuuga empujó la puerta abriéndola un poco más y avanzó dentro. Una nube de polvo se elevó desde debajo de su pie calzado con sandalias, y ahogó una tos, moviéndose el resto del camino en el edificio y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El lugar entero estaba cubierto en una fina capa de polvo que daba la impresión de que no había habido un inquilino en al menos dos años. Hinata se movió hacia adelante con cautela, levantando el polvo dondequiera que pisaba. Se inclinó por una puerta y estuvo aliviada de encontrar una cocina de algún tipo. Levantó el grifo del fregadero con dos dedos, como si temiera romperlo. Hubo un sonido de chisporroteo, y después el agua se derramó en la cuenca del fregadero. Hinata empujó sus mangas hacia atrás, dejando que el agua fría corriera sobre la herida en su brazo. Picaba, pero apretó sus dientes y frotó la sangre seca. Después decidió que la herida estaba lo suficientemente limpia, rebuscó en uno de los armarios y encontró un rollo de gasa detrás de una caja de galletas.

Limpió su oreja vertiendo agua al lado de su rostro, y examinó su reflejo en la ventana encima del fregadero como lo había hecho en lo de Ino. Parecía normal, hasta cierto punto. Hinata usó un dedo para cerrar el fregadero, luego se dio la vuelta, empezando a colocar la gasa en el armario. Se detuvo, escuchando un crujido en la habitación contigua, el cual probablemente era el dormitorio. Las casas viejas hacían todo tipo de crujidos y gruñidos, pero este iba acompañado unos segundos después por un agudo gemido de dolor. La preocupación inundó su pecho, y se aproximó lentamente, por alguna razón no sentía miedo.

La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta, y las huellas habían estropeado el polvo de él. Hubo un crujido de vidrio debajo de su pie, y Hinata miró hacia abajo, viendo una fotografía que yacía en un marco roto. Hinata se agachó, sacando la fotografía del vidrio con cuidado, para no rasgarla. Era Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Antes cuando eran genin. Ella /sabía/ que este no era el lugar de Naruto, y dudaba de que fuera de Sakura. Lo que significaba que ella estaba en el apartamento de Sasuke.

Hubo otro gemido, más bajo de tono esta vez, del otro lado de la cama. Y alguien estaba tratando de levantarse, podía ver el movimiento. Hinata se deslizó alrededor de la cama con cautela, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando vio a la persona. "¿Sasuke-kun?" susurró, acercándose un poco más cerca.

"Vete." Vino la respuesta gruñido. Era mezclada en una cierta cantidad de veneno, pero sonó horriblemente débil. Sasuke se agarró de la mesa al lado de la cama y arrastró sus pies. Su camisa estaba abierta, y Hinata notó lo que no había hecho antes. La sangre manchaba su abdomen entero, desde su clavícula izquierda hasta su cadera derecha.

"¡Estás… estás h-herido!" Hinata se movió hacia él, y él levantó la mirada, los ojos de obsidiana furiosos y un gruñido en su rostro. Ella se detuvo repentinamente como si fuera picada. "¡Necesitas un ninja médico! S-Sakura-san o Ino-chan o…"

"¡No!" la voz de Sasuke se elevó de volumen, raspando un poco. "Déjame de una puta vez solo." Él se tambaleó hacia ella y levantó un brazo, empujando a Hinata del camino y saliendo de la habitación.

Tentativamente, Hinata bordeó tras de él, viendo a Sasuke buscando a tientas la gasa que ella había usado antes. Él probablemente se había desmayado al regresar a su apartamento, y acababa de despertar. Sasuke se estiró en el gabinete y la herida media coagulada en su abdomen se volvió a abrir, la sangre se derramó en el piso. Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor, reprimiendo su brazo encima de la herida tanto como podía.

Hinata se precipitó hacia adelante, agarrando la gasa de su plataforma y con vacilación yendo alrededor de Sasuke, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de la herida. Él dejó escapar un gruñido, apartando la mano de ella. Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, y sin pensar, se acercó y bofeteó a Sasuke en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de esta decisión. Seguramente el Uchiha se daría vuelta y la golpearía o algo…

Sasuke volvió su cabeza para mirarla, con expresión aturdida. "¡Acabas de golpearme!" siseó, se inclinó ligeramente para evitar que la herida se tensara.

"Bueno… ¡T-Tú me golpeaste primero!" susurró Hinata de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco pero tratando de pretender que no lo estaba.

Sasuke la miró por varios segundos, durante el cual la Hyuuga se preguntó si él realmente iba a matarla. Luego, él lanzó un gruñido y levantó su brazo, permitiéndole mejor acceso a la herida. Sorprendida, Hinata no lo cuestionó, y trató de moverse para que estuviera en frente de él. Esto habría sido más fácil si Sasuke no estuviera presionado casi directamente en frente del mostrador. Él estaba observándola, y el rubor de Hinata incrementó. Ella tenía la sensación de que él estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

Determinada a no dejarlo ganar, Hinata saltó en el mostrador, balanceándose en el borde del fregadero. La herida era más profunda cerca de su cadera, luego se hacía menos profunda, probablemente cuando Sasuke había saltado lejos de lo que sea que el arma hizo. Pero con las ropas de Sasuke cubriendo dos tercios de ella, no podía ver donde terminaba la herida. Sonrojándose todavía más, Hinata sacó los bordes de la camisa de Sasuke de sus lados, entonces tiró de ella tan lejos como podía. Sasuke en realidad le ayudó un poco, y Hinata trató de no notar a Sasuke, sentado allí en frente de ella sin camisa.

Generalmente, ella se habría tú sabes… desmayado o algo. Eso habría sido más fácil. Pero con el fin de cuidar de la herida, ella iba a tener que mirar el cuerpo de Sasuke. No es gran cosa. Hinata usó un kunai para cortar parte de la manga de Sasuke, y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar el polvo y la suciedad de la herida. La Hyuuga frunció el ceño. El corte continuaba hacia abajo un poco más lejos, hacia su cadera. Sus pantalones estaban rotos, y por suerte no iba más lejos abajo de la parte superior de su pierna.

Esto iba a ser vergonzoso de todas maneras. Hinata decidió no pedir permiso. En su lugar, bajó el dobladillo de los pantalones de Sasuke, cuidando no rozar la herida. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, y Hinata pretendió no darse cuenta. La herida comenzaba casi en el costado de su cadera, luego subía encima de su pecho. A pesar del furioso rubor en su rostro, la gravedad de la herida era imposible de ignorar. "S-Sasuke-kun, de verdad necesitas un ninja médico…"

"No." La respuesta fue inmediata y predecible.

"¡Vas a sangrar hasta la muerte si no vas a un hospital!" Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él. ¿Estaba tan asustado de que Tsunade lo arrestara? ¿O era algo más? Pero recordó la fotografía rota en la habitación. "¡Estoy segura de que Naruto y Sakura _querrán_ verte de nuevo-!"

"¡No!" Sasuke agarró el brazo de Hinata, y ella buscó en su rostro por algún indicio de lo que él estaba pensando. No había nada. "Arréglala. Tengo una aguja e hilo, allí." Él señaló con la cabeza el mismo gabinete donde Hinata había encontrado la gasa.

"¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, ve al hospital!"

"Hinata-sama." El tono de la voz de Sasuke pareció haber cambiado un poco, casi sonaba desesperada. "No puedo volver ahora. Estoy dejándote ayudarme. Nadie más. Si no quieres, vete de mi casa." Él la liberó, mirándola con una dura mirada que la dejó saber que la única razón por la que él estaba tolerándola, era porque sabía que no podía coserse a sí mismo. Él también, probablemente prefería tener a Sakura ayudándolo. Después de todo, él apenas conocía a Hinata.

Hubo un largo silencio, y cuando fue rotó por una gota de la sangre de Sasuke cayendo al piso, Hinata asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y cogió la aguja y el hilo indicado. Le tomó unos segundos, pero eventualmente lo encontró. Fue sólo entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había cosido nada en su vida entera. Ni siquiera había ensartado una aguja antes.

Deteniéndose, Hinata terminó de limpiar la herida. Cerca de la clavícula, encontró un fragmento de kunai, haciéndolo muy evidente que había infringido la herida. "¿Lo… mataste?" preguntó en voz baja, ahora por fin levantando la aguja y el hilo. Deslizó uno de los extremos del hilo en la cabeza de la aguja y lo ató con un nudo, los dedos temblando ligeramente.

"…No." Su voz le dijo a Hinata no indagar más y ella se inclinó hacia adelante, posicionando la aguja cerca del comienzo de la herida. Imaginó que cerca de media pulgada entre los puntos de sutura, y tal vez un cuarto de una pulgada en la piel. Con cautela, calvó la aguja en el costado de Sasuke, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la parte inferior de la herida y luego sacó la aguja en el otro lado de la herida.

Sasuke no hizo una mueca, y Hinata siguió el mismo proceso, usando una punta en forma curva que les habían enseñado a todos en la academia. Cuando llegó a su estómago, la herida se volvió poco profunda por lo que ella en realidad no necesitaba más puntadas. Cortando el extremo del hilo con un kunai, vaciló. Sacó los hilos enseñados, la piel estirándose de vuelta junta. Ante esto, Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, sus músculos tensándose. "Gomenasai…" Hinata respiraba débilmente, pero el Uchiha no pareció notarlo.

Hinata terminó con otro nudo algo torpe, luego volvió a colocar la aguja en la pequeña caja de plástico. Sasuke miró hacia abajo, observándola cuando tomó la gasa y la envolvió alrededor de su torso y pecho. Finalmente, ella había terminado.

"Hn…" Sasuke estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, poniendo a prueba los límites de su herida. Los puntos de sutura se mantuvieron, como lo hizo la herida, pues no apareció sangre en la gasa. Hinata suspiró con alivio, y se deslizó del mostrador, pero su mano se deslizó en la superficie del fregadero y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia adelante contra Sasuke. Los brazos del Uchiha sujetaron alrededor de ella instintivamente, atrapando a la chica antes de que cayera en el suelo. Los ojos de la Hyuuga se ampliaron y el sonrojo, que previamente se había desvanecido de su rostro, volvió ahora. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de Sasuke, y podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y Hinata miró hacia arriba en los ojos de obsidiana y su cuerpo entero se congeló.

"Voy contigo." ¿Quién dijo eso? Hinata no podía creer que las palabras habían salido de sus propios labios, y aparentemente tampoco Sasuke podía, porque él se la quedó mirando, sus brazos alejándose de donde anteriormente la habían sostenido.

"Tch. Claro, mientras estoy tratando de matar a Itachi, podemos rentar un buen apartamento y relajarnos." Sasuke se dio vuelta, moviéndose hacia los restos de su camisa y empezando a ponerla con cuidado sobre su cabeza.

La observación picó, pero Hinata no estaba segura de por qué. Ella estaba, sin embargo, segura de que aunque no había querido decirlo, lo decía en serio. "Sasuke, por favor." Ella alargó la mano y agarró su antebrazo, agradeciendo a los dioses que no estaba tartamudeando. "No puedo quedarme aquí."

Sasuke pareció sentir el cambio en su actitud. Miró sobre su hombro a la Hyuuga. "Dejar Konoha sin permiso te dará el estado de ninja renegado, y un traidor."

Hinata sintió un pequeño temblor, pero se mantuvo firme. "Lo sé. Pero… No me queda nada en Konoha." Kiba tenía a Shino, Neji tenía a Tenten, Sakura y Naruto se tenían el uno al otro. Su padre apenas la notaba. Ella no iba a quedarse aquí. Sasuke continuó mirando a Hinata, quien había estado sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma por no ruborizarse o parecer avergonzada. "Y yo… quiero ver a Itachi muerto también. Por el bien de Naruto."

Sasuke dejó escapar un bajo gruñido. "Te meterás en mi camino. No eres suficientemente fuerte-"

"¡No!" Hinata apretó su agarre ligeramente, sintiendo un escalofrío en su estómago. "¡No soy débil, Sasuke-kun! ¡No lo soy!"

Hubo otra larga pausa, con Hinata mirando con fiereza al Uchiha. Finalmente, él tiró de su brazo. Hinata lo dejó. "Haz lo que quieras." El muchacho se alejó de la chica, y Hinata se removió por unos segundos, entonces lo siguió. Él se estaba poniendo una camisa limpia sobre su cabeza (Hinata no sabía de dónde la había conseguido) y estaba atando en la correa su katana. Sin hablar, se dio vuelta de nuevo, saliendo por la ventana. Hinata trepó con menos gracia fuera de la ventana detrás de él, y lo siguió hacia la pared de Konoha.

Cuando Sasuke no le dijo que se alejara de él, Hinata supuso que era él quien le permitía seguir, así que incrementó su ritmo un poco para que estuvieran caminando en una sola fila, él justo en frente de ella. Sasuke se deslizó a través del agujero en la puerta del bosque de la muerte, y Hinata continuó siguiéndolo, sin mirar atrás hasta que estuvieron en la cresta de la colina que vigilaba Konoha. Ella se movía, mirando hacia atrás a su casa de dieciséis años. ¿Esto era una buena idea…?

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Sasuke se estaba volviendo más débil. Él no iba a esperarla. Ella tenía que hacer una elección, ahora. "Sasuke-kun… ¡E-espera!" ella se había dado cuenta de algo. "¡Pensé que ibas a seguir a Naruto-kun! ¡Porque Itachi está siguiéndolo…!" Sasuke se detuvo. Se dio media vuelta, el rostro en blanco.

"Mi hermano no está siguiendo más a Naruto. Su compañero, Kisame Hoshigaki, está siguiéndolo."

"Entonces… por qué… dónde…" Hinata frunció el ceño, una profunda sensación de aprensión aferrándose a su estómago. Venía más por la mirada en el rostro de Sasuke. Casi una de culpa. De vacilación.

"Él está siguiéndote. No sé por qué. Pero lo está."

La respiración de Hinata se atoró en su garganta, y repentinamente se sintió muy fría. ¿Él estaba siguiéndola? Su primera reacción fue preguntar por qué, pero Sasuke ya había dicho que él no sabía. Hinata permaneció allí de pie, preguntándose por qué estaba tan sorprendida. Debía haber sido evidente por ahora, ¿verdad? Él aparecía dondequiera que ella iba…

"¿Vienes?"

Claro, /ahora/ Sasuke iba a esperarla. Tal vez sentía culpa por trastornarla. Pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que si Itachi estaba siguiéndola, y ella estaba con Sasuke, lejos de la aldea, Sasuke tendría una mejor oportunidad de matarlo. Sería la forma más peligrosa, y probablemente no era la opción más inteligente. Ella debía ir con Tsunade ahora y decirle la situación. "Sí, ya voy." Hinata estiró sus hombros tanto como sus nervios le permitían. Se movió hacia adelante, pasando a Sasuke, y él parpadeó, observándola ir.

La pareja siguió caminando, Sasuke eventualmente tomó el liderazgo después de que Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigían. Hinata no rompió el silencio de nuevo, sólo se centraba en poner un pie delante del otro. Se cansó después de unas horas, pero estaba determinada a no decir nada. Se preguntó una vez dónde exactamente iban, pero realmente no importaba. ¿A quién le importaba dónde iban?

De repente, se detuvo. No había una razón detrás de su pausa excepto que Sasuke se había detenido. Y ella tenía algún tipo de carrera contra él. Más o menos, porque había logrado no tirarlo al suelo. Ella no lo había derribado porque cuando él se detuvo, él había agarrado su brazo. "Byakugan." Dijo Sasuke secamente. Hinata vio que él tenía ya activado su Sharingan.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que había tomado la costumbre de no hacer preguntas, después de sólo medio día. Levantó una mano y activó su linaje sanguíneo. "Veo algo…" Hinata frunció el ceño. Había algo… una mancha de chakra no más ancha que cinco o seis pulgadas y sólo una pulgada de alto. "Casi parece como…" de repente, el chakra se había ido, y Hinata sintió frío de nuevo. Entonces el chakra reapareció, más fuerte que nunca, y se multiplicó, expandiéndose en una especie de persona completa. Un latido de corazón más tarde, Sasuke gritó de dolor. El Byakugan de Hinata se apagó ante su pánico y miró hacia abajo al Uchiha. Él se aferraba a sus ojos, a su frente y se deslizó sobre sus rodillas. "¿Sasuke-kun?" Hinata agarró sus hombros, los ojos amplios. Los músculos de Sasuke estaban tensos, rígidos y temblando. Su cuerpo se estremecía con temblores, y Hinata se preguntó si ella había cometido algún error con sus puntos de sutura. ¿Estaban infectados…? El cuerpo de Sasuke repentinamente colapsó, y Hinata lo sostenía. "¡Sasuke!" Hinata lo bajó con cuidado en su espalda, moviendo y bajando el cuello de su camisa.

Sus manos temblaban cuando las pasó sobre las puntadas en la casi absoluta oscuridad. Parecían bien, y su piel estaba fría, no caliente como si se infectaran. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando…? Hinata sintió a alguien en la zona, y activó su Byakugan de nuevo, girando a su alrededor justo a tiempo para ver una shuriken volando de los árboles. Ella extrajo un kunai y lo arrojó a la shuriken. Hubo un ruido de metal, y ambas armas volaron en la oscuridad. Hinata extrajo otro kunai, poniéndose de pie y parándose en frente de Sasuke.

Un par de brillantes ojos sharingan aparecieron en el follaje, y Hinata apretó sus ojos rápidamente. Así que era eso. Itachi había golpeado a Sasuke con el Tsukiyomi. Lo que significaba que él estaría inconsciente por un tiempo… ella estaba por su cuenta. Y no podía abrir sus ojos, o él la atraparía en un genjutsu también. Temblando más que nunca, Hinata mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente. Algo a su izquierda agitó las hojas de sus pies, y Hinata tropezó a la derecha.

Hubo un remolino de aire perturbando detrás de ella, y dio un salto hacia adelante apretando sus ojos abriéndolos sólo un poco y manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. Nada. Ahora a su costado de nuevo… Hinata saltó fuera del camino una vez más. Un grito de pánico salió de su garganta cuando los brazos de alguien se doblaron alrededor de ella tan firmemente que el aire fue aplastado de sus pulmones.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio a Itachi, su sharingan ya no estaba activado y su rostro completamente en blanco. Él extendió una mano, los dedos rozando su antebrazo. Hinata apartó su brazo, tratando de mantener su agarre en el kunai, pero la mano de Itachi chasqueó hacia adelante y agarró su muñeca. Con apenas algo de esfuerzo, él aplastó los huesos de su muñeca, y ella dejó caer el kunai con un grito de dolor.

Con ese momento de distracción, Itachi empujó a Hinata de vuelta en el suelo, sujetando su mano buena por su hombro. Su mano derecha estaba rota en al menos dos lugares y no podía mover sus dedos. "¡Alto!" Hinata sintió un sollozo escocer sus ojos y cosquilleando su garganta, pero luchó contra ello. Ella se retorció un poco, luchando para poner sus pies en el suelo, e Itachi presionó su cadera contra la de ella, manteniéndolos a ellos y a sus piernas inmóviles.

No hubo más vacilación. Antes, Itachi sólo había estado jugando con ella. Disfrutando de sus luchas inútiles. Pero esta vez, Hinata podía sentir que algo era diferente. Él se había hecho esperar. El Uchiha mayor se inclinó y obligó su lengua a entrar en su boca, explorando su calidez por la fuerza. Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron, y tosió un poco, con nauseas. La mano libre de Itachi se movió hacia su estómago, y Hinata trató de empujar su mano lejos con su brazo malo, un pequeño gemido escapó de ella ante su dolor. Él apenas pareció notarlo, y sus dedos estaban corriendo por debajo de su camisa. No parecía ser que algo de tiempo hubiera pasado antes de que sus dedos estuvieran agarrando su seno no demasiado suave. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Hinata sintió una descarga adormecer su cuerpo, y su mirada se deslizó hacia un lado, aterrizando en la forma inerte de Sasuke. _Por favor, Sasuke-kun._ Pensó con desesperación. _Por favor, despierta…_

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera se movió. Y Hinata no podía moverse. Sus piernas no se movían, su brazo derecho estaba latiendo dolosamente, e Itachi sostuvo su brazo izquierdo en un apretón de tornillo. Los dedos del Uchiha estaban tocando su seno bruscamente, y Hinata sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. No era agradable, dolía, y la hacía sentir horrible. No se suponía que fuera de esta manera… _¡Concentrate, maldita sea! ¡Concentrate, Hinata!_ Pensó para sí misma con violencia. _¡Esto no tiene que pasar! _Cuando él succionó su lengua hasta su garganta de nuevo, Hinata reunió su ingenio y mordió tan duro como pudo.

La mano de Itachi se movió fuera de su camisa, pero estaba sonriendo ahora, y el cuerpo entero de Hinata estaba temblando. Ella comenzó a moldear chakra, empujándolo en su brazo bueno tan rápido como podía. Pero estaba mirando directamente en sus ojos.

Entonces repentinamente ella no estaba en el suelo. Estaba suspendida, sus brazos extendidos y atados con correas en algún tipo de cruz. Itachi estaba de pie justo en frente de ella, el paisaje todo rojo y retorcido. "Doce horas…" Su voz hizo eco y se extendía alrededor, envolviendo su cabeza y hundiéndose en su alma. "Eso sería una perdida en ti."

Hinata sintió un pequeño fuego en su corazón. ¿Qué, él no quería lastimarla o algo? ¿Qué es lo que él /quiere/?

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta. "Yo controlo todo aquí, Hyuuga." Siseó Itachi. "Estás en mi mundo. Y te diré esto porque no lo recordaras, cuando despiertes. El Byakugan es la raíz del Sharingan. Si un Uchiha y un Hyuuga tienen un hijo juntos, las posibilidades de ese niño de tener el Sharingan son del setenta y cinco por ciento." El Uchiha en cuestión avanzó hacia adelante, tocando los labios de la Hyuuga que tenía en mente. "Doce horas serían una perdida. Mis ojos están muriendo. Tal vez podría usarlos al máximo. Por cuatro días, Hyuuga…" Con eso, Itachi llevó un kunai en el hombro de Hinata. Hinata gritó con dolor, pero un momento más tarde otro kunai estaba clavado en su muslo. El dolor continuó en ascenso. La sangre estaba fluyendo de su cuerpo. El dolor estaba consumiendo su mente, tomando cada fibra de pensamiento y la negrura empujando su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Hinata no podía sentir nada. Sólo existiendo. Flotando en un mar de nada. No había pensamientos. No había emoción. Tal vez ella no existía, después de todo. Tal vez sólo había oscuridad. Sus brazos se sentían desconectados, como sus piernas. Su cabeza no estaba apoyada en nada, y aun así, todavía estaba en su cuello.<p>

De repente, era consciente del dolor. El dolor estaba allí, y por lo tanto era una sensación de pánico. Todo lo que pasó se precipitó de vuelta a ella, y su estómago se desplomó sobre sí mismo cuando el dolor golpeó por completo. Su cuerpo rodó, dio arcadas en el suelo junto a su rostro. Lentamente, las cosas estaban comenzando a volverse claras de nuevo. Se levantó con sus brazos, pero su cuerpo entero estaba débil, y su mente lenta. Hinata se obligó a sentarse, estirando una mano y agarrando el borde de la mesa junto a ella. Algún lugar en su cerebro registró que no debía haber una mesa en el medio del bosque. ¿Itachi la había llevado al escondite de Akatsuki? Se obligó a recorrer los alrededores, y vio a Sasuke de espalda hacia ella. "¿Dónde… dónde estamos?" murmuró, aunque salió más como un solo sonido. Algo como, "Whmmm…"

Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirarla, su mirada cansada y muerta. "Desperté cuando él había comenzado el Tsukiyomi en ti. Lo apuñalé, pero sólo era un clon. Es por eso que fue difícil atraparlo. El verdadero Itachi probablemente todavía está con Kisame."

Hinata tenía más preguntas, pero su boca no se abrió de nuevo, y su cuerpo estaba cansado, se tumbó en el tatami, y la oscuridad se cerró de nuevo.

Ella despertó de nuevo, y se sintió un poco mejor. Trató de hablar, pero sus labios no se separaron y un bajo zumbido retumbó en su garganta. Hinata no vio a Sasuke en ningún lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el Tsukiyomi? ¿Ella estaría inmóvil por semanas, como Kakashi? Presa del pánico, Hinata abrió sus labios y habló, su voz ronca. "¿Sasuke-kun?" las palabras picaron en su garganta, y tosió un poco. Nadie apareció en la puerta.

Lentamente, Hinata se sentó, respirando profundo. _Tómalo con calma…_ Se dijo a sí misma. Su fuerza estaba regresando. Sólo muy lentamente. Hinata rodó sobre su estómago, entonces se empujó sobre sus rodillas, recostándose un poco. Sus ropas estaban sucias, tan endurecidas con barro por lo que le pesaban un poco. Aun así, logró levantarse y respirar un poco más fuerte, se dirigió hacia la habitación de junto, que resultó ser algún tipo de pasillo, con una entrada/cocina a su izquierda y lo que probablemente eran más habitaciones. Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada, acabando de entrar. Él no le preguntó si se sentía mejor. Sólo hizo una pausa y luego pasó junto a ella por el pasillo.

"E-espera… Sasuke-kun… ¿Crees que tienes… un cambio de ropas?" Ella quería saber dónde estaban, exactamente, pero imaginó que él no iba a ser muy hablador. Por lo que ella podría también conseguir la información que necesitaba, más bien que quería.

Él hizo una pausa de nuevo, luego asintió con sequedad. "En el armario, en tu habitación." Luego abrió otra puerta y desapareció dentro. Hinata frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y cojeando volvió a la habitación en la que ella había despertado.

Había varios misericordiosos kimonos simples en el armario que Sasuke había mencionado, y Hinata arrojó las ropas sucias que llevaba antes. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que alguien había vendado su espalda y hombros. Abajo cerca de su clavícula. Tenía que haber sido Sasuke. Hinata se sonrojó un poco ante la idea, y rápidamente se puso un kimono lavanda con flores azules estampadas.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con la intensión de lavar sus otras ropas en el fregadero, y vio a Sasuke de pie frente a la ventana. Él también se había cambiado de su habitual ropa de shinobi, y cuando Hinata miró alrededor, las vio remojándose en un cubo de madera. Hinata añadió sus ropas, sabiendo que la suciedad sería más fácil de sacar una vez que las ropas estuvieran remojándose un rato. Cuando depositó la ropa, ella vaciló, volviéndose para mirar a Sasuke de nuevo. Ella estaba de pie muy cerca de él. Entonces él habló. "Dijiste que no te entrometerías."

Hinata palideció. "Yo… no lo hice… no me entrometí." Logró chillar. Pero él interrumpió su patética disculpa que realmente no estaba justificada en absoluto.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?"

Hinata se removió un poco. "Yo… yo…" Ella miró la espalda de Sasuke, luego cambió su mirada fuera de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. "Quiero asegurarme de que Itachi muera. Konoha q-quiere sólo capturarlo. Pero él… él m-merece morir. Especialmente con lo que él…" Su voz se desvaneció, y se dio la vuelta por lo que su espalda estaba contra la ventana. Ella no estaba segura de si debía continuar, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. "Lo que él hizo a tu clan. Tu familia. Y él está tratando de matar a Naruto-kun."

Sasuke no respondió en absoluto. "¿Qué es él para ti? Lo amas, ¿verdad?" Hinata se estremeció de nuevo, y un calor rojo hizo brillar su rostro. No respondió, porque Sasuke comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Él ama a Sakura. Supéralo, solamente te harás miserable."

"¡Sakura te ama, y ella no se rinde contigo! ¡Incluso si te has convertido en un estúpido insensible!" Las palabras salieron antes de que Hinata pudiera detenerlas, y Hinata miró hacia abajo, asustada de reunirse con la mirada de Sasuke.

"Siempre he sido un estúpido insensible. Sakura lo sabe. Ella es sólo una niña, atrapada en un enamoramiento sin sentido que interfiere con su vida real." Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron en el reflejo de la ventana, mirando a Hinata aunque ella no lo estaba mirando. "Al igual que tú. Si quieres matar a Itachi, si quieres verlo muerto, tienes que dejar ir a aquellas personas. Naruto no va a amarte."

Hinata levantó sus manos hacia su cuello, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse de debajo de sus párpados. Ella había escuchado esto antes, pero la forma en que Sasuke lo estaba diciendo era tan diferente de todos los demás. "No me importa si él no me ama de vuelta. Haré lo que sea necesario para… para protegerlo." Hinata no se movió en absoluto, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana con tanta fuerza que parecía que el vidrio se rompería. "Y te p-protegeré también, si tengo que hacerlo." Ella levantó su mirada, y volvió su cabeza un poco para poder ver el rostro de Sasuke, reflejado en la ventana. Estaba completamente en blanco, sin emoción alguna. ¿O era esa la más mínima insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro? Probablemente sólo fue su imaginación.

La kunoichi dio la espalda a Sasuke una vez más, moviéndose lejos del Uchiha. "No te metas en mi camino, Hyuuga. Te mataré si tengo que hacerlo." Su acerada voz se reunió con ella cuando ella llegó a su puerta. Hinata se ruborizó. Pero no se dejó intimidar por él.

Hinata deslizó abriendo la puerta de su habitación, considerando desaparecer dentro de ella y evitar cualquier incomodidad. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se detuvo en su habitación, luego hizo una pausa. "No dejes que te gane en matar a Itachi." Dijo ella sobre su hombro, entonces cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella no podía verlo en ese momento, pero Sasuke en verdad estaba sonriendo ahora.


	6. Propuesta

**N/T: Wow, han pasado cinco meses desde mi última actualización… No tengo excusas, y tampoco puedo decir que fue por pereza al menos con esta historia porque con **_**ITI **_**llevo el capítulo 16 a la mitad y con **_**ITM**_** llevo la mitad del quince. En cuando a **_**Butterfly**_** llevo la mitad del siete. Tenía que buscar las correcciones y esas cosas… sin mencionar que tuve y tengo un pésimo final e inicio de año. No puedo creer que he estado enferma desde mediados de agosto T-T… nunca había durado tanto tiempo enferma, rompí mi propio record que era de dos meses ¬¬U**

**Bueno mejor detengo mis divagaciones y los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

Por _Spartanica_

**Capítulo 6 – Propuesta**

* * *

><p>Hinata y Sasuke salieron de nuevo la mañana siguiente, la ropa de ambos ahora limpia y sus heridas vendadas. Al principio, Sasuke se había dirigido por delante de Hinata, claramente sabiendo exactamente dónde Itachi había ido, y Hinata miró detrás de ella al edificio que acababan de abandonar. Había un gran abanico rojo y blanco pintado en la puerta del frente. Por lo que debía haber sido algún tipo de lugar de encuentro Uchiha. Comenzó a preguntarse por él, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Ninguno de ellos había hablado al otro desde la última noche y a Hinata no le importaba el silencio. Era más fácil que hablar. La Hyuuga trotó unos pasos adelante, con cuidado, para que ella estuviera caminado al nivel de con Sasuke. Él no se dio cuenta o no le importó. O las dos cosas. Entonces, al igual como habían hecho la noche anterior, se detuvieron.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde estamos, exactamente-?"

"Silencio."

Hinata no era admiradora de tomar las órdenes de esa manera, pero ella sintió la misma cosa que él, lo que la impulsó a su pregunta. Ella podía sentir a Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Sakura moviéndose más cerca. Rastreándola, lo más probable. De repente se sintió preocupada. ¿Sasuke la haría volver a Konoha? ¿Siquiera lo escucharía?

"Necesitamos movernos." Él cortó su monologo interno, y no muy amablemente tampoco. "Ahora." Él estiró una mano y agarró el brazo de Hinata con fuerza, y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hinata cuando él formó un solo sello de manos, usando sólo una mano. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Entonces hubo un crujido en los árboles, y Hinata sintió una extraña sensación de disolverse, que lentamente incrementó la velocidad hasta que ella no estaba en un lugar más, sino en dos, y podía ver ambos lugares, uno seguía siendo el bosque, pero con una diferente formación de árboles. En el primer lugar, vio a Naruto brotando desde el follaje. Entonces la imagen se fundió, y Naruto se perdió de vista.

Hinata se tambaleó, y Sasuke liberó su brazo, por lo que ella se aferró a un árbol para sostenerse, mirándolo. ¿Un jutsu de tiempo y espacio? ¿Cómo había aprendido eso? ¿Era Orochimaru así de poderoso? "¿Te lastimé?" En realidad no sonaba como una pregunta de preocupación. Sasuke estaba mirando en otra dirección, el rostro horriblemente calmado. Hinata siguió su mirada una vez más y casi entró en pánico. Itachi y Kisame estaban de pie allí, a pocos metros de distancia.

"¡S-Sasuke-kun! ¡Mira-!"

"¿No conoces la diferencia entre una ilusión y una cosa real?" Sasuke casi sonó como Neji. Hinata lo miró por un momento, entonces se forzó a mirar de vuelta la ilusión. No, no había patrón de chakra allí. Se obligó a calmarse.

"L-lo siento…"

Él no respondió. Estaba mirando de vuelta en la dirección de la que habían venido. Al menos, eso era lo que Hinata asumió. No podía decirlo. Pero Sasuke probablemente sabía. "Puedes volver con ellos. Sería más fácil, y probablemente deberías. Es insensato quedarse conmigo, conseguirás que te maten. Pensé que sería más fácil matar a Itachi, debido a su obsesión por ti. Pero en su lugar, volveré a seguir a Naruto. Sólo los clones te siguen."

¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir tan horrible? Ni siquiera lo intentaba, sólo hablaba con la verdad y era dura. Hinata en realidad no necesitaba pensar en su decisión, tampoco. "Yo me quedó contigo." Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirarla, y Hinata sintió la duda deslizarse. Ella estaba completamente confundida por él. En un momento, la hacía sentirse como basura, y al siguiente, la hacía sentirse segura de cada decisión que hacía.

"Hn." Articuló como siempre, Sasuke no apartó su mirada de ella de inmediato. "Necesitas enmascarar tu presencia, o Kakashi nos sentirá."

"C-Cierto." Hinata no quería mencionar que ella no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. Sasuke continuó mirándola. Ella tenía la sensación de que él sabía incluso si ella no le decía. Su labio se curveó un poco como si la encontrara un dolor o estaba disgustado con ella o algo. Entonces, él se movió hacia ella, estiró una mano, y agarró sus manos. Sus dedos eran fríos y suaves. Ligeramente callosos, pero la propia piel era suave. Ella imaginó sus manos en otras partes de ella… Hinata se ruborizó profundamente, haciendo un pequeño sonido de 'chillido'. Sasuke lo ignoró y formó con las manos de Hinata el sello del tigre.

"Concéntrate." Dijo con sequedad, y miró su rostro sin rodeos. Hinata trató de hacer lo que él le dijo, y sintió su propio chakra guiando el de ella. Ella frunció el ceño, y fundió su chakra internamente, doblándolo sobre sí mismo hasta que se condensó en un pequeño círculo. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba tocándola más, y simplemente asintió para dejarla saber que lo estaba haciendo correctamente. Un momento más tarde, él realizó el mismo tipo de técnica. Hinata lo observó, y casi podía ver su chakra deslizándose. Curiosa, activó su Byakugan en silencio. Ahora de verdad podía verlo. Los hilos de chakra deslizándose y adelgazándose, retrayéndose en su cuerpo. Y había tantos de ellos. Sasuke era poderoso, casi alarmantemente. Levantó su mirada, y vio que Sasuke había activado su sharingan.

Y él la estaba mirando directamente. De repente, el rubor de Hinata se desvaneció. El Sharingan mirando al Byakugan era nada que ella hubiera pensado, y se sentía tan increíblemente poderoso, como si Sasuke estuviera viendo en su alma, y ella estuviera viendo directamente en la suya. Y lo que ella vio fue mucho dolor, mucha traición, mucha desesperación y arrepentimiento. "Sasuke-kun…" ella no pensó decirlo en voz alta, y un momento más tarde estaba viendo en su mente y sus recuerdos, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo consiente para hacerlo.

Vio a la persona en que Sasuke pudo haberse convertido, si Itachi no lo hubiera traicionado. El increíble cálido, afectuoso, gentil hombre dulce que tenía el potencial de ser. Y ella vio la frialdad, la dureza que su hermano había despertado en él. Podía verlo, como un niño, un pequeño de seis años que idolatraba a su hermano. Y sintió su alegría cada vez que Itachi se dignaba a jugar con él, la euforia absoluta cuando Itachi entrenaba con él. Ella sintió cuando él experimentó el terror al ver el nuevo sharingan de su hermano, y su alma se fundió con la de él. Ambos observaron a Itachi de pie junto a los padres de Sasuke, la sangre cayendo de su katana. Hinata pudo oler el metálico olor del líquido carmesí, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, sentir el escalofrío en el aire y en sus huesos. Y experimentó con Sasuke la recreación de cómo fue la traición entera. Corrió hacia adelante con Sasuke a través del tiempo, pasando por su entrenamiento en la Academia, pasando por sus peleas con Naruto y sus anexos. Lo sintió resistirse a los lazos con sus amigos, y la forma en que él se apartó de ellos en el último segundo. Ella gritó cuando peleó con Naruto, pero el sonido estaba empapado con desesperación que hizo eco sólo en su propia mente. Ella quedó atrapada dentro del corazón de Sasuke, dentro de su alma, y vio cómo él veía a otros.

Vio lo importante que Naruto era para él, vio cuánto lo amaba -si-amaba-a-Naruto, más de lo que había a su propio hermano. Cómo Naruto había sido su mejor amigo y cómo todo el tiempo que lo conocía, se había preguntado si un día lo mataría. Vio lo agradecido que estaba con Sakura, por amarlo tan incondicionalmente. Vio con una punzada de familiaridad de cómo él veía a Sakura como una hermana; cómo lamentaba no poder amarla de la forma que ella lo amaba. Hinata vio su envidia de Gaara, viviendo solo y sin ataduras, y la culpa de ser despiadado con él. Atrapó destellos de cómo veía a Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi… Todos excepto ella. Parecía como si ella no existiera para él, o como si todo esto estuviera conduciendo a algo más grande, algún gran clímax que explicaría todo.

Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir a Sasuke buscando a través de su propio corazón, buscando el temor de su pasado, su terror cuando se trataba de Itachi, su determinación para ser fuerte, y su todavía ardiente amor por Naruto. Se sintió revivir sus propios recuerdos, y sabía sin preguntar que él estaba viviéndolos con ella.

Un momento después, Sasuke estaba justo en frente de ella, y su mundo entero fue tragado en sus ojos de obsidiana, y ella estaba cayendo en ellos, en las profundidades de su alma, y sabía que debía detenerse, pero no podía. Y no quería. No había nada más, sólo estaba él, dejando al descubierto el núcleo de su persona, y su propio centro, enfrentados uno contra el otro. Entonces de repente su Byakugan fue desactivado. No había explicación relacionada con el chakra para ello, no había escases de energía que mantuviera el linaje sanguíneo activo.

Fue la sorpresa de sentir los labios de alguien contra los suyos.

Sus ojos estaban de alguna manera cerrados, pero todavía podía ver. Era muy similar a ver con su Byakugan, sólo con ligeras diferencias. Y ella podía ver a Sasuke y a sí misma como si estuviera observando desde la distancia. Las pálidas manos de Sasuke estaban a ambos lados de su rostro, sus dedos estaban enredados en su cabello mientras sostenía su rostro, y sus labios se estrellaban en un beso feroz. Hinata no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando en absoluto, y lentamente, ella comenzó a hundirse en la extraña tierra de los sueños que había ocurrido cuando el Byakugan y el Sharingan se habían encontrado.

Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a tomar consciencia de su propio cuerpo. Ella y Sasuke se estaban separando, de vuelta a sus propias identidades, hasta que estaban conectados sólo por sus labios y sus manos, las de Sasuke en su rostro, las de Hinata en su cuello. Entonces el contacto se había ido, y Hinata estaba mirando a Sasuke, los labios ligeramente separados y su cuerpo entero temblando. ¿Qué fue eso? Ella quería preguntar, ella quería respuestas, pero Sasuke parecía tan desconcertado como ella, y su voz estaba encerrada en algún lugar en el más lejano rincón de su mente.

Sasuke encontró su voz primero. "Hinata-san… Lo siento." Las palabras enviaron un escalofrío por su espalda. ¿Él lo… sentía? Él no había querido hacer eso… besarla… Él no debía haber estado en control de sí mismo, al igual como ella no había estado en control. Y él había retomado las formalidades de nuevo.

"¿Hay alguien allí?" la voz de Naruto. Hinata apartó su mirada de Sasuke con un gran esfuerzo, y trató de recordar la técnica para esconder su presencia. No podía recordar, y miró de vuelta a Sasuke con pánico.

Pero él se había ido. Él /había/ estado desconcertado, pero había tenido que superarlo más rápido de lo que ella había. Ella no podía sentirlo en absoluto. Naruto se abrió paso entre los árboles detrás de ella, y Hinata a penas se dio cuenta. "¡Hinata! ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? ¡Hey, Hinata!" Naruto agarró su hombro y la dio vuelta. Su estómago cayó ante la vista de él, a la vista de él, preocupado por ella. Pero todo lo que ella podía ver cuando lo miró fue su rostro encerrado con el de Sakura…

"¿Naruto?" la voz de Sakura. Hinata frunció el ceño, mirando en la dirección de donde venía la voz de la otra kunoichi. "¿Naruto, has encontrado a alguien?"

"¡N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata se sonrojó sólo un poco, agarrando la muñeca del rubio. Su piel se sentía caliente bajo sus dedos. "¡No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí!"

El Jinchuuriki parpadeó, mirando a Hinata con confusión. Sakura gritó de nuevo, pero no estaba cerca.

"¡P-Por favor, Naruto! ¡Si… si te preocupas por Sasuke, necesitas asegurarte en no decirle a nadie que estuve aquí!" Hinata se sintió un poco mal por usar al mejor amigo del muchacho contra él, pero hizo a un lado esos pensamientos. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron un poco.

"¿Qu-?"

"¡N-no, Naruto! ¡Por favor!" Hinata miró devuelta a Naruto, y hubo un breve silencio. Hinata no podía sentir a Sasuke en cualquier parte, él podría haber usado otro jutsu de espacio y tiempo. Pero ella sabía que ese tipo de cosas no era fácil, tenía que usar mucho chakra. Él debe haber querido realmente alejarse de allí… y ella no lo culpaba. Pero Hinata también sabía que el jutsu no lo llevaría muy lejos. Ella todavía podía alcanzarlo.

"¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Sakura parecía estar un poco más cerca ahora.

Naruto miró sobre su hombro en la dirección de Sakura, luego devuelta a Hinata. "¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien, Sakura-chan! ¡Estaré allí!" gritó de nuevo después de un momento. Apartó su mano de Hinata, asintiendo pasando junto a ella hacia los árboles y añadiendo en un susurro, "Es mejor que vayas." Hinata parpadeó, entonces asintió bruscamente y se forzó a alejarse de Naruto. "¿Y… Hinata?" ella miró hacia atrás. "Trae a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha… por favor…"

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella no respondió en voz alta, porque tenía la sensación de que Sasuke nunca iba a regresar a Konoha, al menos no de la manera que Naruto quería que lo hiciera. En su lugar, volteó su cabeza lejos de Naruto, y comenzó a correr.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar en cómo encontraría a Sasuke de nuevo, perdió el equilibrio. Una ola de energía y calor golpeó su espalda y hombros, y sus pies fueron arrancados de debajo de ella. Un momento más tarde, el sonido de la explosión chocó contra sus oídos. Hinata se obligó a girarse, tratando de poner sus pies en una posición que le permitiera aterrizar y permanecer consciente. No tuvo del todo éxito, y momento más tarde estaba golpeando el suelo duro, la cadera primero.

Su costado golpeó la tierra a un ritmo alarmante, y la Hyuuga estaba rebotando en el suelo, y levantó sus manos hacia su rostro y cuello para protegerse cuando golpeó el suelo de nuevo, rodando por la tierra hasta que su espalda conectó con un árbol. Las estrellas estallaron en la visión de la Hyuuga, y Hinata hizo una mueca, bajando lentamente sus brazos de su rostro. Nada parecía estar roto.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie. Sabía que tenía que tener rasguños, moretones y cortes por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía sentirlos. Hinata tropezó ligeramente, dándose media vuelta. La explosión había venido de la dirección de Naruto. Estaba segura de ello. Pero si no iba detrás de Sasuke ahora, no sabía cómo lo encontraría de nuevo. Indecisa, Hinata mordió su labio inferior, tratando de tomar su decisión.

La elección fue hecha por ella cuando un gritó de Sakura perforó el aire. "¡NARUTO!" Hinata miró hacia atrás en la dirección de Naruto y los otros, y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Pero apenas había dado tres pasos antes de que estuviera plana sobre su espalda de nuevo. Hinata parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba en el cielo de la tarde con la parte trasera de su cabeza palpitando. ¿Qué había pasado? La chica rodó sobre su estómago, luego tentativamente estiró una mano. Sus dedos no encontraron resistencia al principio, entonces rozaron una sólida barrera, invisible, pero allí.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata se levantó, colocando su palma contra la barrera. Tembló y se movió, agitándose bajo sus dedos como si estuviera hecha de chakra. De repente, Hinata recordó a Kiba decir algo sobre una barrera de chakra, cuando Itachi la había seguido. "¡Naruto! ¡No!" el gritó de Sakura desgarró sus tímpanos de nuevo, y Hinata sintió el pánico florecer de nuevo en su pecho.

"¿Naruto? ¿Sakura?" gritó devuelta, pero no hubo respuesta. Hinata se forzó a concentrarse, empujando chakra en sus palmas. "Más," susurró, vertiendo el chakra en su mano hasta que pudo verlo arremolinándose. Entones llevó su brazo de nuevo hacia atrás, y lanzó su mano hacia adelante en la barrera, empujando el chakra hacia afuera para que golpeara antes de su propia mano.

Hubo otra explosión, y Hinata lanzó sus manos hacia arriba, cubriendo su rostro. Pero esta fue más pequeña, y no lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar sus pies. Hinata no necesito mirar para ver que la barrera se había ido, porque ella de repente sintió todo tipo de cosas que no había sentido antes. Podía sentir a Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, justo adelante. Pero más que eso. Podía sentir a los oponentes que enfrentaban. El verdadero Itachi, y el verdadero Kisame.

El terror se apoderó de su corazón en un helado agarre, y dudó. Itachi estaba allí. Él iba tras Naruto. Ella no podía huir. Respirando hondo, la Hyuuga activó su Byakugan y corrió hacia adelante, tropezando ligeramente antes de caer en un buen ritmo. Se acercó al grupo más pronto de lo que había pensado, y vio instantáneamente por qué Sakura estaba gritando. El estómago de Naruto estaba abierto, la sangre derramándose en el suelo. Él agarró la herida con una mano con garras, chakra rojo girando alrededor de su cuerpo, pero la herida era profunda. Hinata creyó ver los intestinos del rubio antes de que él se hundiera en el suelo, inconsciente.

Justo detrás de él estaban de pie Kakashi y Sakura, con Sai un poco a la izquierda. Kisame estaba con su espada extendida, y sangre – la sangre de Naruto – estaba goteando de las escamas. Itachi estaba a su lado, estoico y poderoso como siempre. "¡Hinata!" Sai fue el primero en notarla, debido a que ella estaba más cerca de él. Kakashi y Sakura también miraron hacia ella, pero los otros estaban absortos en la batalla. No había tiempo para preguntas.

Itachi volvió su mirada de Naruto hacia Hinata, y hubo un breve destello de algo en sus ojos, pero entonces él estaba mirando de nuevo a Naruto. Sakura vio la distracción, y se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de llegar a Naruto. De repente, hubo un segundo Itachi, justo en frente de la kunoichi de cabello rosa. Hinata vio el tipo de chakra en el clon, y sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡Sakura! ¡No!" Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, pero Kakashi le ganó en ello, saltando encima de la Chuunin cuando el clon explotó. Sai volvió su cuerpo, protegiendo a Hinata de la explosión. La Hyuuga era consciente de lo que exactamente habían sido las explosiones antes.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura!" No había señal de cualquiera de ellos al principio, pero todavía podía sentirlos, lo cual significaba que ellos tenían que estar vivos. Hinata empujó a Sai cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse, sólo para ver a Itachi inclinado sobre Naruto y levantándolo en uno

de sus hombros. Sai agarró su brazo, como si temiera que ella tratara de correr a ayudar a Naruto. Ella quería, sin duda, pero el miedo había congelado sus pies en el sitio.

"Toma al Jinchuuriki, yo me encargaré de esos dos." Dijo el shinobi de piel azul, y Sai avanzó un poco frente a Hinata. Itachi pareció hacer una pausa, mirando directamente a Hinata. Rápidamente, ella dejó caer su mirada a su clavícula, recordando el Tsukiyomi. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se enderezó. Aparentemente, esto significaba que Kisame podía hacer lo que él quisiera, porque él marchó hacia adelante, levantando su espada por encima de su cabeza.

Sai estiró una mano sobre su hombro, extrayendo su katana girándola alrededor en frente de él para encontrarse con la del tiburón. Debería haber cortado justo a través de la katana, pero hubo un choque de chakra, el cual Sai había alineado con la katana. Un momento después, el chakra pareció ser comido, arrastrándose hacia la espada de Kisame. "Je." Sonrió Kisame, dejando al descubierto los afilados dientes que se extendían más allá de sus labios. El shinobi, sin apenas esfuerzo, cortó a través de la katana de Sai en un largo trazo, y la sangre brotó del hombro de Sai.

El chico dejó salir un grito de dolor, tambaleándose lejos de Kisame y hundiéndose en sus rodillas. Kisame giró su espada, entonces la hundió en la unión del cuello y los hombros de Sai. Hinata se lanzó hacia adelante, pescando a Sai en el suelo. Sintió el borde de Samehada encima de su cabeza, y rodó a un lado, jalando a Sai con ella. Lo jaló a sus pies y lo apoyó contra ella, la sangre todavía brotaba de la profunda herida en su hombro. Hinata envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo hacia arriba.

Kisame atacó con Samehada de nuevo, y Hinata usó una pequeña cantidad de chakra para saltar fuera del rango, llevando a Sai con ella. "Podrías correr también, niña." Se rió el shinobi tiburón, descansando su espada sobre un hombro.

Hinata apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Sai, mirando más allá de Kisame hacia Naruto. Dudó, retrocediendo medio paso. No podían dejarlo atrás. "Sai… por favor…" susurró, sacudiéndolo un poco. Él no se movió, y ella se dio cuenta de que su brazo se había caído de su hombro. "No… S-Sai… vamos…" ella lo sacudió de nuevo, y Kisame dio un paso adelante hacia ella. Ella tropezó, la forma inerte de Sai sacudiendo su balance.

Kisame blandió a Samehada, y Hinata prácticamente pudo sentir su chakra siendo drenado ya. No había manera de que pudiera atacarlo sin dejar caer a Sai, y no podía alejarse lo suficientemente rápido. La Hyuuga apretó sus ojos, preparándose para lo que estaba segura sería un golpe fatal, pero el golpe nunca aterrizó. "Tengo otra idea." Dijo Itachi tranquilamente, y Hinata se arriesgó a abrir un ojo. Ella casi gritó. Samehada estaba posicionada justo encima de su cabeza, por lo que podía ver todas las escamas individuales de la hoja. La razón de que no hubiera aplastado su cráneo era la mano de Itachi, agarrando la muñeca de Kisame. Él había dejado a Naruto atrás, que yacía desvalido en el suelo.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es, Itachi-senpai?" El Hoshigaki miró al Uchiha, parpadeando con curiosidad.

"No podemos extraer al Kyuubi hasta que extraigamos a todos los otros Bijuu." Itachi volvió su mirada hacia Hinata, quien no puedo evitar sino mirar de vuelta, casi aferrándose a Sai a ese punto, internamente rogando porque despertara. "También podríamos hacer un trato. ¿Quieres salvar su vida, Hyuuga? ¿Al menos por un tiempo más?" Kisame rió cuando Itachi habló, moviendo a Samehada lejos de la cabeza de Hinata. Temblando, ella se enderezó, pero se encontró incapaz de hablar.

"Trabaja para nosotros, y danos la información que necesitamos de la aldea de la hoja, y mientras más tiempo hagas exactamente lo que decimos, el chico Kyuubi vivirá." Itachi se inclinó, sus ojos enterrados en los de Hinata. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Hyuuga?" ronroneó.

Hinata se estremeció violentamente, mirando brevemente a Kisame quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Eso la hizo querer darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, y dejó caer su mirada al suelo, todavía incapaz de responder. Pero cuanto más tiempo se quedara allí, más tiempo Sai y Naruto se desangrarían, y ella todavía no sabía qué había pasado a Sakura y Kakashi. "D-de acuerdo…" susurró, pero no salió ningún sonido.

"¿Qué es eso?" Itachi se inclinó más, y cuando habló, sus labios tocaron su oído, enviándole otro escalofrío por su cuerpo. La Hyuuga se concentró en los latidos del corazón de Sai, todavía constante. Podía sentirlo débilmente a través de su mano, cerca de sus costillas. ¿Naruto todavía estaba vivo? ¿Sakura y Kakashi todavía estaban vivos?

"¡De a-acuerdo!" repitió, apartándose de Itachi tanto como podía sin caerse.

"Bien." Itachi volvió su cabeza ligeramente, los dientes rozando las mejillas de Hinata cuando él se apartó. "Estaremos en contacto, Hyuuga." Hinata cerró sus ojos de nuevo, deseando y orando que los dos Akatsuki se fueran. Hubo otra explosión de chakra, entonces nada. Hinata esperó un momento, luego dos, antes de abrir sus ojos. La zona estaba vacía, sin la vista de cualquiera de los shinobis enemigos. Naruto yacía inmóvil a unos veinte metros de distancia, una piscina de sangre rodeando su estómago y espalda. Hinata no pudo moverse al principio, luego sin advertencia, sus piernas cedieron de debajo de ella.

Se hundió en el suelo sin demasiada gracia, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no aterrizar encima de Sai. Hinata yacía sobre su costado, los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella – ella ahora había dejado ir a Sai – y sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho. Estaba tentada a comenzar a sollozar sin control, darse por vencida. Parecía tan atractivo para ella. Sin responsabilidad. No tendría que pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. No tendría que pensar en el hecho de que acababa de unirse a Akatsuki. Había traicionado a la Aldea de la Hoja. Traicionó a Kiba, Neji… Naruto…

"Naruto…" susurró Hinata, levantando su cabeza del suelo, unas pocas hojas pegadas en su cabello. A pesar de su falta de voluntad, pudo sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas. De repente, todos los pensamientos de dejarlo o rendirse se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Hinata se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas, rodando a Sai cuidadosamente sobre su espalda y tirando de la parte de encima de su camisa. Después de un momento de lucha, vio que no tenía sentido tratar de ser cuidadosa, y buscó un kunai de su bolsa. Las manos le temblaban un poco, arrancó su extraña camisa de vientre. Nunca había notado cuan extraña era. Continuó cortando, y finalmente logró arrancar la manga larga del chico. Junto los restos de la camisa y trató de hacerla en algún tipo de almohada, descansando la cabeza de Sai en ella.

"Agua… necesito agua o algo…" murmuró la chica, mirando alrededor como si esperara que un arroyo brotaría de la nada. Se concentró, escuchando con atención. Nada. Hinata miró de vuelta la herida de Sai. Era profunda e imperfecta, pero había trozos de grava y tierra endurecida dentro. _Necesita_ ser limpiada. Pero ella no sabía dónde había agua cerca… "¡Maldita sea!" gritó Hinata, golpeando su puño contra el suelo junto a ella. "¡Maldita sea… necesito _agua_!" un pequeño sollozo se acumuló en su pecho haciéndola temblar. No podía pensar, no podía concentrarse.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

La voz detrás de ella la hizo dar un pequeño grito, saltando y tratando de dar la vuelta al mismo tiempo, lo cual resultó en ella plana sobre su trasero, sus manos se extendieron a ambos lados de ella. Hinata parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, viendo a Sasuke de pie allí con sus brazos cruzados a través de su pecho desnudo. "Tú… qué estás… yo…" la Hyuuga farfulló sin convicción, incapaz de formar frases coherentes. Ella no lo necesito, porque el chico de cabello azabache habló por ella.

"¿Es este el equipo de Naruto?"

"Yo… sí… yo no… N-Naruto-kun está por allí, él está realmente herido… y Sakura y Kakashi… N-no sé lo que les pasó. Pero no puedo encontrar nada de agua y la h-herida se va a i-infectar si n-no-"

"Deja de hablar."

Hinata estaba demasiado feliz de complacer, y sus manos estaban temblando tanto a este punto que no podría sostener una aguja e hilo de todos modos.

"Hn. Regresaré." Sasuke comenzó a formar un sello de mano, y Hinata miró hacia arriba con urgencia, sin querer ser dejada sola. El moreno inclinó su cabeza, entonces hizo un pequeño sonido de burla en la parte posterior de su garganta, completando el sello. Un momento después desapareció, las hojas arremolinándose alrededor de sus pies donde él había estado. Hinata miró de vuelta a Sai, y extendió una mano con dos dedos, buscando el pulso en su cuello. Se centró en ello, débil, pero todavía allí, contando cada latido como un segundo en el tiempo. Uno… dos… tres…

Ciento cincuenta y siete segundos más tarde, Sasuke reapareció, sosteniendo varias cantimploras de agua en cada mano, conectadas por una pequeña longitud de cuerda. "Ve a buscar a Naruto, yo me encargaré de Sai. Luego buscaremos a Sakura y Kakashi." Dijo tranquilamente, extendiendo media docena de las cantimploras, un rollo de gasa, y una pequeña caja que contenía aguja e hilo. Todo de lo cual Hinata tomó.

"B-Bien…" susurró ella, luchando por ponerse de pie y corriendo en la dirección de Naruto cuando Sasuke se agachó por Sai, comenzando a vestir su herida con el rollo de gasa que había traído con él. Hinata trató de no mirarlo, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto y tirando hacia arriba la base de su camisa. Pero, tal como había hecho con Sai, terminó tirando la prenda de vestir por todo el camino. Un furioso rubor se extendió en sus mejillas, peor que el que había tenido cuando cosió a Sasuke. Curiosamente, la herida de Naruto ya estaba coagulando, más rápido de lo que cualquier persona normal haría. Supuso que tenía que ver con el Kyuubi. Hinata quitó la tapa de una cantimplora, vertiendo el agua en la herida y limpiando toda la grava con un trozo de tela. La herida era grande, pero no profunda, y no había razón para coserla, así que Hinata simplemente envolvió el estómago de Naruto con una gasa tan cuidadosamente como podía.

Después, se puso de pie, y activó su Byakugan, buscando en los árboles. Encontró a Sakura casi instantáneamente, yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Pero el chakra todavía estaba circulando en su torrente sanguíneo a un ritmo normal, por lo que ella no debía estar demasiado herida. Kakashi estaba junto a ella, su chakra a penas agitándose. Rápidamente, corrió en su dirección. Su espalda estaba manchada de sangre, y cubierta con muchas pequeñas heridas por la explosión, pero por otro lado estaba ileso. Suspirando con alivio, Hinata trató de hacerlo sentir cómodo, luego se enderezó y miró de vuelta a Sasuke. Él había terminado con Sai, y estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados de nuevo. "E-Estarán bien…" Hinata lo llamó. Él no respondió, sólo comenzó a formar un sello de mano de nuevo. "¡E-Espera!" gritó ella, corriendo tras él.

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola con la mirada vacía. "Yo… dónde… ¿a dónde vas?" tartamudeó la kunoichi.

"Tras de Itachi."

Inexplicable furia llenó el pecho de Hinata, probablemente algún tipo de reacción retrasada mal colocada. "¿I-Itachi?" sus ojos, antes amplios, se redujeron, y sin pensar, dio una palmada en el brazo de Sasuke. "¿ITACHI?" Ella repitió su nombre, palmeando el brazo del joven Uchiha otra vez. Sasuke parpadeó, pareciendo algo sorprendido, como si él temiera de su cordura. Hinata estiró una mano y palmeó su hombro de nuevo con dureza. "¡Él estuvo aquí! ¡Él estuvo aquí, atacando a Naruto! ¡Él y su compañero hicieron todo esto! ¡Y tú… escapaste!" ella lo golpeó con mayor rapidez con ambas manos, golpeando su pecho. "¡Sólo porque estabas demasiado… asustado de tratar con lo que sea que pasara, debido a eso, Naruto casi muere!"

La expresión de Sasuke no cambió hasta el final, cuando todo lo que Hinata estaba diciendo comenzó a hundirse. Él pronunció la frase más estúpida que Hinata había oído nunca. "¿Itachi estuvo aquí?"

"¡SI!" la voz de Hinata subió de tono hasta que ella tuvo miedo de llorar. Levantó su mano para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Sasuke agarró su muñeca, deteniéndola al instante.

"¿A dónde fue?" Sasuke no pudo dejar la idiotez. Hinata balanceó la otra mano y Sasuke atrapó esa muñeca también.

"Se ha ido, ¿de acuerdo? Se fue, se ha ido y tú…" la histeria inicial de Hinata estaba desapareciendo rápidamente. Hoy parecía un día de incontrolables cambios de humor. Hinata culpaba al estrés. "Tú sólo…" Oh maldita sea… Ahora ella _estaba_ comenzando a llorar. Sasuke estaba mirando, y parecía completamente asustado ahora. "¿Q-qué? ¿Asustado… asustado de la mujer emocional que está cerca de comenzar a llorar s-sobre ti?"

Sasuke continuó mirando, liberando las manos de Hinata como si estuvieran infectadas con algo horriblemente contagioso. Como si de verdad estuviera aterrado de ella. Retrocedió un paso, mirando sobre su hombro como si alguien aparecería y lo salvaría. "¿Sabes qué? S-sólo ve. Ve tras Itachi. Abandona a Naruto y a Sakura de nuevo. Lo que sea. ¡Estoy segura de que ellos… están acostumbrados a ello por ahora!" La ansiedad en los ojos de Sasuke se volvió irritación. A Hinata no le importó. "¡Abandona Konoha y sólo piensa en ti mismo! Nadie importa, egoísta… ¡bastardo!"

Hubo otra pausa. Hinata pensó que Sasuke podría golpearla, sin duda parecía que quería. "Tú no sabes…"

"¡Sé lo suficiente!" y ahora ella no podía callarse. No estaba pensando más. "¡Sé que Naruto hizo… él habría hecho… todo por ti! ¡Y tú sólo… tú no piensas en él en absoluto-!"

"Ya has dicho todo esto." Él la cortó, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. "Ahora cierra la boca. Me voy, y parece que Naruto está despertando."

"¿L-lo está?" Hinata se volvió para mirar, y frunció el ceño en confusión. Naruto yacía todavía como él había estado hace unos momentos. Ni siquiera sus ojos se movieron detrás de sus parpados. "¿Estás seguro-?" ella se volvió de vuelta a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha se había ido. Le tomó unos segundo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y se sintió tan irritada como Sasuke se había visto hace unos momentos. La chica suspiró, entonces se movió a para sentarse junto a Naruto hasta que él de verdad despertara.

* * *

><p>Ese momento no llegó por varias horas, después de que el sol se había puesto. Nadie más despertó tampoco, aunque Sai se movió un poco, y Kakashi frecuentemente se quejaba. Él y Sakura probablemente habían sufrido conmociones cerebrales. Hinata debía haberse quedado dormida, aunque era el tipo de sueño donde su mente estaba sólo medio dormida, y al mismo tiempo medio despierta, medio consciente de las cosas a su alrededor. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, saltó ligeramente. Naruto estaba despierto, y él estaba mirándola directamente. "¿Hin…ata…?" La Hyuuga sintió el rubor horriblemente familiar arrastrándose por su cara y miró hacia otro lado rápidamente. "¿Qué… pasó? ¿Dónde está Itachi y ese chico pez?" sus ojos se ampliaron con asombroso. "¿Los… los mataste?"<p>

"N-no…" Hinata no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado. Ella no podía decir a Naruto lo que ella había hecho. "Yo sólo… yo… Uhm…" Desafortunadamente, ella no podía pensar en una mentira suficientemente buena tampoco. Decidió por algo a mitad entre la verdad y la mentira. "Sasuke-kun, él apareció. Y los persiguió."

"¿Sasuke estuvo aquí…?" Naruto se sentó, a pesar de que parecía bastante mareado. Hinata mordió su labio y se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para impedirle levantarse. "Dónde…"

"Él persiguió a Itachi. No sé si siquiera nos notó." Hinata estaba preocupada por la casi furiosa mirada en la cara de Naruto. ¿Saltaría y correría tras de Sasuke, quien había desaparecido hace horas? La Hyuuga estaba tratando de descubrir lo que ella haría en esa situación cuando Naruto dijo algo que la atrapó con la guardia baja.

"¿Yo te gusto, Hinata?"

Dios… Hinata estaba comenzando a pensar que sus días de sonrojarse habían terminado. Le fue demostrado que estaba equivocada ante la pregunta. El rubor en su cara era de épicas proporciones. "B-bueno… yo uhm… Eres una gran persona… así que por supuesto que s-si…"

"No, quiero decir… gustar… como en… _gustar_." Naruto se movió, de modo que él estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, inclinado hacia un lado para que Hinata no pudiera ver nada más. Ella hizo contacto visual con él, segura de que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

"Yo… uhm… yo…" su voz era un chillido petrificado ahora.

"Sakura y yo no estamos juntos."

¿Por qué no podía desmayarse? Desmayarse era genial… Ella no lo había apreciado hasta ahora. No era muy frío afuera, y el rubor ni siquiera la mantenía cálida. Sólo hacia incomoda su agonía. "O-oh… yo no… d-digo…"

"Ese beso fue sólo… ella extrañaba a Sasuke. Bueno todos extrañamos a Sasuke." Naruto se movió, avanzando hacia adelante un poco. "¿Estás bien?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Naruto estaba muy cerca ahora. E incluso si ella quisiera moverse, su cuerpo entero estaba congelado.

"Oh… me gustaría que volvieras a Konoha, Hinata. No quiero perder otro amigo, ¿sabes?"

Amigo… Hinata sintió sus ojos picar. La palabra que nunca había sonado tan desagradable. Tan horrible. Amigo. Un gran amigo. Como una hermana. "C-claro… volveré… c-contigo y Kakashi-sensei y… y… S-Sakura…"

Naruto inclinó su cabeza. Hizo una pausa, y se retorció un poco, todavía sobre sus manos y rodillas en frente de Hinata. "¿Yo te gusto?" Él repitió la pregunta. Hinata todavía encontró que no podía responder. No podía pensar en absoluto. "¿Supongo… que debería descubrirlo por mi cuenta?" Claro. Gran idea. Entonces Hinata no tendría que hablar nunca de nuevo. Ella sólo podía hundirse en el suelo y morir. Eso sería perfecto, debido a que su maravilloso talento para desmayarse parecía haberla abandonado. Naruto retorció un poco más, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó firmemente en los labios.

Un momento pasó.

Luego dos.

Hinata no se movió en absoluto. No estaba enteramente segura de que esto estaba pasando. Tal vez ella se había golpeado en la cabeza de nuevo. Tal vez estaba soñando. O peor, tal vez esto /era/ real y Naruto sólo estaba extrañando a Sasuke. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Hinata estaba todavía pensando en Sasuke en absoluto, cuando la mano de Naruto estaba moviéndose hacia el costado de su cara, cepillando el cabello lejos de su mejilla?

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Espero que les haya gustado, supongo que ese beso era lo que esperaban todos… Y con respecto a la encuesta, ya está cerrada. La historia a la que daré prioridad será **_**I Think I**_**… **_**In That Moment **_**y **_**Butterfly**_** serán actualizadas de manera inconstante a partir del cap. 15 y 7 respectivamente.**

**Bueno que tengan un feliz año!**


End file.
